Protecting Gibbs
by his4evergirl
Summary: Gibbs had 2 daughters. The younger one survived. Now she is being threatened in order to get to Gibbs. The team must protect her. She and Tony get kidnapped and become very close. Read to see what happens. I do not own NCIS.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold snowy December day. Tony sat at his desk, waiting for the perfect moment when Ziva or Mcgee would become distracted. Unfortuneately for Mcgee, he became wrapped up in something on his computer screen. Tony made that his moment to strike. A paper wad flew from DiNozzo's hand and smacked McGee in the back of the head.

McGee looked from his computer screen and glared at Tony. "Don't you have some paper work do be finishing?" He asked.

"I already finished it." Tony replied with a cocky smile.

"I don't understand how you can be so immature." Ziva commented.

"I..." Tony began, but stopped midsentence as he noticed a beautiful young woman stepping off the elevator. She appeared to be a few years younger than himself. She had waist length red hair and fair skin. She was wearing a twead skirt that went to the top of her knees and knee-high boots.

Tony jumped up from his desk and met her in the asile. "Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" He inquired.

"Yes, I was looking for Special Agent Gibbs." She answered, with a smile.

With the heels of the boots she wore, the woman only came to Tony's shoulder. She was very tiny, but with a very pleasing hour-glass figure. "He isn't here right now, but I'd be happy to show you around till he gets back."

Ziva sat at her desk rolling her eyes.

The young woman smiled up at DiNozzo. "You must be Tony." she said.

This threw Tony off. "And you would be?"

"My daughter." came the gruff and familiar voice of Gibbs.

This stunned the room into silence.

Gibbs' daughter let out a small laugh.

"I thought that..." Ziva started.

"Kelly was my older sister." The red head said.

"Oh." was all Ziva could think to say.

Before anymore could be said, abby stepped off the elevator and then came rushing up to Gibbs' daughter. "Charity! I'm so glad to see you!" She said, sweeping the girl into a hug.

"Abby!" She said, smiling and returning the hug.

Gibbs cleared his throat. "What are you doing here, baby girl?" He asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to join me for lunch." She answered.

Gibbs looked at his watch and then at the paper work on his desk. "Alright, sounds good." Then he grabbed his coat and the pair left the building.

"Gibbs has another daughter?" Tony questioned, looking at Abby.

"Yeah, that's Charity. She's two years younger than Kelly." She answered.

"I thought that Kelly was his only child." McGee added.

"Charity was in the car, too. She somehow survived. She was in a coma for six months after that." Abby replied.

"How do you know her and the rest of us don't?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs thought we would be good friends and he was right, of course." Abby answered.

_Gibbs family lunch..._

Gibbs and Charity sat at a table in a small restaurant. "Why did you come to the office?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

Charity looked over her cup of coffe at her father. She let out a small sigh and placed the cup on the table. "I got a threatening phone call today, followed by a text and then an email."

His paternal instincts kicked in and his face instantly creased with worry. "What did they say?"

Charity reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly pulled up the text message and showed it to her dad.

_I know your every move. I know where you are and when you are there. I can see you, but you can't see me. I will get you. I will make you suffer. I will punish you for the sins of your father._

Gibbs read the message two more times and then looked at his daughter. "Show me the email."

She pulled the email up on her phone and then handed it back to her dad. "It pretty much says the same thing."

Gibbs read the email. "We are going back to the Navy Yard, now." He said in his authoritative manner.

Charity nodded and follwed her dad back to the car. He drove back to the office quickly. Charity looked over at his face, which held a mixture of pain, anger, and worry. Then she glanced in the mirror and noticed the fear on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This story is just a random idea I had. If you don't like it, that's fine. I don't expect anyone to like this. **

Gibbs rushed into the office, looking angry. His daughter, trailing close behind him. He tossed a small cell phone to McGee. "I want you to go through the numbers that sent text messages to that phone and trace them."

"Sure thing boss. Just give me one second..." McGee began.

"Now McGee!" Gibbs ordered.

"Right Boss. I'm getting right on it." McGee replied, nervously.

Then he walked over to Ziva's desk. "Ziva, go with Charity to Abby's lab. I'll meet you down there later."

"Okay." Ziva said. "May I ask why?"

"Charity can fill you in." Gibbs answered and then continued walking to the director's office.

Gibbs stormed into the director's office. Vance looked up from the pile of paper work on his desk. "You really need to learn how to knock."

"I have a very important case." Gibbs replied.

"Oh really? I don't remember assigning you a case."

"It came to me. The daughter of a Marine is being threatened in order to get to her father."

"Who's daughter?"

"Mine."

_Back with Tony and Mcgee..._

"I wonder what's going on with Gibbs." Tony pondered.

"Obviously something ticked him off." McGee responded, furiosly working on the trace of the numbers on the cell phone.

"It has to have something to do with his daughter." Tony said, thinking aloued. Then he stood and walked over to McGee's desk. "What text messages are on that phone?"

McGee picked the phone up and started looking through the messages. He found one sent by a blocked number. He opened it up and read the message. "Well, if this is Charity's phone somebody is threatening her."

Tony took the phone from McGee's hand and looked at the message. Before he could say anything, the phone at his desk began to ring. He ran over and answered it. "Hello...oh hey boss...yeah...alright...we'll be right there...okay...bye." Then he looked over at McGee. "We have to meet Gibbs in Abby's lab."

"Okay, hopefully I can finish the trace on this number there." McGee said.

_Abby's Lab..._

Ziva and Charity stepped off of the elevator. They walked into Abby's lab and found Abby dancing to music. Abby did a spin and met them face to face. "Oh hey guys. What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

"Gibbs gave me orders to bring Charity here." Ziva answered.

Worry instantly consumed Abby's features. "What's wrong?"

"That's just what I was about to ask." Ziva said and then turned to face Charity.

Charity took in a shakey breath. "Someone sent me a threatening text message and a threatening email."

Abby motioned to a computer behind her. "Pull up the email and I'll see what I can do."

Charity nodded and then did as Abby asked. Then she moved and let Abby work her magic. Ziva started to say something, but then was interrupted by DiNozzo and McGee walking in the door.

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"He's not here." Ziva answered.

"Of course not. I don't have anything for him yet." Abby said, not looking from her computer screen.

"I need to borrow your other computer." McGee said, walking over to the second computer.

"Go ahead, McGee."

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Someone is using my daughter to get to me." Gibbs said, coming out of nowhere as usual.

Tony jumped slightly.

"You find anything on that number yet, McGee?" Gibbs inquired.

"Not yet. I'm working on it."

"Well work faster McGee."

"I have something, but it's not any good." Abby said.

"What is it Abs?"

"The email came from a computer that is in the D.C. public library."

"And the text was sent from a burn phone." McGee said, finally able to finish the trace on the phone.

"Dammit." Gibbs said, slamming is fist down on the nearest table. He stood thinking for a minute. "Ziva, DiNozzo, take Charity to the west safe house. Don't leave her alone for a single second."

"Right Boss." Tony said, slightly more afraid of Gibbs than usual.

Gibbs walked over to Charity and pulled her into a tight hug. "I will find these bastards and they won't be able to hurt you or threaten you anymore. I will make sure of it."

"I know, Dad." She said returning his hug.

After a few more moments, Tony and Ziva escorted Charity to the car and drove her to the safe house. Charity sat in the back seat, looking outside at the scenary. "Do you live in D.C.?" Ziva asked, trying to make conversation.

"I live with, Dad." She answered, turning to face Ziva.

"A grown woman still living with her father..." Tony said pondering out loud.

Charity glared at him and then reached over and smacked him in the back of the head like her father does.

"She just Gibbs slapped me. Only Gibbs can Gibbs slap me." Tony said, looking stunned.

Ziva laughed. "Her last name is Gibbs. Therefore she is also Gibbs."

"Just in an adorable soft feminine package." Charity added with a small giggle.

"I'm not sure adorable is a word I would use to describe you." Tony said, slyly.

"True. You might use beautiful or hot or sexy." Charity said smiling.

"Wh...where would you get an idea like that?" Tony asked.

Charity placed a finger to her chin and grinned. "The way you fell over yourself trying to greet me when I came into the office earlier."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything, so he closed his mouth. He opened and then closed his mouth a few more times.

Ziva laughed. "I like you, Charity. You did the impossible. You made Tony speechless."

Charity laughed. "Thank you. I like you too."

"How can you be laughing when there is someone who is trying to hurt you to get to your father?" Tony asked.

"I know Dad won't let anything happen to me. He's always kept me safe." She answered honestly. "Besides, I may be look tiny and fragile, but I'm full of surprises and am incredibly hard to break."

"Really?" Ziva asked.

"I'm a complete klutz. I'm the biggest danger to myself. So, everyone else, no threat."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby stood at her computer, staring at the screen. She had pulled up the log from the public library. She as searching through for the one who had logged onto the computer. The email address had been a bust. She finally found the name of the person who had sent the email.

McGee was setting at the second computer in Abby's lab, trying to see if he can find anything else on the phone. "You find anything?" He asked.

Abby looked at the name on the screen. "Yes, but it's nothing."

McGee looked at Abby's screen. "Donald Duckman. This guy has to have been planning this for a while."

"Definately." Just then an instant message popped up. Abby opened it up and read it.

_Hello my dear. No one can help you. You can run, but you can't hide. I will find you._

"It's him." Abby said looking at McGee wide-eyed.

"You talk, I trace?"

"My thoughts exactly." Abby said.

_Who are you? What do you want with me?_

_My sweet, you must suffer for the things your father has done. _

_What did my dad do to you?_

_Shhh! It's a secret. You will find out in time._

"You two have anything for me?" Gibbs inquired, walking in out of nowhere.

"This guy is IMing us, well he thinks he's IMing Charity, but..." Abby began.

"IMing?" Gibbs asked, not knowing technology as usual.

"Instant messaging. It's a live chat." Abby answered. "I'm talking to him and McGee is running the trace."

Another message popped up on the screen. _It has been nice talking to you. Good-bye Abby._

"Oh, no! He knew he wasn't talking to Charity." Abby said.

"That's not our biggest problem." McGee responded, alarmed.

"What McGee?" Gibbs asked, his voice angry.

"He's just a couple miles away from the safe house." McGee answered.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and stormed out the door and then headed for his car.

_Back at the safe house..._

Ziva and Charity sat on the couch of the safe house. Tony stood by the window, checking for anything unusual. His phone suddenly started going off in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, checking the caller id.

He pushed the accept button and held the phone to his ear. "Yeah, boss."

"Get Charity out of the house now! Whoever is after her is just a couple miles away from the house." came Gibbs' gruff voice.

"On it boss." Tony said and then hung up his phone.

"What's going on?" Charity asked.

"We have to get you out of here now. The guy isn't far away." Tony said.

Charity stood up. Tony started to walk with her out the back door and to the car. They stopped and looked back when Ziva wasn't going with them. "Are you coming?" Tony asked.

"I'm going to wait for this guy." Ziva answered as she reached and grabbed her gun.

Tony nodded. Then he and Charity left the building and headed to the car. Tony started the car and punched the gas pedal. He glanced over at Charity. "Everything is going to be fine." He told her as the peeled out of the drive way.

Charity nodded. She took in a deep breath. "I know."

Tony could hear a slight tremor to her voice. Without thinking about it, he reached a hand over and patted her knee. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Charity got a slight grin on her face. "I know you won't. If something did happen to me, Dad would kill you."

"I would have to be dead for something to happen to you." Tony said.

"Then he would bring you back just to kill you." She said with a small laugh.

"That's true." Tony said, with a laugh.

Just as the two were starting to relax, a car came out of nowhere and rammed into the side of the car. Charity's head slammed into the window, knocking her unconscious. Tony was simiconscious.

A white van came up the road and stopped. Four men got out of the van and walked to their car. They opened the doors and pulled Charity and Tony from the car. For some reason, Tony couldn't make his body respond to his thoughts. He couldn't fight back like he wanted. Tony watched as they tossed Charity into the back of the van. Then he felt himself thrown in the van as well, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs arrived at the safe house. He opened the door and was met by Ziva's gun in his face. He reached up a hand and pushed the gun out of his face. "Where are DiNoozo and my daughter?" Gibbs asked.

"They left. I stayed to wait for the guy." Ziva answered.

Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tony's number. It rang three times before going to voice mail. "Let's go." Gibbs ordered heading back out the door and to his car.

Ziva followed him and got in the passenger side. Gibbs turned the car on, and put the pedal to the floor. He headed the same path Tony had taken. He slammed on the breaks when he came to the sight of a car crash. He got out of the car and ran to the crash.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

Ziva got out and stood on the other side of the car. She looked inside and noticed Tony's phone lying on the seat.

Gibbs walked over to the other car and looked in the driver's seat. The man in the car was dead, his head covered in blood, smashed against the wheel. Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and called for backup.

Duckie and Palmer arrived with McGee. The scene was processed and the body taken away. The cars were towed back to the navy yard for Abby to inspect.

Once they arrived, Gibbs was given a message that he needed to report to the director's office. Gibbs stormed in, "What do you want?" He asked angrilly, unable to control his emotions.

"I'm pulling you off this case, Gibbs." Vance answered calmly.

"No you're not." Gibbs shouted back at him.

"Yes, I am. That is an order, **Agent** Gibbs." Vance responded, raising his voice slightly and adding emphasis to the word agent.

"You can't take me off of this case. I am involved heavily. That bastard has my daughter and one of my team members. This bastard wants to get to me. He's using my daughter to do it."

"You won't back off will you?"

"If this situation was reversed, would you get off the case?"

"Fine." Vance responded.

Gibbs left the office and headed to see if Duckie had anything on the driver for him. "Hello Jethro." Duckie greeted him as usual.

"Do you have an id?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet. Jimmy just ran the prints up to Abby."

"Do you have anything?"

"He died from the head injury he received in the crash. He lived for about thirty minutes after the crash. He suffered greatly."

"Good." Gibbs said, still fuming that his daughter had been kidnapped.

"Jethro, calm down. If you let your temper control you, you aren't going to find them."

Gibbs looked at Duckie. "My baby girl has been kidnapped to get to me."

"Jethro, I know you lost Shannon and Kelly and almost lost Charity..." Duckie said, but couldn't finish his sentence, before Gibbs left.

Duckie sighed. He turned to the body lying on his slab. "You are lucky that you died because of the crash. Otherwise, he would have killed you for helping get his daughter and Tony kidnapped."

Gibbs headed to see if Abby had any luck with the cars. He found her and McGee examining every inch of the car. "You have anything for me yet?"

"Not yet, Gibbs." Abby answered. "I'm running the prints through afis right now."

"We've collected samples of soil from the tires." McGee added.

"Call me when you have something." Gibbs said as he turned and left.

Abby turned to McGee. "Do you think that they are alright?"

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine Abby." McGee answered.

"You're right. Tony is one of our best agents and Charity is Gibbs' daughter. They will be perfectly fine." Abby said, more trying to convince herself than anyone else.

McGee walked over to Abby and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find them Abby."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony awoke to find himself sitting upright. He went to stretch his arms, but found that they were bound behind him. He looked down to see his ankles tied to the legs of the chair he was setting in. He looked around and realized he was in a dark room with a dirt floor. He saw Charity sitting in a chair, tied up just as he was. She was still unconscious.

"Charity." He said, hoping he could wake her. She didn't stir. "Charity, wake up." He said a little louder. He said her name a few more times, before she woke up.

Tony watched as she tried to move her hands and legs. Then he watched as the realization hit her that she was tied up. "We've been kidnapped." she spoke, her tone angry.

"I know." Tony responded.

"Well, the good news is, we might finally find out who has been after me and what my dad did." Charity said, her voice surprisingly calm.

Before Tony could respond, the door to the room opened. "I see you are both awake, finally." came a cruel male voice.

"What do you want?" Charity asked, her voice suddenly hard.

The man stepped forward so that they could see him. He was tall with thick muscles. His face showed the lines of time around his blue eyes and at the corners of his mouth. He had gray stubble and brown hair, with gray just at the temples. He smiled cruelly. "Now, now. I thought I had made myself clear. I want to punish your father, by punishing you."

"What did my dad do?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Let's just say, he deserves to lose his only child." The man answered. "Before I dispose of you though, I must make you suffer, in order to make your father suffer."

"Leave her alone." Tony said, unable to keep his mouth shut any longer.

The man turned to Tony. He raised his hand and smacked him across the face, hard.

Charity let out a small yelp.

The man turned back to Charity. He reached a hand out and carressed her face. "Now, my sweet, where were we?"

Charity glared up at him and spit on him.

"Oh, a feisty one. I shouldn't have expected anything less from a red head." He said. "But don't worry. I'll break you of that." He then hit her hard, in the mouth. Then he turned around and exited the room.

Tony looked over at her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. She then sucked in a deep breath. "What about you?"

"After working with your father for all these years, I'm used to getting hit in the head." Tony answered with a small chuckle.

Charity gave Tony a small smile.

"It looks like we have some time on our hands here. How about we get to know each other a little better." Tony said.

"Maybe that way, we can keep each other from going insane." Charity replied.

"Twenty questions then?" He asked.

"Alright, you go first."

"Are you single?"

Charity laughed. "You've met my father. Of course I'm single. He's scared off every man I've ever dated."

Tony laughed. "Does he interegate them?"

"Oh yes. They didn't stand a chance." Charity answered. "But of course, they all turned out to be jerks anyway."

"Then those guys didn't deserve you. They couldn't appreciate your beauty or your spunk." Tony said.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot." Tony said.

"Why do you keep hitting on me when I'm your boss's daughter and you know my dad better than all those guys I ever dated?"

"I'm not sure. My mouth just has a mind of its own. Besides who says I was hitting on you."

Before anything else could be said, the man returned. He walked over to Charity. "My dear, I have returned."

"If you're expecting applause, you'll have to untie my hands." She responded.

"Before we begin, I want you to tell me, what do you think would hurt you father most?"

"I'm not telling you a darn thing. So stcik that in your juice box and suck it." She retorted.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A quick sound was made and Charity could see the faint light glint off the shiney silver blade of a knife. He held the knife to her face. "Such a beautiful face. It would be a shame if something happened to it."

"What's it to me? I mean you're planning on killing me, so whys hould I worry about my face? Who cares what my corpse looks like." Charity spat at him.

The man became angry. He ran the knife down her cheek. Then he turned and left the room once again.

"Charity, are you alright?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine." She answered. Then she sucked in a deep breath and started wiggling her ankles.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Working on an escape plan." She answered.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?"

After a few more minutes, she quit wiggling. She looked over at Tony with a smile. "I'm tiny and flexible." She then lifted up one of her legs.

"Wouldn't your hands be better?"

"Trust me, my legs being free will work better."

"Well, now that your legs are free, what's your plan?"

"We sit and wait." She answered. "I have plans for this creep."


	6. Chapter 6

It had been hours since Tony and Charity had been kidnapped. Gibbs arrived in Abby's lab just as the analysis of the soil samples finished printing. "What'd ya got for me Abs?" He asked.

"I have the analysis of the soil from the tires. As well as an id on the body." She answered. "Our driver is Luis Sanchez, a known drug dealer."

"What about the soil?" Gibbs asked.

"The soil is from a mountain. More specifically from the Appalachian Mountains." Abby answered. "I can't tell you which mountain, though."

"It's a start." Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek and sat a Caff-Pow in front of her. "See if you can narrow our search area down anymore."

"On it Gibbs." She replied.

Then Gibbs headed to the director's office. He entered without knocking or calling, as usual. "I want a search and rescue team in the Appalachian Mountains." Gibbs told the director.

"Alright." Vance replied. Then he picked up his phone and began making a few calls.

_Back with Tony and Charity..._

After what seemed like hours, the man returned. He walked over to stand in front of Charity. "Hello beauty, I have an idea. I'm going to torture you and record it. I'm also going to let you choose just how I'm going to torture you."

Charity then watched as he placed a camera on a small table in the corner and then he pushed a button and a red light came on. He walked closer to Charity. "Now would you prefer being burned, cut, or a mystery choice?" He asked her.

"Before I choose, would you at least tell me why I am being tortured and killed?"

The man thought for a moment. "I guess I can humor you. My name is Jorge Luis Garcia. Your father killed my son, my only child. Now I am going to make him pay, by making you suffer."

"Why did he kill your son? My dad only kills people who deserve it."

This comment earned her a hard blow to the head. "My son was a good boy! He was just working the family business. He never hurt anybody. Now you bitch, choose your torture!"

Charity looked up at him defiantly. "How about none of the above." She answered. and then kicked him in the stomache. She then leaned forward and lifted her still tied hands up and then stood up.

"You little..." He said, rising up and coming after her. He pulled the knife out of his pocket and lunged.

Charity turned around at just the right time and lifted her hands at just the right angle and the knife sliced through the ropes binding her. "Thank you." She said and then proceeded to fight with him.

Punches and kickes were thrown. Jorge sliced Charity with the knife a few times, but most of the time she was able to avoid it. After a few more minutes, Charity was able to land a knock out blow to his head. The knife flew from his hand and landed a few feet away. Charity picked it up and then walked over to cut the ropes tying Tony to his chair.

"You wiped the floor with him." Tony said. "You're so tiny and innocent looking."

"You are forgetting one very importabt fact." She said as she finished cutting the last piece of rope.

"What's that?"

"I'm the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Oh yeah." Tony said standing up. Then he walked over to the door and peeked out. Then he looked down both directions of the hallway. "It's clear." He said.

Then they both exited the cell. They decided to go to the left and see where that took them. At the end of the hall they saw a man standing guard with a large gun. The two of the quickly flattened themselves against the wall and hid as best as they could.

Thinking fast, Charity moved her hands and started to ubdo Tony's belt. He grabbed her hands. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"I'm planning on jumping your bones right here." She answered sarcastically. "we sneak up behind him, one of us chokes him with the belt the other takes the gun and then knocks him out."

"Then I'll remove my belt and do the choking." He told her.

"Fine." Charity said, taking her hands back.

Tony removed his belt and then began to creep behind the guard and wrapped the belt around his neck. As the man was fighting with Tony, Charity picked up his gun and used the butt to knock the guard out.

They continued on their escape. When they finally reached a door, they also encountered two more guards. Tony fought with one quard as Charity fought with the other. Charity knocked the guard to the ground. He reached into a pocket in his vest and pulled out a knife. He lunged at Charity and stabbed her in the stomache. While he was close, Charity took the opportunity to knock him out.

Tony had knocked out the other guard and turned to check on Charity. He watched as she pulled the knife out of her stomache. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound." She answered with a weak smile. "Let's just get out of here, kay?"

"Okay." Tony replied. He opened the door and for a second, the light blinded him and her both.

Charity took a step forward and started to tumble forward, holding her stomache. Tony acted quickly and put his arms around her. He steadied her. Then the two of them headed out into the cold and started walking in the snow.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was hanging low in the sky. Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and a few other agents were walking through the mountains, searching for Tony and Charity and whomever had them. So far, they had found nothing.

After they had been searching for about three hours, Gibbs' cell phone rang. He answered it. "Yeah, Abs?"

"I narrowed the search area down." She answered. "I've sent McGee the coordinates. It would have to be within a ten mile radius of those coordinates."

"Thanks, Abs."

"Just bring them home safe, Gibbs."

"I will. Don't worry I will." With that Gibbs hung up the phone.

"McGee, what's our new search area?" Gibbs yelled.

"About 10 miles east." McGee answered.

"Then we'd better start moving."

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony and Charity had been walking for hours. The sun was beginning to set. "We need to be finding shelter, soon." Tony said looking at the darkening sky.

"Yeah." Charity responded weakly.

"We need to get you some medical attention." Tony said.

"I'm fine. It's really just a scratch." She told Tony, with a faint smile. "Besides, thanks to the cold I don't feel a thing anymore."

Another thirty minues had passed when they came upon a small log cabin. They walked up the small steps and to the door. Tony peeked through the small window at the top of the door. "Looks like there hasn't been anybody in here in a while." He said.

"Is the door locked?" She asked.

Tony gripped the door nob and turned. The door opened ith a small creak. He turned sideways so that he and Charity could both fit in the door. The room had no furniture save for an old mattress in front of a fire place. Tony shut the door and helped Charity set down on the mattress. There was a log in the fire place and a few matches sat close by. Tony picked up one of the matches and started a fire.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Charity.

"Okay." She answered, her voice strained.

Tony knelt in front of her. "Let me take a look." He spoke, gesturing to her stomache wound.

Charity nodded and moved her hand. She lifted her shirt just enough to allow Tony to see the wound. "Just be gentle. I'm delicate." She told him, a weak smile on her face.

Tony smiled back at her. He then looked at her stomache. He reached a hand out and began to gently probe the wound. "I'm going to see if I can find anything to clean this up and stitch it up. You just keep pressure on it. Okay?"

Charity nodded.

Tony stood up and walked into the small kitchen of the cabin. He searched the cabinets and found a bowl. He then began to search for anything else he could use. He couldn't find anything else in the kitchen. So he went to the small bathroom. He searched through the drawers and cabinets. He was able to find a few rags, a small sewing kit, and a bar of soap. He put the bowl in the sink and tried to turn the water on. Nothing came out.

He walked back in the small living/bedroom. "I have to step outside for a minute. I'll be right back." He told her.

Charity nodded. "Be careful."

Tony took the bowl outside with him. He scooped some snow into the bowl and then went back indside. He held the bowl over the fire. "There's no water." He told Charity answering the question in her eyes. The snow melted quickly and then Tony got to work cleaning up Charity's stab wound.

Charity sucked in a deep breath as the soap and water stung, but she knew it had to be done. She also knew Tony was being as gentle as possible.

"Okay, you're all cleaned up and it looks like the bleeding has stopped." Tony said. "Time to start stitching you up."

To keep her mind off the pain, Charity decided to focus on Tony's face. He was very focused on what his hands were doing.

Once he was finished, Tony looked up at Charity. "You're all stitched up."

"Thank you." She said.

Now that the shock of everything that had happened that day, was wearing off, the two of them started to shiver. "I'll go see if I can find some blankets." Tony said, standing up and walking to a nearby closet. He opened it up and was able to find a large quilt. He pulled it out and walked over to Charity.

"We are going to have to share." He told her.

"We'll probably warm up faster anyway." She replied. "Body heat and all."

"Yeah." Tony responded, secretly thrilled at the idea of getting closer to Charity. He sat down on the mattress next to her. He put the blanket around his shoulders and then pulled Charity close.

Charity snuggled up to Tony, telling herself the whole time it was just for the warmth.

After a short time, exhaustion took over and they fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Gibbs and the team entered the building cautiously. It was made of sheets of thin medal with no floor. There were several rooms and hallways. At the entrance they had found two guards knocked unconscious. Another few feet and they found another unconscious guard.

Gibbs entered a room where a man lay on the floor in front of two chairs with ropes on the floor around them. Gibbs walked over to the man and rolled him over. He recognized the man instantly.

One of the other agents came in and cuffed the man. The man was then carried outside to a waiting car. Ziva walked in the room and found a small video camera on a table. "Gibbs." She said.

Gibbs walked over to her. Ziva put on her gloves and picked up the camera. McGee then walked in the room. Ziva handed the camera to him.

McGee pushed a few buttons and a video of Tony and Charity setting int those chairs came up. Then they geard the voice of a man come on and then they saw him. It was the man on the floor. They watched as He tried to break Charity and then as she kicked his butt. They saw Tony and Charity leave the room and then the camera just kept on recording.

"They escaped." Ziva observed.

"Charity really gave it to that guy." McGee commented.

"They're still missing. At least if we'd have found them here, we would know that they weren't out in that freezing cold." Gibbs replied.

McGee pulled out his phone and pulled up a map. "There's a few small cabins down the mountain. Maybe took shelter in one of them."

"Let's go search those cabins." Gibbs said.

"That's not going to be possible, Agent Gibbs." came the voice of a female agent Gibbs hardly knew.

"Why not?" Gibbs shouted at the woman.

"There is an avalanche in progress, sir." She answered timidly.

"Dammit!" Gibbs shouted and slammed his fist into a wall.

"Once the avalanche is over and the park official declare it safe, we can start our search." she said, scared to death of the special agent.

_Tony and Charity..._

Tony and Charity were woken up by a crashing sound. "What was that?" Charity asked, slightly panicked.

"I'm not sure." Tony replied. He looked out the window and saw nothing but white snow. He stood up and walked over to the door. He looked out the small window and saw more snow. Then it hit him. "An avalanche."

Charity's eyes widened. "So we're trapped?" A note of panick had slipped into her voice.

Tony walked back over to her. "Yes we are trapped, but I'm sure we'll be fine. Your dad probably has all of NCIS searching for us right now."

She smiled at him. "You're probably right."

Tony could tell that she was still worried. Without thinking about it, Tony pulled Charity into his arms and held her. "I promise you everything will be just fine. We will get out of here."

"For some crazy reason, I believe you." She said.

"You should believe me. I'm usually always right." Tony replied.

Charity laughed. "Thank you." She said pulling back to look him in the eye. "I don't know if I could have made it through all of this without you. Believe it or not you actually make me feel safe and normal."

Tony smiled lazily at her. "No problem."

They started leaning closer to each other. Their lips met in a tender kiss. The kiss deepened and became more passionate. Tony's hands began roaming Charity's body and her hands began to explore his. Soon clothes were flying and Tony and Charity were making love.

_Gibbs..._

Tony and Charity had been missing for twenty-four hours when the team was finally given the okay to search the cabins that were burried by snow. The search team headed down the mountain following the map of the area.

"We'll find them, Gibbs." Ziva said. "I'm sure they're fine."

"They had better be or that bastard in the truck is dead."

Everyone kept walking. Silence filled the air. Everyone hoping and praying to hear a sign of the missing people. After a few hours they found a chimney sticking up out of the snow. Smoke was coming from the it.

"Over there." Gibbs called. They started heading towards the chimney.


	9. Chapter 9

Charity laid down on the mattress snuggled up with Tony under the quilt. "Well, I'm definately warm now." Charity said.

Tony laughed. "Me too. I feel like I've seen this in a movie."

Charity laughed. Then she kissed Tony's cheek.

Before anything else could be said, they heard the sound of footsteps above. Then a voice came from the chimney, "Charity! DiNozzo! Are you guys down there?"

"It's Dad." Charity said, happily. "Dad!" She shouted.

"Is DiNozzo with you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I'm here boss." Tony yelled back.

"I'll be down there in fifteen minutes to get you guys."

"Alright." Charity shouted back.

Tony looked at Charity. "We need to find our clothes." Tony whispered. "Because I didn't live through all of this just to have your father kill me."

"Good point. He'd kill you and lock me up in my room for the rest of my life."

They began to frantically search for their clothes and get dressed quickly. They were completely dressed and setting down waiting to get out.

"We are sending down a rope. I want you to grab onto it one at a time and we'll pull you up." Gibbs called down the chimney.

"Okay." Tony called up. He then turned to Charity. When the rope came down, ony turned to Charity. "Ladies first."

"So chivalry isn't dead." She said with a smile. Then she kissed his cheek and took the rope. She held on tight and tugged on it. "I'm ready." She called.

She was pulled up the chimney. Once she was out of the chimney and firmly standing on the snow, she let go of the rope and ran to her father. Gibbs enveloped his daughter in his arms and held her close.

"I'm so glad you're safe, baby girl." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." She said.

Tony was pulled up through the chimney, then he and Charity were taken to the hospital. They were examined thoroughy. "You're both fine. I'd say just a little dehydrated."

"What about my stab wound?" Charity asked.

"It looks just fine. Whoever stitched you up did a pretty good job."

"That would be me." Tony said.

They were soon released from the hospital and had to go back to the Navy Yard to give their statements. Gibbs drove them back, so they couldn't talk about what had happened in the cabin.

When they arrived they were escorted to separate rooms. Vance came in and asked a few questions and had them write down their statements. "Oh and Abby wants to see you in her lab." He told both of them when he'd finished his work.

Tony and Charity both got in the elevator to go to Abby's lab. Ziva joined them. "I want to see what she's got planned for the celebration and welcome back party." She said. Then she turned to Charity. "It must have been aweful for you being trapped in that cabin alone with Tony."

Charity laughed. "It wasn't that bad."

"Especially with all of his movie references."

"I don't recall you making any movie references." Charity said, turning to Tony.

"I don't remember if I made any or not." He said.

"Believe it or not, somehow he kept me sane through all of it." Charity told Ziva.

Ziva observed Tony and Charity. They seemed very close for two people who had only known each other for a day, but then again they had been trapped together in that cabin for hours. _I'm sure they had plenty of time to talk and get to know each other._ she thought to herself.

The elevator came to a stop and the group stepped off the elevator. They wlked into Abby's lab. When they entered Abby's lab, they were greeted by a banner falling open from the ceiling and confetti. Then music that they'd never heard of started playing. Then Abby came running up. "Charity! Tony! I'm so glad you're alright!" She then hugged both of them tightly.

Charity returned Abby's hug. "You were that worried?"

"Of course." Abby answered.

Tony and Charity wanted to talk about what had happened in the cabin, but they were never given the chance to speak alone.


	10. Chapter 10

A month had passed since Tony and Charity had been rescued. They still hadn't been able to talk about what happened in the cabin. One day Charity woke up and felt like something was off. "I'll go see Duckie. Maybe he can run some tests and find out what's wrong." She spoke aloud to herself.

She got dressed and hopped in her car and headed to the navy yard. Once there she signed in for her visitor's pass and then went to see Duckie. Stepping off the elevator, she walked into the morgue and mentally brased herself for what she might see. Luckily Duckie was not in the middle of an autopsy. He was filling out some paper work at his desk and Jimmy was cleaning something.

"Hello Duckie." she greeted.

Duckie turned around and gave her a huge smile. "Hello Charity. So glad to see you out and about." He replied. He stood up and walked over to pull her into a hug. "So what brings you here, my dear?"

"Could I talk to you alone?" She asked.

"Of course." Duckie answered.

Jimmy stopped cleaning. "I have some paper work I need to take to Abby.' He said making up the excuse. "It was good to see you."

"Good to see you, too, Jimmy." Charity told him with a smile.

Once Jimmy was gone, Duckie turned to Charity. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure. I just woke up this morning and something didn't feel right. I was wondering if you could take me blood and run a test."

"Of course my dear." Duckie answered. He motioned for her to take a seat on the slab. Then he walked over to a table and pulled on a pair of gloves and then pulled out a serringe. He walked over to Charity and took a blood sample.

He then handed Charity the vile of her blood. "Run this up to Abby. She'll be able to run the tests."

"Okay, thanks Duckie." She said. Then she hugged him and gave him a peck on the cheek. She headed up to Abby's lab.

"Hey Charity!" She greeted excitedly. Then she pulled Charity into a hug. "What are you up to?"

Charity handed abby the vile of her blood. "I woke up and something didn't feel right. I had Duckie take a sample."

"And you need me to run it?"

"Yes please."

"Of course." Abby answered.

She took Charity's blood and ran it through a bunch of tests. Soon the results came up. Abby began reading through them. Her eyes became wide. "I don't believe this."

"What? It's something horrible isn't it?" Charity asked.

"No. there's nothing wrong with you."

"Then why are your eyes so wide?"

Abby turned to face Charity. "You're pregnant."

Charity's eye became wide. She fell into the chair behind her.

"How come you didn't tell me you were seeing anyone?" Abby asked.

"Because I'm not."

"Then...what...how?"

"Tony and I made love while we were trapped in that cabin." Charity blurted out.

Abby's eyes became even wider. "Oh my gosh! So you're carrying Tony's baby!"

Charity jumped from her seat. "Shhh! I can't let the whole world know."

"Well, it's going to come out eventually." Abby said.

"I know, but I want it to be done delicately. Especially when Dad finds out."

"Well, the first thing you have to do is tell Tony."

"I know, but how am I gonna get him alone to talk to him. I've wanted to talk to him about what happened between us ever since it happened, but we haven't been able to."

"I'll call him down here. I'll make sure he comes alone." Abby said, as she reached for her phone.

"Can you give me just a second to let this sink in?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." Abby said. Then she pulled Charity in for a hug. "I'm sure everything will turn out just fine."

They stood like that for a few moments. "Okay, I think I'm ready to tell Tony, now."

"Okay, I'll go call him." Abby said. She let Charity go and then walked over to her phone. She dialed Tony's extention and waited.

_Tony..._

Tony sat at his desk filling out paperwork. It had been a month and he still couldn't stop thinking about Charity and what had happened between them. Suddenly the phone at his desk started ringing. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was Abby.

"Hello Abby. What's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to get down here. It's very important and come alone." she said.

"O...kay." Tony replied. "I'll be there in just a minute." He then hung up the phone.

"What did Abby want?" McGee asked.

"She wants me to come down to the lab. She told me that it was important and to come alone." Tony replied, a confused look on his face. He stood up and headed to the elevator. He stepped in and pushed the button and waited.

The elevator stopped and Tony stepped off. He walked down the hall and opened the door to Abby's lab. He was surprised to see that Abby wasn't there. He looked around the lab, but couldn't find her anywhere. Then he saw Charity sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing here, gorgeous?" He asked with a smile.

"I need to talk to you." She answered with a weak smile. "About what happened in the cabin."

"I've been wanting to talk to you about that too." Tony said, beaming. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. There's something about you that just drives me wild."

Charity's cheeks reddened slightly. "It was wonderful."

"So, you feel the same way?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but..."

"I know this is going to be complicated because you're my boss's daughter, but I think we can make it work. I'll just have to approach him and ask his blessing."

"Tony..." Charity said, trying to interrupt.

Tony kept on talking about how beautiful she was and how she made him want a real relationship.

Charity reached out and grabbed his face between both her hands. Then she planted a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she said, "Now, will you shut up so I can say what I want to say?"

"Okay, shutting up now." He said and he pulled his fingers over his mouth like he was zipping it shut.

"I would like to have a real relationship with you, too. I also have to tell you something very important. I think you should sit down for this."

Tony nodded and then sat down in a chair across from Charity.

Charity took a deep breath. "Tony, I'm pregnant."

Tony's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Duckie took a blood sample and Abby ran the test."

Tony leaned back in the chair. "Gibbs is gonna kill me."

"And he's going to lock me in my room for the rest of my life. He'll cut a whole in the door to give me food and put bars over the windows."

"But we have to tell him. He'll find out sooner or later." Tony said. "It's not like it's something that's easy to hide."

"I know, but we have to think of a delicate way to tell him." Charity said.

Tony looked over at Charity. She looked so scared. He got up from his chair and knelt down in front of her. He gently carressed her cheek. "I promise, I won't leave you. You aren't alone."

Charity gave Tony a smile. "That means a lot."

Tony smiled at her and then pulled her into his arms. "We will get through this, together." He whispered in her ear. Then he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Just then Abby walked in the door. "I hope I'm not interupting anything." She said, looking how the pair hugging.

"Nope." They said in unison and breaking the hug.

"Okay, good. Now you told him right?" Abby asked looking at Charity.

"Yes." Charity answered.

"Now we just have to figure out how we are going to tell Gibbs." Tony said.

"I had an idea for that." Abby declared.

"Please, tell us?" Charity asked.

"Okay, you invite everyone over for a dinner party tonight. The more people around the less angry Gibbs might get." Abby began.

"A big steak dinner. Dad's favorite." Charity said.

"Exactly. So we all come over, you fix a big dinner and dessert and Tony can come over early to help you. I will come early as well. Of course you wait till after he's eaten dinner and dessert and then you tell him." Abby finished.

"Good plan." Charity said. "I just hope it works."


	11. Chapter 11

Charity, Tony, and Abby worked out the details of their plans for the evening. Just as Tony was about to leave the room, Duckie entered. "Hello Abby, Tony, Charity." He greeted each of them in turn. "I came to see what the results of the tests were."

"Oh they were fine. I'm perfectly fine. Nothing is wrong with me." Charity said, a little too quickly and nervously.

"What are you hiding?" Duckie inquired.

"Nothing." She answered.

Duckie looked from each of the three adults standing in front of him. He watched as Charity looked up at Tony with some kind of question in her eyes. Tony silently answered with a nod of a head.

Charity sighed and looked at Duckie. "Well, the cat's going to come out of the bag later tonight anyway. You might as well know now."

Duckie rasied an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She answered.

"And I'm the father." Tony added with a sigh.

Duckie's eyes widened in shock. He stood there speechless for a moment. Then he looked at Charity and smiled. "Congratulations. I've always thought that you would be a wonderful mother."

Charity smiled and hugged Duckie. "Thanks, Duckie."

'You are quite welcome, my dear." Duckie replied. Then he pulled away and looked at Tony. "What would you like for me to say at your funeral?"

Tony laughed dryly. "Just that I was one heck of a guy and I really looked up to my boss."

"So, how are you two planning on telling Gibbs?" Duckie asked.

"We are having a dinner party. It was Abby's idea." Charity answered.

"That way there are plenty of witnesses." Abby added.

"It starts at eight. Will you be there, Duckie?" Charity pleaded.

"Of course. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"If you would like to bring anything, you are more than welcome to. Anything you would like." Charity answered.

"Alright, I had better get back to work." Duckie said. Then he gave Charity a hug before heading back to the morgue.

Charity looked up at Tony. "You should probably get back, too."

"Yeah, I'll see you when you come to invite us all to the party." Tony said.

"Okay."

Tony bent down and gently kissed Charity's lips. Then he turned and walked away, heading back up to his desk and his huge pile of papers.

Once Tony had left, Abby pulled Charity into a hug. "Everything is going to be just fine. I'll ride home with your dad, so I can help you get things ready."

Charity hugged Abby a little tighter. "You are the best friend a girl could have ever asked for. I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's what friends are for." Abby replied with a smile. "Now go get your game face on and invite everyone over for that dinner party."

"Right." Charity said. She then walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. She stepped on and waited as the elevator approached the floor she needed.

_Back upstairs..._

Tony returned to his desk. He sat down and began filling out his paperwork.

"So, what did Abby want?" McGee asked.

"It was nothing." Tony answered, slightly on edge.

"Then why did she ask you to come alone?" Ziva inquired.

"She was just being Abby." Tony replied.

"Come on Tony. Why the big secret?" McGee asked.

"Just drop it, McGeek." Tony said, his voice edged with a note of anger.

Ziva stared at him.

Gibbs walked up from out of nowhere. "What are you all talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing, boss." Tony answered, jumping in his seat.

Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down. "You're very nervous DiNozzo."

"Nah, I'm just fine." Tony said, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Yes, you are." McGee said.

"As nervous as a long-eared cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Ziva commented.

"Tailed. Long Tailed cat." Tony corrected.

"That makes much more sense." Ziva said.

Just then, the elevator door opened and Charity stepped out. She walked over to stand in the middle of the asile.

"Hey, baby girl. What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"I just came by to invite everyone over to a dinner party tonight." Charity answered.

"Why didn't you ask me about this?" Gibbs asked.

"If I had, what would have been your answer?" Charity responded.

"No." Gibbs answered.

"Then that's why." Charity said. she then turned to the three other members of Gibbs' team. "The dinner party starts at eight. Would you guys come, please?" She asked.

"That sounds lovely, Charity." Ziva answered. "I would love to come. Would you like me to bring anything?"

"If you would like to. Most importantly bring your appetite." Charity answered. Then she looked at McGee. "How about you, Tim?"

"I have no plans, sure." He answered.

Charity turned to Tony. "Will you come, too?" she asked.

"Free food. It sounds like a plan." Tony answered playing along, still kind of jumpy.

"Great, I'll see you all there." Charity said. Then she turned to her father. "Abby and Duckie are coming, too. Abby said she would ride home with you, after work."

"Alright." Gibbs said, unable to say no to his baby girl on anything.

Charity gave her father a hug and then headed for the elevator. Once she had left the building, she hopped in her car and drove to the super market. She picked up the things she needed and then headed home.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs arrived home with Abby shortly after they got off work. Abby practically ran to the kitchen to start helping Charity get things together. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" Abby asked, ready to help out.

"Could you go to the linen closet down the hall and grab the green table cloth?" Charity asked.

"Got it." Abby replied. She then did as asked.

Gibbs walked in the room. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"You know you would just get in my way." Charity answered.

Gibbs smiled. "Alright, I'll go work on my boat."

"Just make sure you quit working on it in enough time to get cleaned up." Charity said.

"Alright." Gibbs said and then he went to the basement and started working on his boat.

Abby had placed the green table cloth on the table and walked back into the kitchen. "What else can I do?"

"You can help me with the cake." Charity answered.

Time seemed to pass quickly and slowly at the same time. Charity stood in her room, searching through her closet for the perfect outfit to wear. After another fifteen minutes passed, Charity founf the perfect dress. Once she slipped it on, she looked back at a picture of her mother on her nightstand.

"Mom, I hope you're watching over me tonight. I really need your help." She spoke to the picture.

She finished getting ready and then headed downstairs. She walked back into the kitchen and looked at the clock. It was an hour until the party would start. She opened the oven and checked on the cake. She pulled it out and sat it up to cool.

She heard a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Abby called.

_Tony..._

Tony walked up to the front door of Gibbs' house. He was more scared than he had ever been in his entire life. He knocked on the door and was slightly relieved when Abby answered.

"Tony!" She greeted. She stepped back so he could come inside.

"Where's Charity and Gibbs?" He asked.

"Gibbs is in the basement working on his boat and Charity is in the kitchen cooking." Abby answered.

Tony headed for the kitchen. He just wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. He saw Charity standing at the stove in a dress that had to be straight from the fifties. It was black with white polka-dots and it came to just below her knees. The bodice was tight until it reached her small hips, then it flared out into a full skirt. Her hair was styled half pulled back and the rest was down. She wore a silver heart locket around her neck and pearls in her ears.

She looked up from her work at the stove. She smiled shyly and her cheeks reddened as she realized her had been staring at her. "You like what you see?" She asked.

"Yes, very much." Tony answered. "You look like you just stepped out of the fifties."

Chrity blushed. "It was one of Mom's thrift-shop buys. She loved the older clothes." Then she turned back to the stove. She opened a package that held a couple of steaks. She seasoned them and then tossed them into a pan. Once her hand released the raw meat, a wave of nausea swept through her. "Excuse me for a minute." She said as she headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes passed by and Charity returned.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered and then went to finish up the dinner.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You might as well stay out of there DiNozzo." Gibbs said, surprising Tony and making him jump. "She hasn't let me in the kitchen since she first learned how to cook."

"That's because you can't cook, Dad." Charity said. "It's your fault I'm so short, you know. I mean all you cooked were beans and hot dogs."

"Are you ever going to quit blaming me for that?"

Charity looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope."

Gibbs chuckled. Then a knock sounded on the door. "I'll go get it." He said and he went to answer the door.

Soon all the guests had arrived and the table was set. All they were waiting on was the food to finish cooking.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Ziva asked, Charity.'

"I'm sure. You all just set back and relax. I have it all under control." Charity answered.

Once dinner had finished cooking, Charity brought the delicious smelling and looking food to the table.

"This food smells wonderful." Ziva commented.

"Just wait until you taste it." Abby said. "She is an amzing cook."

"Don't stand on ceremoney, everyone dog in." Charity said.

Everyone filled their plates and soon devoured the food. After everyone had had their fill and the mess was cleaned up, they headed to the lving room to have a seat and talk for a while.

"That has to be the best meal, I have ever had."Ziva told Charity.

"Oh, thank you." Charity said, blushing. "I don't think I'm that good of a cook."

"Don't be so modest." McGee said. "That was amazing."

Everyone nodded their agreement. A nice conversation followed and was interupted by a knock on the door.

"Did you invute anyone else?" Gibbs asked, looking at his daughter.

"No." She answered. "I wonder who it could be."

Gibbs got up from his seat to answer the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs opened the door.

"L.J." Jackson Gibbs, greeted his son.

"Dad." Gibbs greeted his father. Then he stepped aside to allow his father's entrance. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to visit my son and my granddaughter." Jackson answered.

"You'll get to see everyone else, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Your granddaughter decided she had to have a dinner party and invite everyone over."

Jackson smiled. "Well, that's perfectly fine with me."

The father and son walked into the living room. "Look who was at the door." Gibbs said.

Charity looked up and she instantly brightened at the sight of her grandfather. "Papaw!" She said, jumping up and running to hug him.

They hugged and then Jackson pulled back. "Let me get a look at my little cookie." He said, stepping back and holding her at arms' length. He looked her up and down. "Nothing makes a woman look more beautiful than when she's in the family way." He said.

Charity's eyes widened as she looked up at her grandfather, speechless.

Jackson scanned the group of shocked faces. Then he noticed one young man's face looking particularly scared. "And nothing makes a man look more scared out of his wits than when he has to tell his boss he knocked up his baby girl."

Tony now stared at the man, his eyes wide with shock and fear.

Gibbs looked at his father. "Come on, Dad. There's no way." Gibbs said. Then he looked at his daughter. He saw her stunned face. "You're not...you can't be."

Charity shrank back and looked up at her father. "I am."

Gibbs then looked at Tony. "And you're really the father?"

"Yeah." Tony answered.

Everyone sat silent, waiting for Gibbs' reaction. "You two, in the basement, now." He ordered in a calm tone.

The group wacthed in stunned silence as Tony, Charity, and Gibbs descended the stairs into the basement. Once the door was shut and the sound of the three walking down the steps ceased, Ziva turned to look at the rest of the group. "Only Tony would be stupid enough to sleep with Gibbs' daughter."

"You know, I think I might actually miss him calling me elf lord and McGeek when he's gone." Tim commented.

Jackson looked at the door to the basement. "I really hope that he doesn't say something that he will regret."

_In the basement..._

"Sit." Gibbs commanded.

Tony and Charity sat down and waited for the rage.

"How did this happen?" He asked.

"I know it's been a while boss, but you had two children. You should know how this works." Tony said, unable to stop himself from speaking the joke.

Gibbs just glared at him.

"Right, no jokes." Tony said and then pantomimed zipping his lips.

"When?" He asked.

"When we were trapped in that cabin." Charity answered.

"You two hardly knew each other." Gibbs said.

"We kinda got to know each other. I mean were were trapped in that cabin for hours and before that we had been tied up in the same room. We had plenty of time to do nothing but talk and getting to know each other." Charity said.

"And make a baby, obviously." Gibbs said. He thought for a minute. Then he looked at Charity. "You go back upstairs. I need to talk to DiNozzo alone."

Charity nodded and headed up the steps. She glanced back at Tony, a worried look on her face. He gave her a reassuring smile and watched as she walked back up the stairs. When she walked back out into the living room, Charity was greeted with curious and concerned faces.

She looked over and saw her grandfather sitting on the couch. He patted the seat next to him. She walked over and let him take her in his arms and hold her. "Everything is going to be just fine, Cookie." He told her.

Charity nodded. She couldn't bring herself to speak just yet.

Abby came over and sat on the other side of Charity. "Hey, your grandpa is right."

"It was the look on Dad's face." Charity said, choking on tears. "I could see the disappointment in his eyes."

_Back in the basement..._

Gibbs took one of the stools in his basement and moved it so that he sat across from Tony. he stared at Tony for an immeasurable amount of time.

"Boss, will you please just say something or hit me, please?" Tony begged.

"I'm not angry with you, DiNozzo." Gibbs spoke. "I'm disappointed in you. Why? Why did you do it?"

Tony sighed. "From the moment Charity walked through the doors at the office, I was attracted to her. While we were together in that cell and in that cabin, we talked and I became even more attracted to her." Tony began. "While we were in the cabin, I stitched her up and we had to cuddle up together under the one and only blanket to stay warm. When we realized we were trapped in by the avalanche, she looked really scared. I tried to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be fine. She told me she believed me and I made her feel safe. The next thing I knew, we were kissing and the kissing became something more and..." Tony trailed off suggestively.

Gibbs sighed. He couldn't speak. He had no clue what to say.

"Gibbs?" Tony said.

"What?"

"I know it's...a difficult and complicated situation, but I... I plan on being a part of this baby's life...and with your blessing a part of Charity's." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo. He let out a sigh. "There's no point in me saying no. You're already having a baby with my daughter."

The two sat there in silence for a little while longer. Then Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Are you sure you don't want to yell at me or hit me?"

"Oh, I want to, but I think it would upset Charity." Gibbs answered. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Right." Tony said.

When the two reached the upstairs, they looked around the living room and saw no sign of Charity nor Abby. "Where are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Charity has locked herself in the bathroom, crying her poor little heart out and Abby is trying to get her to come out." Duckie answered.

"Why is she so upset?" Gibbs asked.

"She thinks she disappointed you and even though it's completely orrational, she thinksyou are so disappointed that you don't love her anymore." Jackson a told his son.

Gibbs turned around and walked to the bathroom door. He saw Abby talking to the door. "Come on Charity. You know your dad loves you. No matter what."

"Abby, I got this." Gibbs said, walking up behind her.

Abby nodded and headed back to the living room.

"Baby girl, you open this door right now or I'll break it down." Gibbs spoke through the door.

There was a click and then Charity said, "It's unlocked."

Gibbs opened the door and walked in the bathroom. He saw Charity sitting on the floor, leaning against the sink. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Baby girl, stop crying."

"I know you're disappointed in me." She said. "I'm an aweful daughter."

"Baby girl, you could never disappoint me." Gibbs said. "And you are far from being an aweful daughter."

"But..." She began.

"DiNozzo told me what happened. You were scared and you found comfort from him." Gibbs said. "Besides you are giving me a wonderful gift."

Charity looked up at him. "What?"

Gibbs smiled at her. "A grandchild." He answered with a smile. "I've raised you and now I get the reward of being a grandfather."

Charity smiled at her father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, baby girl." Gibbs said. "I always have even before you were born. I always will."

"I know, Dad." Charity let out a shakey sigh. "I wish Mom and Kelly were here. Mom always knew just what to do and say. Kelly was always a good big sister."

"I know. I miss them, too." Gibbs said. He pulled Charity close and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then they sat there in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own memories. Then they stood up and joined their guests.

Tony walked over to Charity. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just been a stressful day."

After a while, everyone started leaving. Abby rode home with McGee and Ziva and Duckie soon left. Jackson planned on staying for a few days and went to the guest bedroom. Gibbs went back down in the basement. Tony and Charity were left alone sitting on the couch.

Charity looked over at Tony. "What did Dad say to you?"

Tony looked at her and smiled. "Oh, he just asked me about what happened and told me a few things. I was expecting him to hit me, but it didn't happen."

"Well, I'm glad he didn't hit you."

Tony kissed Charity's cheek. "So, since we survived through tonight, how would you like to go out on a date Friday?"

"Depends on what you had in mind." Charity answered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Dinner and a movie?" Tony suggested.

"Dinner where and what movie?"

"You just want all the details, don't you?" Tony joked. "Well, I know this great little Italian place with the red and white checked table cloths and a candle in an empty wine bottle."

"That sounds romantic." Charity said. "Now what about the movie?"

"You pick." Tony answered.

Charity then pulled out her phone and started looking at the movie listings. "There's a theatre playing the original version of _True Grit_." Charity said.

Tony looked at her confused. "You really wanna see that?"

Charity smiled up at him. "I love these old westerns."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When Mom and Kelly were still alive, every Friday we'd have a family movie night. We'd watch four different movies. We each picked one. Dad always picked a western."

Tony smiled. Then he looked up at the clock on the wall. "I should get going and let you get some rest."

"I know." Charity said.

They stood up and Charity walked with Tony to the door. "So, I'll pick you up at six Friday?"

"Yeah." Charity answered.

"Alright, I'll see you then." Tony said and then he gently kissed Charity's lips. "Good night."

"Good night."


	14. Chapter 14

The following day, Tony sat at his desk, typing something on his computer. Ziva sat at her desk, staring at him. He looked up at her. "What?"

"I was just trying to figure out what was going through your head when you slept with Charity." Ziva answered.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm a man she's a woman, a very attractive woman, we were trapped alone together in a cabin."

"Yeah, but she's Gibbs's daughter." McGee added.

"I know, but it happened. I can't change it and, I wouldn't change it. So let's just get over it and ove on." Tony blurted out.

Before Ziva or McHee could respond, Gibbs walked in the room. "Grab your gear. Dead petty officer found in a dumpster."

The team jumped on their orders and followed Gibbs out of the building. Soon they arrived at the crime scene. Duckie and Jimmy were right behind them. They began taking pictures of the body.

Duckie looked at the body. "A gun shot wound to the head and one to the chest."

Palmer picked up one of the man's hands. "Looks like defensive wounds."

Duckie looked a little closer at the man and noticed something. "It looks like the gun shot wounds were postmortem."

"So what did kill him, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"It appears possible strangulation. He has marks around the neck and petiquical hemorrgaing. I'll know more when I get him on the table."

The body was then extracted from the dumpster and transportaed back to the navy yard. "Somebody is going to have to collect evidence from the dumpster." Gibbs said.

"Well, as senior field agent..." Tony began.

"You will be happy to go through the dumpster." Gibbs finished for him.

"Yeah boss." Tony complied, less than enthused.

Ziva and McGee both laughed at Tony's expense. Then they finished up their portion of collecting evidence and headed back to the navy yard, leaving poor Tony to go through the dumpster.

Tony took in a deep breath of fresh air before climbing in the dumpster. "He has to be punishing me for getting Charity pregnant." Tony muttered to himself. "I won't fight him on it, but this is seriously nuts. I have to get back on his good side."

Tony soon finished collecting evidence from the dumpster and headed back to the navy yard. When he walked into Abby's lab with the evidence, she looked up at him and then wrinkled her nose. "Tony, I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, but you stink."

"I know. Gibbs had me go through the dumpster."

"Awe, I'm sorry Tony." Abby said. "I'm sure he'll get over it soon."

"I hope so." Tony said. "Well, I'm going to go toake a shower and change. I'm not sure this smell will leave me any time soon, but I'm going to try."

"Use lemons." Abby suggested.

Once Tony had finished his shower and changed, he headed to his desk. Gibbs gave Tony his orders, which were all of the crappy jobs. Ziva and McGee both enjoyed watching Tony do all of the "probie" jobs.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days came and went. Tony had spent the entire week doing the crappy jobs that usually fell on the probies. It was Friday and he had spent the entire day trudging through the sewer looking for evidence in the latest crime. Once he had finshed, Tony headed back to the navy yard with his evidence. He turned it into Abby and then hit the showers.

"I hope this smell goes away." Tony said, not wanting to smell like the sewer for his date with Charity that night. He scrubbed and scrubbed, washed, rinced, and repeated several times before he could no longer smell the stench.

He stepped out of the shower and dressed. He looked at his watch and saw that he only had ten minutes before he was supposed to pick Charity up. He pulled out his cell phone and rushed out the door. He dialed Charity's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." came her sweet voice.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted her.

"What's up, Tony?" She asked.

"I'll be a few minutes late. I just left the navy yard."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then." She said.

Then they hung up the phone.

_Charity..._

Friday had finally came and Charity stood in front of her closet. She couldn't decide what to wear. She picked out a dress and tried it on. She stood in front of her mirror and thought for a moment. Then she walked down the stairs. "Papaw, what do you think of this dress?" She asked, her grandfather who was setting on the couch.

Jackson Gibbs looked up at her and smiled. "You look so beautiful, cookie."

"You don't think it makes me look like I'm trying too hard?" She asked.

"Of course not." He answered.

Charity bit her lip and then ran back up to her room. She picked out another dress and slipped into it. She walked back down the steps and once agin asked her grandfather's opinion. She repeated this process three more times.

"Cookie, why are you so worried about what you look like? I mean you are pregnant with his baby."

Charity looked at her grandfather. "This is our first date, Papaw." She answered.

"I know, but still. The cat's already out of the bag, cookie."

Before Charity could respond, her cell phone rang. "Hello." She answered.

"Hello beautiful." came Tony's voice.

"What's up, Tony?"

"I'll be a few minutes late. I just left the navy yard."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, then." Then they hung up the phone.

"What was that, cookie?"

"Tony was letting me know he was going to be a few minutes late."

"You're going to go put on another dress aren't you?"

Charity nodded and then ran up the steps to try on another dress.

While she was up putting on another few dresses, a knock sounded on the door. Jackson put down the newspaper he was reading and opened the door. Tony stood on the other side. "Come on in." Jackson said, stepping aside to allow Tony's entrance.

"Thanks. Where's Charity?" Tony said.

"She's upstairs finishing getting ready. She's tried on about every dress in her closet, I do believe." Jackson said with a laugh.

Tony chuckled slightly.

"Papaw," came Charity's sweet voice, "what about this one?" Then she looked up and saw Tony standing there.

"I may not be your Papaw, but I think you look absolutely beautiful." Tony said.

Charity's cheeks flushed and she let out a nervous giggle. "Thank you."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

Charity grabbed her coat and then she and Tony headed out the door. When they reached the car Tony opened her door for her. Then climbed in the driver's side and started the car and headed for the restaraunt.

"You look absolutely beautiful, tonight." Tony said, again.

"Thank you." Charity replied, her face flushing. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Tony laughed.

After a short while, Tony pulled the car into a small parking lot. He got out of the car, walked around the front, and opened Charity's door. He then reached out a hand to help her out. Charity smiled at him. "Such a gentleman." She commented.

"You seem to bring it out in me." Tony said, once Charity was out of the car and standing just inches away. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he shut her car door. He kept his arm around her as they walked inside the small building.

When they entered, a man escorted them to a small table in the corner. Tony pulled out Charity's chair for her and then took his own. The waiter handed them their menus and said that he would return.

Charity began looking through the drinks listed on the menu. She looked through it three times before realizing that what she needed was not on the menu.

"Something wrong?" Tony asked.

"No." She answered.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe you."

Charity smiled at him. "You may be the father of my baby, but you haven't known me long enough to be able to tell when I'm lying."

Before Tony could say anything else, the waiter returned. "What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea." Tony answered.

"And for you Miss?"

"Uhm, ice water please."

"I'll be right back with that." The waiter said, then he left.

Tony looked over at Charity. "So that's what's wrong."

Charity looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"They don't have anything you can drink other than water."

"As long as the food's good, I'm fine." Charity said with a smile. "speaking of, what do you recomend?"

"The lasagna is delicious." Tony answered with agrin.

"I love lasagna." Charity replied.

The waiter soon returned and took their orders. Both of them ordered the lasagna. when the waiter left, Charity looked over at Tony. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Not that bad." Tony answered, deciding to keep the details of his crappy day to himself. "How about your's?"

"It was pretty uneventful. I did some laundry and watched some old movies with Papaw." Charity answered.

"What movies did you watch?" Tony inquired.

"_The Princess Bride, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_, and _Casablanca._"

"You have good taste in movies." Tony said, with a smile.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked.

Tony thought for a moment. "I really can't pick. I love them all." He answered. "What about you?"

"_The Princess Bride._" She answered.

"Hello my name is Inigi Montoya..." Tony began quoting the movie.

"...you killed my father, prepare to die." Charity finished the line for him.

Tony and Charity shared a laugh. "So you know the movie pretty well?" Tony inquired.

"Yes, are you issuing a challenge?"

"If I am?"

"I accept." Charity answered with a cocky grin.

"What was the name of the country Buttercup was from?"

"Floren."

"What was the name of the country Prince Humperdink was trying to start a war with?"

"Guilder." Charity answered.

"Alright, I've been going easy on you." Tony said. "What was the name of Inigo's father?"

"Domingo Montoya, who was murdered by the six-fingered man. The six-fingered man murdered him because he asked him to make a sword for him and then when he returned he was only going to pay one tenth the price he promised. The six-fingered man is Count Tyrone Rugen, whom I believe was in the closet, with Prince Humperdink." Charity answered.

"I am amazed." Tony said. "You have passed my test."

Charity laughed. "I told you it's my favorite movie. So, what's my prize for winning?"

"You win the title of Buttercup." Tony answered.

Just then the waiter arrived with their food. He sat their plates on the table and left them alone. Charity took a bite of her lasagna. "This is good." she commented. "Mine is better though."

Tony smiled at Charity. "Really? I think you'll have to make it for me sometime and I'll be the judge of that."

"I will." She said with a smile. "Oh, I made my first doctor's appointment today. It's Tuesday. We are supposed to listen to the baby's heart beat."

"What time is the appointment?" Tony asked.

"It's at one." Charity answered.

"Would you like to meet me at the Navy Yard and we can ride over together, maybe have lunch afterwards?" Tony asked.

Charity smiled at Tony. "That would be fine."

Soon they finished their meal and were heading to the theatre. Tony paid for their tickets and and snacks. They then walked into the theatre and found a couple of seats. Just as the movie started, Tony did the cheesiest thing ever. He fake yawned and then stretched his arm around Charity's shoulders.

Charity stifled a giggle. Then she leaned in and kissed Tony on the cheek and lad her head on his shoulder. They sat through the entire movie like that. After the movie was over, Tony drove Charity home. He walked her to the front door.

"I had a great time, tonight." Charity said.

"Me too." Tony said, leaning in a little closer to Charity. "I know it's kind of short notice, but would you like to go out again tomorrow? Say dinner and dancing?"

Charity grinned up at Tony. "That sounds wonderful."

"Pick you up at six?"

"Yeah."

Tony gently stroked Charity's cheek. He gazed deep into her eyes. They were a gorgeous cobalt blue, but upon closer inspection they had emerald green rings around the pupils and a few flecks of green. Tony felt like he was drowning in her gaze and all he wanted to do was drink it up. His gaze fell to her lips. They were the color of rose petals and looked soft as silk, full and pouty. He bent down and kissed her lucious lips. When he pulled back he smiled at her. "Good night."

Charity smiled back at him. "Good night." She stretched up on her toes for one more kiss before going inside. Once inside, she slipped off her coat and shoes and walked into the living room, where she found her grandfather still reading his newspaper.

"How was your date?" Jackson asked, looked up at his granddaughter.

"It was wonderful." She answered, with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Where's Dad?"

"He's in the basement." Jackson answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Charity walked down the stpes to the basement. She was surprised when she saw her father sitting at his work bench rather than working on the as of yet, unfinished boat. She watched as he looked up at her and then quickly hid a piece of paper under some tools. "What are you doing, Daddy?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "Just drawing up some plans for a new project." He answered.

"What kind of project?" She asked.

"A surprise project." He answered. "So, how was your date with DiNozzo?"

"It was great." Charuty answered. "I can't remember the last time I had that much fun on a date."

Gibbs gave a nod. "You guys planning on going out again?"

"Yeah, we are going out for dinner and dancing tomorrow night." Charity replied. "I have my first doctor's appointment Tuesday at one."

"Yeah, DiNozzo going with you?"

"Yeah, I'm going to meet him at the navy yard then we are going to ride over together. Maybe have lunch afterwards." Charity answered. "Would you like to join us? Listen to your grandchild's heart beat?"

Gibbs smiled at his baby girl. "I think that it should just be you and DiNozzo. Besides, I have to stay. When I'm gone, I usually leave DiNozzo in charge, so now I can't leave McGee or Ziva in charge."

"Okay." Charity said. "I think I'm going to bed now. Good night Daddy." she then kissed his cheek and headed back up the steps.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched Charity climb the stairs. Memories flooded his mind and brought him back in time to when she was just a little girl.

_Flashback..._

_Charity and Kelly stood on stools with pieces of sandpaper in their little hands, helping their father work on his boat. Gibbs stood in between them, a hand on each of their backs to keep them from falling off. He smiled as he watched them work, their tiny little faces focused on the task at hand._

_Shannon opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. "Come on girls, it's time to get a bath and get ready for bed."_

_Kelly looked up at her mother. "But Mommy, we wanna help Daddy finish his boat."_

_Gibbs looked at his little girls. "It will still be here tomorrow. It's going to take me a while to finish it."_

_"Okay." Kelly agreed. She kissed her father's cheek and then hopped off of her stool. She walked over to her mom and waited for her little sister._

_Charity stayed on her stool and looked up at her daddy. "I not tired, Daddy." She said. Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her little fist._

_"You go take your bath and get ready for bed." He told her._

_"But I want stay with you, Daddy." she pleaded, her blue eyes staring up at him, making testing her father's will power._

_"Good little girls go to bed when their mommies tell them. I thought you were a good little girl."_

_"I am. I am a good wittle girl, Daddy." she protested._

_"Then you need to go to bed."_

_She huffed. "Otay." Then she gave wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck. He picked her up off of the stool and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She kissed his cheek back and then he set her down. "Good night, I love you Daddy." she said._

_"I love you, too Baby girl."_

_Present day..._

Once she reached the top of the stairs, Charity turned around and looked at her father. "Good night. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Baby girl."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to do a father daughter thing here. Kinda fluffy, I know.**


	17. Chapter 17

Tuesday soon arrived. Tony sat at his desk, making phone calls to gather information on the latest case. It was twenty after twelve and he knew Charity would be arriving soon. He was on the phone when the elevator doors opened and Charuty stepped off. Thankfully, he was almost finished with the phone conversation and was able to hang up quickly.

Charity walked over to his desk. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered with a smile. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?" McGee asked, slightly frustrated that Tony was leaving in the middle of an investigation.

Tony picked up a file and tossed it at McGee. "That's the information I found. I've done my part."

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked, her curiosity and aggravation getting the best of her.

"With Charity to her doctor's appointment." Tony answered.

"Oh." Ziva said. "What is the appointment for?"

"Just to check up on the baby." Charity answered. "We get to listen to the heart beat." She was super excited.

"Oh." Ziva and McGee both said.

Tony and Charity then left. They soon arrived at the doctor's office. Once Charity had filled out some paper work, she and Tony were brought back to a small exam room. A nurse took Charity's blood pressure and her pulse. She checked a few other things before saying, "The doctor will be in to see you in just a few moments." Then she left.

Charity sat on the table and Tony sat on a rolly stool beside her. He began looking at all of the charts on the walls. There was one that showed what the baby looked like at certain stages during the pregnancy. There was another one that showed how the baby should be positioned for delivery. On a sink in the room stood a model of what the baby looks like inside the womb.

Charity watched as Tony took everything in and then as he stood up and walked over to the model womb. "What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Just that it's really happening." He answered.

"Just that what's really happening?"

"That you're having my baby."

"It is kind of amazing to think about." She replied. "At least you have the easy part."

"What do you mean I have the easy part?" He asked.

She just gave him a look. "Really?"

Tony laughed as he realized what she meant. "Okay, that was a dumb question." He admitted.

Before anything else could be said, the doctor walked in the room holding a chart. "Hello, I'm Doctor Lang." She greeted and offered her hand to Charity.

Charity took her hand. "Hello, I'm Charity."

Dr. Lang then looked up at Tony. "You must be the father-to-be."

"Yes, I'm Tony." He greeted, extending his hand.

Dr. Lang then turned her attention back to Charity. "Well, so far everything seems to be fine. Let's get everything set up and we'll listen to the baby's heart."

The doctor then got everything started and before long Tony and Charity could listen to the heart beat of their baby. "That's a very healthy heart beat." Dr. Lang commented. After a few more moments, the doctor stopped the machine. Then she turned to ask Charity a few questions. "Have you started taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes." Charity answered.

"Good." She then asked Charity a couple more questions. Then she pulled a paper out of a file folder. She handed it to Charity. "These are foods you need to avoid during your pregnancy."

"Okay." Charity said taking the list.

Dr. Lang pulled out another list and handed it for her. "These are foods you can have but in small amounts."

"Okay."

"Next week I want you to come in for an unltrasound. We can have you in the same day and time even. Will that work for you?"

"That works for me. What about you, Tony?" Charity asked, looking up at him.

"Works for me." Tony answered. "I'm sure your dad will let me out of work for that."

"You knocked up your boss's daughter?" Dr. Lang asked before she could stop herself. "You are one stupid man."

Charity couldn't help but laugh.

"Are we done here?" Tony asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes." Dr. Lang answered.

Tony and Charity left. Charity kissed Tony's cheek.

"I think you need a new doctor." Tony said as they sat in his car.

"I don't think so." Charity said smiling. "I talked to a lot of other women. Dr. Lang is the best in town."

Tony pulled his car into the parking space of a small diner. He looked at Charity. "Are you sure?"

Charity looked him square in the eye. "Yes, I've done my research. Now let's forget about what she said and go eat. Your baby and I need some food."

Tony smiled. "Okay." He leaned over and kissed Charity on the lips quickly. Then he opened his door and stepped out.

Charity opened her door and started to get out of the car. Unfortuneately, her foot came into contact with a slick patch of ice in the parking lot. She slipped and fell back into the car.

Tony rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered. "The car broke my fall."

Tony offered her his hand and helped her out of the car. Then he shut her door for her. They walked in headed to a table. A waitress came and took their order. They had a nice conversation and enjoyed their lunch together. They went back to the navy yard and Charity got in her car and headed back home. Tony walked back in to work.

When he arrived at his desk, Ziva and McGee looked at him. "How did the doctor's appointment go?" Ziva asked.

"Good, Charity and the baby are perfectly healthy." Tony answered with a smile. "We go back next week for an ultrasound."

Just then Gibbs walked in. "DiNozzo." He said.

"Yeah boss." Tony replied.

"How's my grandchild?" Gibbs asked.

"Good." Tony answered. "Perfectly healthy."

"Good. Now what information did you find on our suspect?"

Tony looked for his file, then he remembered he'd thrown it at McGee. Tony then looked at McGee, who was grinning from ear to ear as he held up the file Tony had.

"I don't think Tony has anything, but I have this." McGee said, standing up and taking the file to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked through the file. "Good work DiNozzo." Gibbs said, knowing better.

McGee was speechless. _Tony always takes credit for stuff I've found and never gets caught. The one time I take credit for his work, I get caught._ McGee thought to himself.

Gibbs headed to MTAC and left the "children" to themselves.

Tony smiled smugly at McGee. "You can't beat me." He said.

Ziva just laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next Tuesday soon arrived and Tony found himself sitting in the OBGYN's office with Charity once again. They were in a different room. In this room the charts on the wall advertised different birth control pills. "I feel like putting charts up about nirth control in this room is pointless." Tony commented.

Charity laughed. "I think I have to agree."

Tony kissed Charity's cheek. "You are so cute when you laugh."

Charity smiled at him. "Really?"

"Yes, and you are very beautiful when you smile."

Charity leaned over and kissed Tony on the lips. She pulled back and smiled at him. "You are such a charmer."

Tony grinned at her. Then he pulled her lips back to his for a deep passionate kiss.

Dr. Lang chose this moment to walk in the room. "You two really ought to stop that. That's how you got here in the first place."

Tony and Charity broke apart, looking like they just got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Dr. Lang laughed. "Let's get this ultrasound started and see what's going on in there."

Charity nodded. She sat back on the table.

"Lift up your shirt please." Dr. Lang said.

Charity complied and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomache.

Dr. Lang squirted some jelly on Charity's stomache.

Charity jumped at the cold of the jelly.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about the cold." Dr. Lang apologized.

"It's fine." Charity said.

Dr. Lang turned on the ultrsound machine and then put the wand to Charity's stomache. After moving the wand around for a few moments, the doctor then pointed to a small circle on the screen. "There's your baby."

Charity looked at the screen with a huge grin on her face. Then she turned to Tony, who was also smiling. After a few more moments the doctor stopped the ultrasound. "I'll be back in just a few moments with a copy for you."

Once the doctor brought in the ultrasound pictures and set up another appointment for the following month, Tony and Charity headed back to the navy yard. They rode up the elevator to Tony's floor together. Charity was eager to show the ultrasound pictures.

Tony and Charity stepped off the elevator. Charity saw her father setting at his desk and walked over. Gibbs looked up and smiled at her. He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "How are you feeling, baby girl?"

"I'm fine." She answered.

"How's my grandbaby?" He asked.

"Just fine." She replied and then pulled out the ultrasound pictures. "I've got the pictures."

Ziva and McGee stood up from their desks an walked over to get a look as well. Charity showed them the pictures from the ultrasound. Tony stood just behind Charity, looking over her shoulder at the pictures of their baby.

"Well, I had better head down to see Abby. She'll kill me if I don't show her the pictures. Then I have to get to work." Charity said.

"What do you do for a living?" Ziva asked Charity.

"I do home health care for this sweet old woman." Charity answered. "I really should get going though."

"I'll see you at home, baby girl." Gibbs said, pulling her in for another hug.

Charity waved to Ziva and McGee then she and Tony headed to the elevator. "I'll see you tomorrow at six?" Tony said.

"Better make it eight. I don't get off till seven."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Tony said. Then he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

Charity smiled and then stepped on the elevator and headed to show Abby the ultrasound pictures.

_Tony..._

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called once Charity had stepped on the elevator.

"Yeah boss." Tony said as he walked over to Gibbs' desk.

"I want you to come over to the house tonight. There's something in the basement I want to show you." Gibbs said.

"Sure thing boss." Tony replied. The rest of the day, Tony spent lost in thought, trying to figure out what Gibbs would want to show him. _Crap. I hope I'm not in trouble...again._


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs arrived at his home at six thirty. He knew Charity wouldn't be home yet. She would still be at work. He walked in the door and went and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Then he headed down the basement. He finished up with the plans he'd been making and then headed back up stairs when he heard the front door open.

"Hey, Daddy." Charity greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Tacos for dinner?" He requested.

"If that's what you want." She answered. "I'll just go and change and then start on those."

"Okay, I'll be in the basement." Gibbs told his daughter. He pulled her in for a hug and then walked down the steps into his basement.

Charity walked up the stairs and into her room. She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. She kicked off her socks and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She then walked into the kitchen. She hit the play button on the CD boom box she had sitting on the kitchen counter. She pulled everything she needed out of the fridge and got to work on the tacos. As she cooked she started singing along with the CD she had playing. She danced around the kitchen as she worked on the tacos.

_Tony..._

When Tony left work, he headed home and decided to change. He slipped into a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. Then he headed over to Gibbs' house. He pulled in the drive and then headed up the steps. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. No one answered so he knocked again. No one answered. He finally decided to just see if the door was unlocked. He put his hand on the handle and gave it a turn. The door came open.

Tony stepped inside and instantly heard music. He followed the sound of the music into the kitchen. There he found Charity singing and dancing while she cooked. She was wearing a pair of comfortable-looking jeans and a baggy gray t-shirt that she had to have gotten from her dad. Tony stood in the doorway and watched her for a few moments, a smile on his face. He watched as she shimmied and swayed her hips.

She did a little spin and spotted Tony. She stopped singing and dancing instantly. She looked at him, her face turning fire engine red. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

Tony grinned at her. "Long enough." Tony answered walking over to her.

"I didn't even know you were coming over." She said.

"Your dad told me to come over so he could show me something in the basement." Tony told her. "Boy am I glad he told me to come over."

Charity glared at him playfully. "I..." She began, but couldn't think of anything to say.

Tony gave her a huge smile. He captured her face between his hands. "I love this shade of red on your face."

This only made her cheeks flush even more.

Tony pulled her lips to his for a tender kiss.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them. "This isn't the basement, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Right, boss." Tony said, not knowing what else to say.

Then Gibbs and Tony headed down the steps, while Charity remained in the kitchen. Gibbs motioned for Tony to come over to the work bench. He pulled out some paper that had something drawn on it.

Tony looked at the paper. It had a picture of a crib on it with measurements and a few other things written on it. "You building a crib for the baby?" Tony asked.

"No, we are making a crib for the baby." Gibbs answered.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You are going to help me make this crib." Gibbs replied.


	20. Chapter 20

The days came and went quickly. It was now the week before Valentine's Day. Tony and Charity sat on the couch at Tony's apartment cuddled up watching old black and white movies and eating popcorn.

"So what is ity you and Dad have been doing in the basement these passed few weeks?" Charity asked Tony.

"It's a surprise." Tony answered with a grin.

"It's driving me nuts not knowing." She said.

"Well, if I told you then it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Speaking of surprises..." Tony said, reaching behind him and pulling some kind of brochure out. He handed it to Charity.

"What's this?" She asked, opening it up.

"My Valentine's gift to you." Tony answered.

Charity looked at the brochure. "A ski resort?" She questioned.

"Well, I know there probably won't be any skiing, but this will give us a chance to do the whole romantic get-away in a cabin thing right." Tony said with a smile.

"So, next weekend?" She asked.

Tony nodded. "What do you say?"

Charity looked thoughtful for a moment. "I say...that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Tony pulled Charity closer and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

The couple sat a while longer, finishing up the movie. When the movie was over, Charity looked at the clock. "I should get going." She said, kissing Tony's cheek and standing up. She walked over and started pulling on her coat.

Tony stood up and walked over to her. He gently grabbed her wrist.

Charity turned around and looked up at him, a question in her eyes.

"Stay?" Tony asked. Then he pulled her in for a pasionate kiss.

Charity dropped her coat to the floor and wrapped her arms around Tony.

Tony broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, Charity." He said, without a second thought.

Charity's breath caught in her throat and butterflies filled her stomache. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I love you, too, Tony." She said.

Tony then scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, where they made love until exhastion took over and they fell asleep.

Tony awoke the next day, Charity sound asleep in his arms. He watched her as she slept. He knew he needed to get up and get ready for work, but he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful. After a few moments he decided to wake her gently. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." He said.

She wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes shut tight. Then she snuggled closer to Tony. "Just five more minutes. I don't wanna go to school today, Daddy." She said.

"You did not just call me Daddy." He said.

Charity mumbled something incoherently.

Tony moved his hands down to Charity's sides. He wiggled his fingers along her skin, tickling her. Then he kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips, and then her chin. "You need to wake up."

Charity let out a small giggle and pushed Tony's hands away. "Alright you win. I'm awake." She replied opening her eyes.

Tony grinned at her. He pulled her close for a kiss. "You are so beautiful in the morning."

"Really? With my hair all a mess and my morning breath?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I like your hair all 's sexy." Tony answered. "And what morning breath?"

"You must really be in love with me then." She replied.

"I am." Tony said, grinning.

Charity caught a glimpse of the clock on the nightstand behind Tony. Her eyes became wide. "Oh crap! I'm late!" she rolled out of bed and then started scrambling for her clothes.

"You're already late, you may as well take your time." Tony said. "That's my plan."

"I'm surprised you aren't in an even bigger hurry than I am. I mean considering who your boss is."

"Well, if your dad were going to kill me he would have done so when he found out you were having my baby."

"Good point."

_A little while later..._

Tony arrived to work two hours late. Gibbs looked up at Tony from his desk. "DiNozzo, why are you so late this morning?"

"I...uhm...overslept." Tony answered, not wanting to tell Gibbs of his activities with Charity.

Gibbs then just stared at him for a moment and then went back to his paperwork.

Tony walked over to his desk and realized he had finished all of his paperwork. He picked up his cell phone and started scrolling through his contacts. He came to his father's number and hit the send button. After a few short seconds he heard, "This number has been disconnected."

Tony hung up his phone, a frustrated look on his face. Tony sat in thought for a moment. Then he decided to use his resouces as federal agent to locate his father.

"What are you doing, Tony?" McGee inquired.

"Nothing, McGeek." Tony said.

_Charity..._

Charity arrived at the residence of Mrs. Elizabeth Gardener, or as she preferred to be called Memaw. Charity walked in the woman's living room. "Sorry, I'm late Sherry.' She said to the other home care worker.

"It's fine." Sherry replied. "Well, I'll see you tonight."

"okay, have a good day."

'You too." Sheery replied and then left.

Charity walked into the old woman's sun room. She was sitting in her favorite chair, where she could catch the sun's rays. "Sorry, I'm late Memaw." Charity said walking over to the woman.

"It's perfectly fine Dumplin." The old woman replied. Then she looked up at Charity with those knowing green eyes. "You have a good reason."

Charity looked at the woman suspiciously. "What...how?"

"Please dumplin. I may be old and it may have been a while since I've been with a man, but I do remember the morning after look."

"I can't hide anything from you can I Memaw."

The two women shared a laugh and then they went about their daily routine.

_Later that night..._

Tony was once again in the basement with Gibbs, working on the crib. "Did you build a crib like this for Charity?" Tony asked, curious.

"I wasn't able to." Gibbs answered. "I was stationed overseas."

"Oh." Tony said.

The two men then worked in silence, save for the sound of music coming from the kitchen and Charity dancing across the floor. Gibbs and Tony worked with smiles on their faces, both thinking about the woman they loved and the baby she was carrying.


	21. Chapter 21

Tony arrived at Ms. Gardener's house to pick Charity up for their weekend get-a-way. He got out of his car and walked up to the door and knocked. Charity opened the door and greeted him with a smile. "Come in." She said stepping aside. "Sherry is running a little late."

Tony walked in the door. "Okay, so I get to meet Ms. Gardener?"

"Yes, you get to meet Memaw." She answered. "She's in the sun room." They walked in the sun room and found Memaw in her favorite chair. "Hey, Memaw."

"Hello dumplin." The old woman said, smiling fondly at Charity. Then she looked up and saw Tony. "You must be the young man that charmed the panties off of my little dumplin."

Tony laughed nervously. "That would be me."

Memaw stood up from her chair and walked to stand in front of Tony. She looked him up and down. "Well, I can see how you did it." She commented. "You're a handsome little devil."

"Why thank you Ms. Gardener." Tony said politely, smiling.

"Please darlin, call me Memaw."

"Alright, Memaw." Tony said.

"So, tell me about yourself, Tony." Memaw said.

"What would you like to know?" Tony asked.

"Let's start with something easy...when and where were you born?" She asked. After Tony answered her, she then started asking him a series of questions. She was giving him the third degree, she was a super interragator.

Soon Sheery arrived. Charity put on her coat and then walked over to Memaw. "I'll see you Monday afternoon." She then hugged the woman.

"Alright, dumplin. You have a good time on your trip." Then she looked over at Tony. "You be careful with my little dumplin. You keep her safe."

"I will." Tony said.

Tony and Charity then headed out the door and hopped in the car. "That is one spunky old woman." Tony said.

Charity laughed. "She keeps me on my toes."

"You really care about her, don't you?" Tony commented.

Charity smiled fondly. "She's like a grandmother to me."

"You know, I think we could use her at NCIS." Tony remarked.

"What for?" Charity asked, suspiciously.

"She's great at interrogation. I think she may even be better than your dad."

Charity laughed. "You think she could get a suspect to crack faster than dad, huh?"

"If anyone could do it, Memaw could."

Tony and Charity both laughed. Charity looked over at Tony. "We need to talk baby names."

"No we don't." Tony said, a sly smile.

"Why do you say that?" Charity asked.

"I told you already, DiNozzos can't have girls so it has to be a boy. His name will be Anothony D. DiNozzo just like his dad and grandfather." Tony answered with a laugh.

"Well even if you're right and it iss a boy, I think the world has enough Anthony D. DiNozzos already." Charity said with a laugh.

"What name would you pick then?" Tony asked.

"Well, for a boy I like the names Owen and Harrison." Charity answered. "For a girl I like the name Kelly May, after my sister." She answered.

"What about the middle name for a boy?" Tony asked.

"Well, do you have an open mind about this?" Charity asked.

"Well, I'm giving up having my son named after me, I'd say I have an open mind." Tony answered.

"Okay," Charity began, "this name is just a middle name and it can be used for either a boy or girl."

"Some of those names that can go either way are more boy names than girls names." Tony said.

"Well I was thinking Kelly for the middle name, after my sister." Charity replied.

Tony sat silent for a moment, just looking at the road ahead of him.

"Tony?" Charity asked.

"Yes?"

"You haven't said anything since I mentioned Kelly as the middle name for a boy."

"That's because I'm trying to think of a delicate way to say that I don't like that name for a boy. Not even as a middle name." Tony answered.

"Why not?" Charity asked, her emotions instantly getting to her.

"He'll get made fun of." Tony answered. "Do you want our son to get made fun of?"

"No, but it's a middle name. Nobody new my middle name in school and no one knows your middle name now." She countered.

"But still. I mean boys should have manly names. Kelly isn't manly at all." Tony said.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When they arrived at the cabin, Charity went inside and headed straight for the bedroom. She locked herself in and Tony out.

Tony carried their bags in and then headed up the steps and to the bedroom. He tried to open the door, but quickly realized that it was locked. He knocked on the door. "Charity, let me in." He said. Tony waited, but there was no response. He sighed and went back down the steps. He plopped down on the couch. "Maybe she just needs some time alone." Tony spoke to no one in particualr.

He waited a couple hours and still Charity didn't come down. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She was still giving him the silent treatment. He went back down to sit on the couch. "This is not at all how I thought I would be spending tonight." Tony spoke aloud. He ended up falling asleep on the couch.

It was about two in the morning when Charity decided to walk down the stairs. She found Tony asleep on the couch. She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the couch cushion. She sat and watched him for a few moments, then she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

Tony's eyes popped open. "Hey." He said, setting up.

"Hey." She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I'm sorry..." They both began at the same time. They laughed weakly.

"I'll go first." Charity said.

"No, please let me." Tony replied.

"Okay." Charity consented.

"I shouldn't have just rejected using Kelly as the middle name for our son."

"You mean if it turns out to be a boy." Charity said.

"Yeah." Tony said. "I know that it would mean a lot to you to use name the baby after your sister. I should have thought about it for a little longer."

Charity looked at Tony. "Can I go now?"

Tony laughed. "Go ahead."

"I should have thought about it, too. I mean it would mean a lot to me to name the baby after my sister, but it wouldn't be fair to our baby, if it turns out to be a boy, to give him a girl's name. Even if it is just a middle name." Charity said. "You were right."

Tony looked bewildered.

Charity looked at him. "What?"

"I've never had a woman tell me I was right before." He answered. "I'm not sure how to handle this."

Charity laughed. "Well, we could just go upstairs and make up." She replied.

"I like the way you think." Tony responded with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of weeks had passed since Tony and Charity's trip. Gibbs and the team were working on a case and Gibbs had gotten into one of his determined moods again. The team hadn't gone home in a little over a week.

Charity had another doctor's appointment for another ultrasound. She decided to head over to NCIS a little early so she could visit Abby. She stepped off the elevator and walked into Abby's lab.

"I knew you'd be here soon, Gibbs." Abby said, not truning around to look who was behind her.

"So, my father and I both make a disturbance in the force?" Charity said with a giggle.

Abby turned around, a huge smile on her face. "Charity!" She then ran over to Charity and pulled her into a hug.

Charity looked at Abby with a huge smile when they broke apart. "I have something to show you." Charity told her.

"Oooh, I'm excited." Abby said.

Charity stepped back and took her jacket off. "Isn't it amazing?"

"You have the cutest little baby bump!" Abby said excitedly. Then she reached out a hand and looked up at Charity. "May I?"

"Of course." Charity answered.

Abby reached out her hand and touched Charity's slightly swollen stomache. "This is so cool." Abby said. Then she bent down and started talking to Charity's stomache. "Hey there little baby Chony. This is your Aunt Abby. I can't wait to meet you."

Charity looked at Abby. "Chony?"

Abby straightened. "Yup, until you guys find out the sex of the baby and what you are going to name him or her, we can call it Chony. It's a combination of Charity and Tony." Abby answered with a grin.

Charity laughed. "I actually like that."

"Well, actually it's not just Chony." Abby replied.

"Then what is it?" Charity asked.

"It's Chony Dibbs."

Charity and Abby laughed. Then Charity looked at the clock. "I had better go get Tony. We have another ultrasound today."

"Okay, I wish you good luck. Your dad isn't letting anyone leave." Abby said.

"He will let Tony leave." Charity said with a determined look on her face.

Abby laughed. "I almost forgot who I was talking to." She said. "Now when you get back from that appointment, you come down here and show me the baby."

"Got it." Charity said and then headed up to get Tony.

She stepped off the elevator and spotted Tony sitting at his desk.

"I think someone is here to see you, Tony." Ziva said.

Tony looked up and saw Charity walking over to him. He stood up and met her half way. "What's up, babe?" He asked.

"It's Tuesday." She answered.

"It is?" Tony asked.

Charity laughed. "Yes, so we have another ultrasound today."

"I don't know if your dad will let me leave. He's determined again." Tony said, really wanting to go, but knowing how Gibbs was.

Charity looked up at him. "You want to go right?"

"Yeah, I love going to see our baby." He answered.

"Then just leave everything to me." She said.

Before Tony could say anything, Gibbs walked in. "DiNozzo what are you doing? Get back to work." Gibbs ordered, not noticing his daughter.

"Right boss." Tony said going to set back down at his desk.

Gibbs then noticed Charity standing in the middle of their desks. "What are you doing here baby girl?"

"I came to get Tony. We have another appointment." Charity answered.

"Can't you go by yourself?" Gibbs asked his daughter.

"I can, but I don't want to." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

Gibbs let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright DiNozzo, you can go. Just be back soon."

"Okay, boss. Thanks." Tony said, standing up.

"Thanks, Daddy." Charity said. She walked over and hugged her father quickly and then she and Tony left for the appointment.

Once they were in the car Tony looked over at Charity. "You are good." He said.

Charity grinned. "Thank you." She replied. "Oh and Abby came up with a nickname for our baby until we find out the sex and what we ant the name to be."

"Really?" Tony asked. "What is it?"

"Chony Dibbs." Charity answered.

Tony laughed. "Our names combined. I like it."

"Me too." Charity said.

Soon they arrived at the OBGYN's office. They were led back to the room with the ultrasound machine once again. Dr. Lang entered the room. "How are you feeling today, Charity?" She asked.

"Great." Charity answered.

"Alright then, let's see how the baby is doing." Dr. Lang said.

Charity lifted her shirt. Dr. Lang squirted the cold jelly on her stomache and then started moving the wand around. She stopped moving the wand and pointed to the screen. "There's the head and the body. There's an arm, and there's a leg."

Charity couldn't help but smile as she looked at the screen. Once the doctor left, Charity looked over at Tony, the huge smile still on her face. "I love you."

Tony grinned back at her. "I love you, too." Then he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he put his hand on her stomache. He leaned over and spoke to their unborn baby, "I love you, too." Then he kissed the baby bump.

Charity giggled. Then she lovingly placed a hand on her stomache. Then she looked at Tony. "It's amazing how much you can love someone, you haven't even met yet."


	23. Chapter 23

Tony sat on the couch snuggled up with Charity. Unconsciously he was rubbing her slightly swollen stomache. He kissed her forehead. "So how much longer do do we have to wait before we find out if Chony is a boy or girl?" He asked.

"We have to wait till May." Charity answered.

"That's two months away." Tony complained.

Charity laughed. "And we may not even find out then. The baby could be shy."

Tony chuckled. "DiNozzo's aren't shy."

Charity looked at him. "This baby is also a Gibbs."

"True, but you don't seem so shy." Tony responded.

Charity playfully slapped his arm. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yes, I am." Tony replied, then he kissed her softly on the lips.

The next couple pf months came and went. May had finally arrived and Charity's stomache had swollen quite a bit more. It was the day of her ultrasound to find out the sex of the baby. She was sitting with Memaw while she waited for Sherry to arrive.

"So, what do you think Memaw?" Charity inquired.

"About what dumplin?" Memaw asked.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?"

Memaw looked at Charity's stomache. "A boy." She answered.

Charity grinned. "Have you been talking to Tony?"

"No." The old woman laughed. "You're carrying low and in the front. If it were a girl, you'd be carrying high and you would have a butt the size of Texas."

Charity laughed.

sherry soon arrived and Charity was on her way to NCIS to pick up Tony. Just as she started her car, her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller id. Then she answered the phone.

_Tony..._

The team was working on a case and they had just gotten a hot new lead. Unfortunately, the lead had brought them to suspect someone in the agency was the mastermind. Once they told the director what was up, he had NCIS put on lockdown.

They sat in the cinference room with th director, going over their list of suspects. Tony looked up at the clock. "Crap." He mumbled.

"What, DiNozzo?" The director asked.

"Charity's doctor's appointment is today. In just an hour. We are supposed to find out the sex of the baby." Tony answered.

"You can call her and let her know you can't be there." Director Vance told Tony.

"Thanks." Tony said. He then pulled out his cell phone and called Charity.

"Hey Tony, what's up?" came her sweet voice.

"I'm not going to be able to make it to the ultrasound today." Tony told her, dread in his voice.

"Why not?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"We are under a lockdown right now." He answered. "I wish I could be there, but I can't."

"I know." Charity said, trying to be rational, but finding her horemones wouldn't let her. "Just call me when I can come see you. I'll bring the pictures."

"Okay, I will." Tony said, feeling like a heel. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too." She said, doing her best to keep the tears out of her voice.

Then they hung up. _I feel like a huge jerk right now._ Tony thought to himself.

_Charity..._

After Charity was able to calm herself down, she drove to her OBGYN's office. She was led to an exam room and waited for Dr. Lang to arrive. When Dr. Lang entered the room she looked around. "No baby daddy, today?" She asked.

"He had some issues at work and can't leave." Charity answered.

"Oh, well do you still want to go ahead with this ultrasound?" Dr. Lang asked.

"Yes." Charity answered. "Maybe I can toture him with it later."

Dr. Lang smiled. "Alright."

Charity lifted her shirt and Dr. Lang sqirted the jelly on her stomache and then began moving the wand around. After a few moments she located the baby. "Alright, let's see it's a..."

Charity arrived home shortly after her appointment. She sat on the couch looking at the pictures from theultrasound. Then she lovingly placed her hand on heer belly. "I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you." She said.

After a few more hours, her cell phone rang. She checked to see who it was. She then hit the accept button and held the phone to her ear. "Hey, Tony. Is the lockdown over?"

"Yes." He answered. "So, do we know what we are having?"

Charity grinned devilishly. "Maybe." She answered.

"You are going to torture me with this aren't you?" Tony said.

"Yes." She answered. "I have to go now. I'll see you after a while. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Charity hung up. Then she slipped on her shoes and and grabbed her coat and car keys. Then she hopped in her car and headed out.


	24. Chapter 24

Tony sat at his desk filling out paperwork. He couldn't stop thinking about Charity and the baby. McGee looked up from his desk over at Tony. "So, did Charity tell you what you guys are having?" He asked.

"No, I think she may torture me with the information for a while." Tony answered.

"That's what I would do." Ziva interjected.

Tony glared at Ziva. "You are a cruel woman."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Abby stepped out. She wore a bright smile on her face.

"What's up, Abby?" Tim asked.

"Charity is on her way here. I wanted to be up here when she arrives. I mean I'm super excited." Abby answered.

Tony looked up at Abby. "She told you didn't she?"

Abby grinned at Tony. "No, she didn't tell me. She wants you to be the first to know. I'm here so I can find out."

A few seconds later the elevator doors parted again, this time Charity stepped out. She headed straight to Tony.

Tony stood up. "So, what are we having?" He asked.

Charity pulled out the ultrasound pictures. She handed them to Tony. "The third one is the one I'm sure you'll be most interested in."

Tony flipped through to the third picture. He examined it carefully. Then he looked at Charity and pointed to something on the picture. "Is that what I think it is?"

"No, that's the thumb." She answered. Then she pointed to something else in the picture. "This is what you were thinking of."

A huge grin instantly consumed Tony's face. Then he pulled Charity into his arms and kissed her enthusiastically. He broke the kiss and then bent down and kissed Charity's stomache.

Ziva looked at the couple. "So, what is it a boy or girl?" she asked.

Charity looked over at Ziva. "You can't tell by his reaction and the look on his face?" Charity asked.

"No." Ziva answered, a confused look on her face.

Abby looked at Ziva."That is the look of a man who just found out he put the stem on the apple." She said.

Ziva now looked really confused. "What?"

Charity smiled at Ziva. "It's a boy." She answered.

"I get to have a little Mini Me." Tony said the grin still on his face.

"That's scarey." Ziva commented. "A mini version of you. That's all the world needs."

Charity looked at Ziva. "Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll take after me."

Tony looked at Charity suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"I love you, but I don't know if I can handle two of you,, especially when one of you is going to be much smaller and full of energy." She answered teasingly.

Tony glared at her playfully. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He placed a kiss on top of her head. Then he put his hand on her stomache and left it there.

"Tony, don't you hog the pregnant woman." Abby said.

Tony laughed and released Charity. Charity walked over to Abby. They embraced and then Abby walked over to Tony and took the pictures from his hand. "Wow, it's obvious he's a boy."

A cocky grin flashed across Tony's face. "Of course. He's a DiNozzo."

Charity rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, you can't tell he's the proud papa can you?" She said sarcastically.

Tony looked at her, the cocky grin still on his face. "You know it's true."

Charity's face turned bright red. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't say anything. She then closed her mouth and settled for slapping his arm.

He just laughed and then pulled her back into his arms.

After a few seconds, Gibbs and duckie stepped off of the elevator. Gibbs looked up and saw his daughter. "Do I have a grandson or a granddaughter?" Gibbs asked.

"A grandson." Charity answered with a grin on her still red face.

Gibbs grinned. "It's about time there's a boy in this family."

Charity untangled herself from Tony and walked over to her father. "I didn't know I was so difficult." She teased.

Gibbs just looked at her. Then he pulled her in for a hug. "Congratulations baby girl."

"Thanks daddy." She said.

Gibbs broke apart from his daughter and walked over to Tony. He looked at him and then clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, boss." Tony said.

Duckie walked over to Charity. "Congratualtions, Charity." He said as he opened his arms for a hug.

Charity smiled and hugged Duckie. "Thanks Duckie."

Then Duckie looked at her. "This is one lucky boy. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

"You are so sweet, Duckie. Thank you." She said, hugging him again.

Duckie then looked at Tony. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Duckie." Tony said.

Later that night, they had all left and gone to their own homes. Tony had gone home with Charity and Gibbs. Gibbs was in the basement working on the boat. Tony and Charity sat curled up on the couch. They fell asleep, their hands clasped laying on her stomache.

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I never expected anyone to like this story. It means so much that you guys like my story.**


	25. Chapter 25

Tony sat at his desk staring at his computer screen. He was using technology and his resources as a federal agent to locate and record of where his father had been and where he might be now. After a while, his computer froze up. He glared at the computer screen.

"What's the matter Tony?" McGee asked, a taunting smile on his face. "Your computer givng you problems?"

"No, my father is." Tony answered, frustrated.

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked.

"Nothing." Tony answered. He stood up and walked to the elevator. He pushed the down button and then stepped on when the doors opened. When he stepped back off of the elevator, he headed down the hall and entered Abby's lab.

Music was playing and Abby was dancing around her lab. She spun around and saw Tony. She noticed the frustrated look on his face. She walked over to him and hugged him. Then she looked up at him. "What's wrong Tony?" She asked when she broke the hug.

Tony let out a sigh. "I can't find my father." He answered.

"You want to tell him about his grandson." Abby said, a statement not a question.

Tony answered anyway. "Yeah."

"You want me to help you." She stated once again.

"Exactly." Tony answered again.

"I'll do my best." She answered, She then walked over to her computer and started to work her magic.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said.

"No problem Tony." She replied. "I'll do anything for family."

After the work day was over, Tony headed over to the Gibbs' residence. He and Gibbs were going to try and finish up the crib. On the way there, Tony's phone rang. "Hello beautiful. I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"Could you stop by the store and pick up a few things first?" Charity asked in an extra sweet voice. "I'm having some really bad cravings."

"Text me a list and I'll pick it up." Tony replied.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too." He said. He hung up and soon his phone was ringing. When he arrived at the store he picked up his phone and read the list Charity had texted him: bagel bite pizzas, chocolate whipped cream, peanut butter, pretzels, and oreos. Tony looked confused, but picked up the items anyway.

Tony soon arrived at Gibbs' house. He was greeted at the door by Charity. She gave him a quick kiss and took the bag from him. "You are the best." She told him.

"I know." Tony said. "So are you going to eat all of this stuff combined into one dish?"

She looked up at him. "Of course not. I'm going to put the chocoalte whipped cream on the bagel bite pizzas. The peanut butter goes with the pretzels and the oreos."

Tony just looked at her. "Yuck."

"Hey, don't knock it until you try it." She teased. She then put the bagel bites in the oven. "Besides, it's what your son is telling me to eat."

Tony laughed. "I don't believe you, blaming our son."

Gibbs came up from the basement. "You're late DiNozzo."

"It's my fault, Daddy. I had a craving." Charity said.

Gibbs looked at his daughter. "What kind of craving?"

"Pizza and whipped cream, oreos pretzels and peanut butter." She answered.

"That's what your mother ate when she was pregnant with you."

"I knew it wasn't our son." Tony teased.

Charity couldn't help herself, she stuck her toung out at Tony.

"We have a lot of work to do, come on DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

Tony gave Charity a kiss on the cheek and then headed down in the basement with Gibbs. As they worked, Tony was lost in thought, trying to figure out how he could find his father.

"I'm sure Abby will find him for you." Gibbs said.

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "How did you know?"

Gibbs just stared at Tony.

"Right, you just know." Tony said.

The two men worked in silence the rest of the heard someone knock on the door and Charity go to answer it. They heard some words exchanged and then whoever the visitor was left and the door was shut. All was quiet after that.

Gibbs and Tony soon finished up for the night. They hadn't been able to finish the crib, but they were almost done. "We should be able to finish up tomorrow."

"I'll pick up the mattress tomorrow." Tony said.

Gibbs nodded. Then the two men headed up the stairs. They found Charity stretched across the couch, sound asleep. They debated on waking her up or not, but soon decided to just let her sleep. Gibbs took a blanket from the closet and civered his daughter up. Then he headed to his room. Tony walked over to the couch. He kissed her forehead and then headed back to his apartment. When he arrived, he couldn't help, but think about how empty his apartment felt. _This place doesn't feel like a home._ He thought as he climbed in bed. Then he decided what he needed to do.


	26. Chapter 26

The next night, Abby took Charity out to see a movie, while Gibbs and Tony finished the crib. Once the crib was finished, they carried it up to Charity's room and put the mattress in it. They walked down from Charity's room. Gibbs grabbed them a couple of cold ones and they sat down in the living room.

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "What's on your mind, DiNozzo?"

Tony took a swig of liquid courage. Then he looked at Gibbs. "I...uhm..." Tony begand, but couldn't find the right words to finish his sentence.

Gibbs reached over and slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Just spit it out, already." Gibbs told him.

Tony took another drink and put the bottle down on the table. "I am asking your blessing to ask Charity to marry me."

Gibbs took a drink of his own beer and then sat it down on the table. He looked Tony square in the eye. "I knew that this day would come." Gibbs told Tony and then sighed.

"What day is that?" Tony asked, unable to help himself.

"The day when a man would come into my daughter's life and they would fall in love." Gibbs answered. "The day another man would come in and take my baby girl away."

Tony looked at Gibbs. "I'm not going to take her away..."

Gibbs interrupted him. "Yes you will, but I know it's just part of life." Gibbs grabbed his drink and took another sip, then he put it back down on the table.

"But, boss..." Tony began.

Gibbs waved his hand to silence him. "Ever since Shannon and Kelly were killed, Charity has been my whole world. The moment I saw you two, talking at NCIS when you first met, I knew that something was going to happen."

"How?" Tony asked. "I didn't even know then."

"The look on your face when you saw her was the very same look I had on my face when I first met her mother." Gibbs answered.

"Oh." was all Tiny could think to say.

Gibbs sighed. "I would be proud to call you my son-in-law."

Tony looked at Gibbs shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. The two men sat in silence for a while. Gibbs looked at Tony, "If you tell anyone about what I've said tonight..." Gibbs began.

"You don't have to finish that sentence. I got it, don't tell anyone at all." Tony said.

Gibbs laughed.

After a few moments, Abby and Charity walked in the front door. They slipped off their shoes and walked in the living room. "We're home!" Charity sang.

The two men looked up and smiled.

Charity looked over at Abby. "I think I'm scared. They look too happy for being alone for so long."

"I think I have to agree with you." Abby replied. "Let's just smile and walk away slowly."

Tony stood up and walked over to Charity. "We were just happy because we have that surprise we've been working on done."

Charity's face lit up. "You did?"

Gibbs stood up. "Yes we did baby girl."

"Well, let's go see it." She said heading over to the basement.

"You're heading in the wrong direction." Tony said.

Charity turned to look back at the two men. "Well, where is it then?"

"It's in your room." Tony answered.

Charity headed to the stairs. She slowly started climbing up and to her room. Gibbs, Tony, and Abby follwed her up. Once they reached the top of the stairs, Charity walked to her room. She opened the door and looked over against the wall.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed. She walked over to the crib and ran her hands over it. "It's beautiful!" She turned to look at the men behind her. "You guys made this?"

They nodded.

Charity wobbled over to them and threw her arms around them, forcing them into a group hug. "Thank you so much." When she pulled away, tears were in her eyes.

Tony reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "At least we know you like it."

Charity grinned. Then she put an arm around Tony and an arm around Gibbs. "I don't like it. I love it and I love it because the two men that mean the most to me in this whole world made it, together."

Abby put on a pouty face. "Don't I get a hug? I mean I took you out so they could surprise you."

Charity grinned and let go of Tony and her father. She walked over to Abby and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, too Abby." Charity said with a laugh.

Abby left and Tony ended up staying the night. He and Charity snuggled up in her bed. While they were snuggled up, Tony felt something bump his side. "What was that?"

Charity grinned. "Your son just kicked us both." She answered.

Tony looked at her. "I thought he was your son, too."

"You see when he's behaving himself and not kicking me, he's my son. When he's being mean and kicking me in the ribs or the kidneys, he's your son." Charity answered with a giggle.

Tony laughed and then kissed Charity's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." She said, just before drifting off to sleep.

Tony watched her as she slept for a little while. He began to plan when and how he was going to propose to her. He kissed the top of her head and soon fell asleep himself.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know Gibbs and Tony have gotten a little out of character, but I wanted to make a father/son moment between Gibbs and Tony.**


	27. Chapter 27

After Charity and Tony had gone to bed, Gibbs went to the basement and started working on his boat. As he worked on his boat, he let his mind wander and travel back in time.

_flashback..._

_ After everything that had happened, Gibbs was finally able to bring his baby girl home. He sat on the couch , Charity sitting in his lap. She looked up at him, so much sadness and youthfull innocence in her eyes. "Daddy, why did God call Mommy and Sissy to Heaven?"_

_ Gibbs looked into those big blue eyes of hers. They looked so sad. "God decided he needed two more angels in Heaven." He answered._

_ "But we needed two angels here." She said._

_ "It may seem that way, but they are still here with us." He told her. _

_ "Where?" She asked._

_ "Right here." Gibbs said pointing to her heart. "Because we loved them so much, they will always be in our hearts."_

_ "Do you think God made them our guardian angels?" Charity asked, her sweet little voice, sounding so pure, sad, and hopeful all at the same time._

_ "I'm sure he did. I bet they are watching over us right now." Gibbs told his daughter. "You know what else?"_

_ "What?" She asked._

_ "I bet they are trying to tell us just how much they love us and that they want us to be happy." He told his little girl._

_ "Daddy, will you promise me something?" She asked._

_ "Anything baby girl." He answered, wanting so much to put a smile on her face._

_ "Promise me you won't become an angel for a long long time. Promise me you'll stay with me always." She said._

_ "I promise I will do what I can to make sure I stay with you. I won't leave you, baby girl." He told her, doing his best to keep the tears from his eyes._

_ "I love you, Daddy." She said with a yawn._

_ "I love you, too, baby girl." He told his daughter, hugging her tighter. He stretched out on the couch, still holding his baby girl. She yawned and snuggled closer to her father. She soon fell asleep wrapped in her daddy's embrace. After a short while he joined her in dreamland. _

_Present day..._

It was two in the morning and Charity walked down the basement steps, where she found her father hard at work on his boat. "Daddy, it's two in the morning. What are you doing still awake?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Gibbs retorted.

Charity walked towards her father. "Your grandson keeps kicking me in the kidneys." She answered. "That makes it a little hard to sleep. Now, what about you?"

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "I was just thinking."

"Would you care to tell me about what?" She asked.

"Just memories." He answered. Gibbs put his tools down and put and arm around Charity. He pulled her close and held her for an immeasureable moment.

Charity looked up at him. She knew what he was thinking even without him saying so. "I'm always going to be your baby girl." She said.

Gibbs kissed the top of her head. "I know. I love you baby girl."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"You had better get some rest." He told her.

"Okay, good night Daddy. I love you." She said.

"Good night Baby girl. I love you, too."

He watched her walk up the stairs and couldn't help, but picture that little six-year-old girl carrying her teddy bear and begging him to read her a bedtime story.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day, Tony headed down to Abby's lab. He found her sitting in front of her computer. She turned around and looked at him, a sad look on her face. "What's wrong Abs?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Tony." She said getting up and hugging him.

"You're sorry about what?" He asked.

Abby broke apart from the hug. She looked up at Tony. "I have searched through every flight log, and travel agency, and run every camera I have access to and run them through evey facial recognition program I have, but I can't find your father." She said.

Tony could see that Abby was on the verge of a breakdown. The big brother complex he had developed for Abby kicked in and he hugged her. "It's alright, Abby. I know you did your best."

"I just can't believe that i can't find him. I must be losing my touch." Abby told Tony.

Tony held Abby at arm's length. "Come on, Abby you are the one and only Abby Sciuto. You are the best."

"Thanks, Tony." She said. "But you can't cheer me up."

"Not even when I ask you for some help with something else." He said.

"I'm not sure you want my help. I mean, I can't find your dad." She said, getting kind of depressed.

"Last night, I asked Gibbs for his blessing to ask Charity to marry me." Tony said.

Abby instantly perked up. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He gave me his blessing." Tony answered. "Now, I need your help picking out an engagement ring for Charity."

Abby practically jumped for joy. "When do you want to go shopping?"

"Is right now good for you?" Tony asked.

"Right now is perfect!" Abby said, giddy as a school girl.

They headed to the parking garage and hopped in Tony's car. Tony drove them to a local jewelry store. They got out and walked into the store. A sales clerk instantly greeted them. "How may I help you?" The man asked.

"We are looking for engagement rings." Tony answered.

"Well, congratulations to the two of you." The man exclaimed.

Tony and Abby looked at each other. Then they both began to speak at the same time. "Oh, no we aren't a couple."

Tony stopped speaking and Abby looked at the man. "I'm here to help him find the right ring. I'm his girlfriend's best friend."

"Oh, well whatever. The engagement rings are over this way." The man said and started walking off.

Tony and Abby followed him. He brought them to a case full of diamond engagement rings. Tony looked at Abby. "What do you think she would like?" He asked.

Abby looked at the rings. She pointed out a few and the man pulled them out one at a time. Abby and Tony both examined the rings, not liking any of them.

"Perhaps you would like to make a custom engagement ring?" The salesman suggested.

"That would be a good idea." Tony said.

The man pulled out a book full of the different choices of the rings. "First thing, white gold or yellow gold?"

Tony looked at Abby. "Which one does Charity prefer?"

"White gold." Abby answered.

They then picked out the ring style, choosing a three-stone ring. "Would you like all diamonds or one diamond and another stone?"

Tony thought for a moment, then he remembered that their son was due in September. "I want the center stone to be a diamond and the two smaller stones on the side to be the birthstone for september."

"That would be saphires." The man said. "Now how big do you want the diamond to be?"

"How much is it you're supposed to spend on an engagement ring?" Tony asked.

"Three months salary." Abby and the salesman both answered at the same time.

"Right." Tony looked at the prices and decided a one and a half carat diamond. He placed the order and put a down payment on the ring.

When they left, Abby turned to Tony. "Charity is going to love this ring. She's really going to love that you had Chony's birthstone on the ring."

"I hope so." Tony said.

"Trust me." Abby said, happily. "Have you two settled on a name yet?"

"Not yet." Tony answered.

"So, how are you going to pop the question?" Abby asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"I haven't figured that part out yet." Tony answered. "I'm still working on the plan."

"Of you need any ideas, I'm here to help." Abby told him.

"I may just have to take you up on that offer Abs. Thanks for your help today."

"No, problem. That's what family is for." Abby replied, with a grin.

**A/N: A little brother/sister moment here. I hope you enjoy :) Thanks for the reviews.**


	29. Chapter 29

A month passed and the ring came in. Tony picked it up on his lunch and when he arrived back at the office, he walked over to his desk and sat down. Tony looked at his desk and noticed it was clear of all paperwork. He decided to get on his computer and google proposal ideas.

He scrolled through the search results and found nothing that would be right. Then he realized that nothing he looked up would be right. He needed something original, something special for Charity. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and looked at it under his desk, wanting to keep it a secret. He stared at the ring, hoping he could get an idea from looking at the ring. When nothing came, he closed the box and shoved it back in his pocket. He headed down to see Abby and get an idea from her.

As soon as Abby spotted Tony stepping into her lab, she was up from her seat and ran to him. "Did the ring come in?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Tony answered.

"Well, let's see it!" She said excitedly. Tony pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it up. "Oh my! She's going to love it!"

"I hope so." Tony said.

"Oh, trust me Tony, she will." Abby said. "Now, have you figured out how you're going to pop the question?"

"No, that's why I came down here." Tony admitted.

Abby jumped up and down. "I have the perfect idea!"

Tony put his hands on Abby's shoulders to make her stop bouncing. "Will you tell me this perfect idea?"

"Of course." Abby answered. Abby then told him her perfect idea.

"You're right, that is perfect. Thank you Abby." Tony said with a smile. He pulled her into a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be completely lost." Abby replied with a grin.

Tony left the lab and returned to his desk.

Ziva and McGee looked at Tony. They watched as he made a few phone calls. "What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva asked once he had hung up the phone.

"Nothing." Tony answered, trying to play it cool.

"Come on Tony. We know something's down." Ziva replied.

"Up, something's up." Tony corrected.

"Quit dodging my question." Ziva told Tony.

"I'm not dodging. I'm just not answering."

Ziva gave up her questioning and then McGee thought he might try, but before he could give it a go, Gibbs walked in with another case. The team grabbed their gear and headed to the scene. Just before they left, Tony took the ring out of his pocket and and stuck it in a desk drawer and locked it.

As they processed the crime scene, McGee looked over at Tony. "So, Tony what was that you stuck in your drawer?"

"Nothing." Tony answered. Then he held the camera clse to McGee's face and snapped a picture, setting the flash off in his face.

McGee blinked a few times. Then he walked off and continued on collecting evidence. When the team returned to NCIS, Tony sat at his desk and checked on the ring. Then he closed the drawer and relocked it.

They began working on the case and doing their research. After a while, they had suspect. Gibbs and Tony headed off to get the suspect and interrogate him. Ziva and McGee were ordered to stay and gather more information.

Ziva looked over at McGee. "What do you think Tony is hiding?" She asked.

"I don't know." McGee answered. "Whatever it is, is in that drawer."

"Yes, it is." Ziva said, a contemplaive look on her face.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other and then both of them jumped up from their desks at the same time and ran over to Tony's. Ziva pulled a bobby pin from her hair and began working on the lock. she quickly had the lock undone and they opened the drawer. They saw the small box.

"That looks like a jewelry box." McGee said.

Ziva pulled the box out and opened it. "A diamond and saphire ring." She said. "Do you think he's going to propose to Charity?"

"It looks like it." McGee answered. "Do you think Gibbs knows?"

"Tony probably asked his permission." Ziva answered. "Or he is going to propose and then they are just going to tell Gibbs."

Ziva closed the box and put it back in the drawer. She closed and locked it and then they both went back to their own desks. Tony soon returned. Gibbs didn't come with him because he had something he had to do.

Tony sat at his desk. As soon as he sat down, he knew something was different. He looked all over his desk. He opened the drawer and looked inside. The ring was still there and he noticed that it wasn't exactly where he had placed it. He opened the box and the ring was still there. Then he looked at his two team mates. "You two just couldn't help yourselves, could you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" McGee asked, a little too quickly.

"You can't keep a secret McGeek." Tony said. "I know you guys looked. Of course Ziva picked the lock."

"We didn't look inside your desk, Tony." Ziva replied. "We were working on the case. We have better things to do than look through your desk drawers."

Tony stared at Ziva for a second. Then he turned to stare down McGee.

"Just because you are having a baby with his daughter and plan on proposing to her, doesn't make you Gibbs." McGee said, not realizing what he had just done. "You can't make me talk just by staring at me."

"You just did." Tony said.

"What?" McGee said and then he thought to what he had just said. He slapped himself in the forehead once he realized what he had told Tony.

"You would be horrible under interrogation." Ziva told Tim.


	30. Chapter 30

Another three days passed. Tony stood on the front porch of Charity's house. He felt his pocket one more time to check for the ring box. When he was sure it was there, he knocked on the soor. Charity answered the door with a smile on her face.

Tony looked her up and down. He thought she looked breathtaking. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti-strapped dress. It had an empire waist line and then flowed beautifully over her swollen stomache. She wore her firey locks in loose curls that flowed down her back and landed at her waist. "You look beautiful." He told her and then softly kissed her lips.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." She said. "What are we doing tonight?"

"It's a surprise." Tony answered with a grin.

Tony kissed her again. They walked to the car, well Tony walked and Charity waddled. He helped her into the car and then he got in on the driver's side. He drove them to their destination, all the while remembering what Abby had told him.

Tony parked the car. He got out and then walked over to Charity's side of the car. He opened her door and then helped her out. Tony led Charity through a small path to the top of a small hill, where a small table and chairs were set up and waiting for them. In the center of the table stood a vase of purple tulips.

They walked over to the table. Tony pulled Charity's chair out for her before sitting down himself. He reached into a picnic basket beside the table and pulled out a dish of lasagna. He cut and served it. They ate their meal and talked and laughed. After they had their fill of lasagna, Tony pulled out a jar of peanut butter, a pack of oreos, and a bag of pretzel sticks.

"Okay, you have my favorite meal, my favorite dessert, and my favorite flowers. Just what are you up to, Anthony DiNozzo?" Charity asked, a suspicious look on her face.

Tony grinned at her. "You'll just have to wait." He told her.

"Wait for what?" She asked.

"You'll just have to be patient. You'll find out soon." Tony answered.

Soon the sun began to set, setting the sky ablaze with hughes of orange, red, and pink. "I love the sky at sunset." Charity said. "It's so beautiful." She stared off into the sky, enjoying the view.

While she was preoccupied, Tony got out of his chair and walked to stand in front of Charity. "What are you doing?" She asked.

Tony knelt in front of Charity on one knee, pulling the box out of his pocket as he did so. He opened the box and looked Charity straight in the eye.

"Oh my goodness." She breathed as she moved her hand to cover her mouth.

"Charity Faith Gibbs, you made me a happy man when you told me you were having my baby. You made me even happier when you agreed to date me. Will you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?" Tony asked.

Charity removed her hand from her face, tears of joy in her eyes. "I don't know what to say..." She replied.

"Yes, would be nice." Tony told her with a sly grin.

"You didn't let me finish." She told him. "I don't know what to say except, yes. Yes, and a thousand times yes." She then flung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips.

Tony pulled away a took the ring out of the box. He took Charity's left and and slipped the ring on her ring finger. Then he kissed her hand. He leaned over and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, the tears falling freely down her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Later that night, they arrived back home. Charity practically ran down the basement steps, where she found her father working on his boat. She waddled over to her father and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Hey baby girl. How did it go tonight?" He greeted her.

"It was the most wonderful night of my life." She answered, a huge smile on her face. She pulled back and held out her left hand. "He proposed!"

Gibbs smiled at his daughter. He took her hand in is and looked at the ring. "It's beautiful. I was wondering when he was going to propose."

Charity looked up at her father. "You knew?"

"He asked for my blessing." Gibbs answered her. Then he pulled his daughter in for a hug. "Congratulations baby girl. Tony's a good guy."

Charity looked up at her father, a confused expression on her face.

Gibbs looked at her with a smile. "But don't you tell him I said that."

Charity laughed. "Okay, I won't."

After a few more minutes, Tony walked down the steps. "So, I guess you heard the news?"

"Yeah." Gibbs said.

Charity yawned. "Well, I think I'm going to get ready and go to bed." She then kissed her father's cheek. "Night Daddy, love you."

"Love you, baby girl." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Charity walked over to Tony and gently kissed his lips. "Good night, my future husband. I love you."

Tony grinned down at her. "Good night my future wife. I love you, too."

Charity waddled up the steps, the two men she loved most in the world, watching her. Once she was up and the door was closed, Tony turned to Gibbs. "So..." He said, not having any idea what to say to his boss and future father-in-law.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Just go and be with her, already." He told Tony.

Tony nodded. "Night boss." He said and then he walked up the steps to join Charity.

Once they were gone, Gibbs put away his tools and walked over to his work bench. He pulled out a metal box and opened it up. He pulled out a picture. It was of him and Shannon on the day he proposed to her. He pulled more photos from the box. One was of Shannon while she was pregnant with Kelly. Another was from the hospital the day Kelly was born. Another held an image of Shannon's pregnant belly from when she was having Charity. He went through the pictures until he came upon one of him holding his baby girl when she was just a baby. He stared at the picture for a long time. Then he found the picture of him, Shannon, Kelly, and Charity all together.

Memories instantly flooded his mind as he went though more pictures. He came upon one of Shannon. He sat down and stared at the picture. "She's a beautiful young woman, now." He told the picture. "I can't believe she's grown up and having a baby of her own. I look at her and still see that tiny girl who would run up to me whenI came home. I still see that baby we brought home from the hospital."

Gibbs filed through more of the pictures. He found one of Kelly, smiling. "I would have loved to have seen how you would have turned out. I bet you would be just as beautiful as your sister." He spoke to the picture.

Then he held the picture of Shannon and the picture of Kelly side by side. "I miss you both." He stared at the pictures for a few more moments before putting them up. He then went back to work on the boat.


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, Charity and Abby met for lunch. When Charity arrived at the small cafe, she found Abby waiting for her at their booth. Charity walked over, a huge smile on her face. Abby looked at Charity expectantly.

Charity sat across from Abby and examined her face carefully. "You alreay know, don't you?" She asked.

Abby was about ready to burst. "Well, yeah! But still, I want you to tell me!"

Charity laughed. "Alright, you are looking at the future Mrs. DiNozzo!" Charity sang.

Abby grinned. "Okay, let me see the ring."

"Why? You've already seen it." Charity replied with a grin.

"Because, it's going to look different on your finger rather than in the box." Abby answered. "Besides, I know you want to show me, anyway."

Charity grinned. "You know me so well, Abby." She said as she extended her left hand.

"It looks even more beautiful on." Abby said with a smile. "So, have you guys set a date yet?"

"No, we just got engaged." Charity answered with a laugh. Then she looked at Abby for a minute. "Even though we haven't set a date, I have a question for you."

"You don't even have to ask." Abby replied. "Of course I'll help you plan the wedding. You know I have a knack for it."

Charity grinned. "While that is good to know and I'd be glad to have your help, that's not what I was going to ask you."

"Then what was your question?" Abby inquired.

"Would be my maid of honor?"

Abby's face lit up. "Of course! I would be more than happy to be your maid of honor!" She then jumped from her seat and pulled Charity into a hug. "I never expected you to ask."

Charity grinned. "Who else would I ask? Whose better to be my maid of honor than my sister?"

"You're gonna make me cry." Abby teased.

"Don't say the word cry." Charity said. "My hormones have been so crazy that just hearing that word brings tears to my eyes."

After a little while the two women left. Charity gave Abby a ride back to NCIS and decied to walk in with her. She wanted to show Duckie the ring. They arrived at the building and Charity walked with Abby to the lab. Abby called down to the morgue and asked Duckie to come up to her lab.

Duckie soon arrived and was delighted to see Charity. "Hello Charity. How have you been dear?"

"I'm wonderful. He just keeps me awake at night." She answered pointing to her stomache.

Duckie laughed. "I understand that there is some news you have to share?"

Charity grinned at Duckie. "Tony proposed!" She sang, extending her left hand to show off the ring.

Duckie took her hand and examined it. "Awe, it's beautiful. Congratulations my dear. Tony is one lucky man." Duckie said as he pulled Charity in for a hug.

Charity hugged him back and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Duckie."

After a short time she decided to head up to see Tony and her father. Duckie escorted her to their floor. Abby had to stay in her lab and finish up some work. They stepped off the elevator together.

Tony looked up from his computer screen and smiled at Charity. He got up from his desk and met her in the middle. He pulled he in for a quick kiss. "How are you feeling?"

She grinned up at him. "Just wonderful. How is your day going?"

"Slow." He answered.

Ziva walked over and looked at Charity. "So, I hear you said yes."

"Is this news to anyone?" She asked.

"Nope." Tony, Ziva, and McGee answered.

"It's still shocking that you said yes though." ZIva told Charity.

Charity giggled. "You've seen the ring already haven't you?"

"Yes." Ziva and McGee both answered.

"They broke into my desk to see it." Tony told her.

Charity looked at Ziva and McGee. "You just took half of my fun away when you peeked." She said.

"You still have Memaw and Sherry to show your ring off to." Tony said.

"I know." She said.

Ziva looked at Tony and Charity. "Congratulations Tony." Then she turned to Charity, "I give you my condolances."

Charity laughed.

Later that night, Tony and Charity sat on the couch at her house. Charity held her lap top computer on the table in front of the couch. "We really need to pick a name for the baby." She said as she googled baby names.

"Yes, we do." Tony agreed.

Charity scrolled through her search results. She clicked on a site that looked promising and then she and Tony started looking through the names. "I've always loved the name James." Charity said. "Bur more for a middle name."

"James is a good name." Tony agreed.

"What do you think about Aiden James DiNozzo?" Charity suggested.

Tony thought about it for a moment. "I like it. We can call him A.J. for short."

Charity grinned. "So we have our baby's name?"

Tony grinned. "Yes, we do." He said and then kissed her lips. He bent down and kissed her stomache. "Hey there A.J." He said to her belly.

Charity giggled. "I am the happiest I've ever been." She told Tony. "I feel so blessed. We are getting married and having a beautiful boy. I am the luckiest woman in the world."

Tony grinned at her. "I'm the luckiest man in the world and it's all because of you and our son." He replied, kissing her softly on the lips.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. It took me forever to figure out what to name the baby. I hope you enjoy. **


	33. Chapter 33

Tony walked in the door and headed to his desk. As soon as he reached his desk and had set down, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller id and saw that the extension was Abby's lab. He picked up the receiver. "What's up Abby?"

"I need you to come down to the lab. Bring Ziva and McGee, too. Gibbs is already down here." She answered and then hung up.

Tony looked at the receiver confused and then hung up the phone. He looked at his team mates. "Abby wants us all to come down to the lab." Tony announced.

"Did she say why?" McGee inquired.

"Nope. She just wants us down there. She said Gibbs is already there." Tony replied.

Once they understood that Gibbs was in the lab, Ziva and McGee complied. The team stepped on the elevator and headed down to Abby's lab. When they opened the door and stepped inside her lab, their eyes were assalted by the sight of pastel blue and green streamers hanging all over the lab. Pastel blue and green brags and wrapped boxes sat on a table.

"What is all of this?" Ziva asked.

Abby popped up from amidst a pile of balloons. "This is a baby shower!" She squealed.

"Where's Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"I sent him to pick up the cake." Abby answered.

"What do you need us here for then?" McGee inquired.

"McGee, Ziva, I need you two to help me decorate." She answered, then she turned to Tony, "Tony, you pick up Charity and bring her here, but make sure she doesn't know what's going on."

Tony nodded. "I'll be right back with her." Then he headed back out the door.

Abby picked up some streamers and handed them to Ziva. "You hand these up." Then she picked up a bag of balloons and handed them to McGee. "You blow these up."

McGee looked at Abby. "Just what will you be doing?" He asked.

"I will be setting up the games." She answered.

Everyone got to work setting everything up. Soon the decorations were hung and everything was ready. All that was missing were Gibbs with the cake and Tony with Charity. After a few more moments, the director walked in the room carrying a green bag. "Am I late?" He asked.

"Nope, Tony isn't here with Charity yet." Abby answered. "Gibbs is still picking up the cake."

A few other agents, mostly women, walked in the room with blue bags and boxes wrapped in blue paper. They were all placed on the table with the other gifts and everyone waited. Abby pulled up the camera stream from the halls on her computer and watched.

"They're here!" Abby said.

_Tony and Charity..._

"We haven't even set a date yet." Charity said, looking over at Tony. "Why does she want to talk to us about wedding plans?"

Tony shrugged as he parked the car. "It's Abby. You know how she is."

"True." Charity replied with a laugh.

She and Tony got out of the car and headed inside. They walked down the hall to the lab. They opened the door and walked in. "Surprise!" came the collective shout from a group of people standing in the lab.

Charity's face lit up. "You guys are the best." She said.

Abby announced the start of the games. Once they finished playing the games, Gibbs arrived. "I have cake." He said.

Charity's face lit up once again. "Is it chocoalte?"

"Is there any other kind?" He aksed.

Charity grinned.

Gibbs put the cake on the table. The group dug in and soon the cake was gone. It was now time to start opening presents. Abby handed Charity the presents one by one. Charity opened each gift. By the time she was done, Abby's lab was covered in tissue paper and wrapping paper. Diapers, clothes, pacifiers, a changing table, a car seat, a stroller, gift cards, diaper rash cream, and bath items for the baby covered the table of gifts.

"Thank you guys so much." Charity said, her face aglow. "It means so much to me that you guys would do this." Just then tears of joy started to stream down her face.

The baby shower was over and everyone started getting back to work. Charity stood up and waddled over to Abby. "Thank you." She said, pulling her into a hug.

"Think nothing of it." Abby replied, hugging Charity back.

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all loaded up Gibbs' and Tony's cars with all of the baby stuff. Charity helped Abby and Ziva take down the decorations. Of course they didn't let her do much, wanting her to take it easy. "You do realize I'm pregnant, not terminally ill." Charity teased.

Abby and Ziva stared at Charity silently for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then they got bacl to work taking down the decorations. Once everything was cleaned up, Tony took Charity back home and then returned to work.

While at home, Charity threw the new baby clothes in the washer and started putting things up. She wanted everything to be perfect for when A.J. arrived. She looked down at her stomache as she placed a hand lovingly over it. "Just two more months and we get to finally meet you." She told her unborn son. "I love you." A.J. kicked and moved inside her womb as she spoke to him. It was as if he was telling her he couldn't wait to see her and he loved her, too.


	34. Chapter 34

It was now early September. Charity had to see Dr. Lang once a week now. It was another Tuesday and she and Tony were in the car heading for the appointment. Charity was super excited. "I can't believe it!" She said, beaming. "Today we are doing the 3D ultrasound! We get to see little A.J.'s face!"

Tony grinned, Charity's excitement contagious. "I can't wait to see what he looks like."

"I bet he's the most handsome little baby boy, ever." Charity told Tony.

"Of course he will be." Tony said. "With a mother as gorgeous as you and a father as handsome as me, how can he not be."

Charity laughed. She leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. They soon arrived at Dr. Lang's office. Once again, they were led to an exam room. Dr. Lang soon arrived and greeted them. She started the ultrasound.

After the appoinment was over, Tony and Charity headed to NCIS to show off the new ultrasound pictures. They stepped off the elevator and Abby instantly greeted them. "Let's see the pictures!" She said.

Ziva and McGee walked over, also wanting to see the pictures. Charity pulled them out. She looked up at Ziva. "I hate to tell you this, but A.J. seems to be taking after his father."

"Why do you say that?" Ziva inquired.

Charity grinned. "Because we are having the 3D ultrasound and the first 3D image we see of A.J. he is mooning us." She then held out the first picture, laughing while she showed everyone.

Everyone joined in the laughter as they looked at the picture. "Are there any of his face?" Abby inquired.

"Yup. Dr. Lang started poking my belly with the wand until he moved." She then flipped through the pictures until she came upon the one with A.J.'s face.

Abby looked at the picture. "He is adorable!" She squealed.

"Yes, very...cute." Ziva agreed. "Despite the fact that Tony is his father."

Everyone laughed at Tony's expense. "Alright, it's my turn to see the pictures of my grandson." Gibbs said, coming up behind the group.

Charity handed the pictires over to her father. He flipped through them. Then he pulled his daughter in for a hug and kissed the top of her head. "He's a very handsome little man." Gibbs said. "I can't wait till he gets here."

Charity grinned. A.J. started moving and kicking inside. "He's kicking." She said. She took her father's hand and held ot over the spot where he was kicking.

Gibbs smiled as he felt his grandson kick.

"My turn!" Abby said excitedly.

Gibbs removed his hand from Charity's stomache and moved aside so Abby could feel the baby kick. Charity took Abby's hand and placed it in the right spot. Abby looked at Charity, "You are going to be a soccer mom."

Charity giggled. "I don't know about that, but I do know that I'm going to be worn out. He's a mover."

Later that night, Charity and Tony lay in bed. Tony leaned over and tenderly kissed Charity's lips. "I love you." He told her.

She grinned at him. "I love you, too."

Tony placed a hand on Charity's stomache and bent down and kissed it. "Daddy, loves you, too, sport."

Charity grinned. She felt A.J. move as Tony spoke to him. "I think he likes it when we talk to him."

Tony smiled up at her. "I think so, too."


	35. Chapter 35

Tony and Charity arrived at Dr. Lang's office for yet another appointment the following week. Dr. Lang examined Charity and did another ultrasound. "Everything looks just fine." She said. "A.J. is in position and you could go into labor at any time."

"Any time?" Tony asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Yes, everything is ready." Dr. Lang answered.

After the appointment, Tony drove to NCIS. "You okay?" Charity asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tony replied.

"You seemed kinda freaked out when Dr. Lang said that I could go into labor at any moment." Charity answered.

Tony parked the car and sighed. He looked over at Charity. "I'm just a little nervous about how soon he might come." Tony answered. "Now that he could come at any second, that makes the fact that I'm going to be a father even more real."

"Are you afraid of not being a good father?" Charity asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered. He took a deep breath. "I didn't have that great of an example growing up, so I'm not sure how to be a father."

Charity reached her hand over and laced her fingers through Tony's. "I'm nervous, too." Charity told him.

"You are?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'm not sure of how to be a mom."

"I don't believe that." Tony replied.

Charity grinned. "No one ever knows how to be a parent." She told him. "Except for grandparents, but that's because they already raised their kids."

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

Charity smiled at him. "No one starts out knowing how to be a parent. It's something you have to figure out as you go. It's what we'll figure out together."

Tony smiled at her. He leaned over and pulled her in for a kiss. "I knew that there was a reason I decided to have a baby with you."

Charity laughed at him. "Because we were trapped in a cabin together and we thought we were going to die." She teased.

Tony laughed. "Yeah, something like that."

_Two days later..._

Charity stood in Abby's lab chatting with her while she waited for her father and Tony to finish up an interrogation. The three of them were going to have lunch together. "I can't believe that you are just a couple of weeks away from being a mother!"

"I know!" Charity replied just as excited as Abby was.

"Hey, what about me? I'm going to be a father." Tony said, coming in.

Abby laughed. "Yes, I still can't believe that either."

"Where's daddy?" Charity asked.

"He said, he'd have to take a rain check." Tony answered. "He's still in interrogation with the suspect."

Charity's face fell, slightly. "Okay."

Tony pulled Charity into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Let's go eat. We can even stop by the store and pick up some bagel bite pizzas and chocolate whipped cream. I know how much you love those." He said.

Charity looked up at him and giggled. She then kissed his cheek. "You're the best." She told him.

"I know." Tony said, with a cocky grin. "Now, let's go eat."

"Okay." Charity said.

They told Abby bye and then walked out to the elevator. Tony pushed the button for the floor. The doors closed and the elevator started to move. After a few minutes the elevator stopped moving, but the doors didn't open and they weren't on their floor. "Oh no." Tony said.

"What?" Charity asked.

"The elevator is stuck." Tony answered. "But, don't worry. I'll get it fixed it."

"Okay." Charity replied.

Tony pulled out the emergency phone, but it turned out to be disconnected. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed McGee's number. Unfortunately, he didn't answer. Tony was about ready to call another number when he heard a suiching sound and Charity say, "Oh crap!"

Tony turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My water just broke."


	36. Chapter 36

"My water just broke."

Charity's words echoed inside Tony's head. Instantly fear took over Tony. "Oh crap. Uhm..." He couldn't speak. His breath came in short pants. "Is it just me or is it smaller and warmer in here all of a sudden?"

A contraction ripped its way through Charity's body and she let out a loud shriek of pain. She reached over and grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt. "I'm the one in labor right now. I need you to be calm and in control while I freak out, okay?" She said, the pain making her a little angry.

"Right." Tony said.

"Now, take a deep breath and get it together." She then let go of his collar and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Thank you. I needed that." Tony said. He shook his head as if that could clear it. "Okay, just come over here and sit down and relax." He told her. He helped her walk over to a clean spot on the floor and helped her sit down.

Charity leaned against the wall. She took in a few deep breaths before letting out another scream while another contraction ripped through her body.

"I'll call Abby." Tony said, knowing he could get her help.

"Okay." Charity said as she tried to breath through the pain.

_Abby..._

Abby was waiting for the results of some tests she was running on some evidence to get done. Her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hey Tony, what's up?"

"The elevator is stuck and Charity is in labor." Tony answered.

Abby's eyes widened. "I'll get help." She said. Then she hung up the phone. She quickly jumped up and headed for the stairs and to the observation room, where she found Ziva and McGee watching Gibbs and the suspect.

"Why are you so out of breath?" McGee asked.

"Because I just ran up the steps from my lab." She answered.

"Why? You must have some really good evidence." McGee asked.

"No, this has nothing to do with the case." Abby said.

"Then why did you come here?" Ziva asked.

"Because Tony called me. He and Charity are stuck on the elevator and Charity is in labor." Abby answered.

McGee's eyes widened. "I'll get to work on the elevator." He said as he headed out the door and to the stairs.

"I'll trade places with Gibbs." Ziva said.

"And I'll grab Duckie." Abby said.

Ziva walked out of the observation room and headed to the interrogation room. Gibbs looked up from his seat at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have something to tell you." Ziva answered calmly and stepped out into the hall.

Gibbs walked out after her. He was livid. "This had better be good or..."

"Tony and Charity are stuck in the elevator and Charity is in labor." Ziva told Gibbs before he could finish his sentence.

Without a word, Gibbs headed to the stairs. He met McGee as he ran up. "Are you going to try and fix the elevator?"

"Yup." McGee answered. "Abby went to get Duckie."

Gibbs nodded. He and McGee rushed to their floor. McGee raced to his computer and started trying to locate exactly where the elevator was stuck. "Okay, the elevator is stuck between this floor and the one below it."

Vance walked down the steps and headed over to Gibbs and McGee. "What are you two doing? I thought you were in interrogation."

"Ziva is with the suspect." Gibbs told Vance. "We have something a little more important at the moment."

"What would that be?" Vance asked.

Just then Duckie and Abby came rushing over. "Okay, where are they? We need to get to Charity as soon as possible." Duckie said.

"What is going on here?" Vance asked.

"Tony and Charity are stuck in the elevator just below this floor and Charity is in labor." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, well we need to get to work on that right now."

Just then they heard a scream of pain coming from the elevator. The maintainance man started to work on opening the doors.

Ziva came up the stairs. She handed Gibbs a file folder. "A signed confession. How are Tony and Charity doing?"

"We don't know yet." Duckie answered. "The maintainance man is trying to open the doors right now."

"And he's taking too long." Gibbs said. He rushed over to the elevator. He pushed the man away from the doors and pried them open with his bare hands.

"What just happened?" McGee asked.

"We just saw a dad lift a car off his kid." Abby answered.

"Duckie get over here." Gibbs said.

_Tony and Charity..._

Charity let out another shriek of pain.

"Come on honey. Breath through the pain. Breath just like Dr. Lang told you to." Tony told Charity.

Charity looked at Tony. "Dr. Lang must never have given birth, because there is no breathing through the pain."

"Alright, I was just trying to help." Tony said.

Just then they heard the sound of steps above them. Then they heard some muffled shouting that sounded like Gibbs. Charity screamed again as the pain wracked her body. The small door in the top of the elevator car opened. "DiNozzo! baby girl, are you guys alright?" came Gibbs' voice.

"Just fine." Tony answered.

"That's easy for you to say." Charity growled. "You don't have another human being trying to escape your body."

"Is somebody going to come down here and help us out?" Tony asked, more than scared.

"I would be more than happy to help you, but we can't get this door open all the way." Duckie said. "So all we can do is get you supplies."

"Would an epidural be one of those supplies?" Charity asked, breathless.

"No, I'm sorry dear." Duckie answered.

Charity screamed once again as yet another contraction hit her. "Somebody get this kid out of me now!"

Duckie slipped a small black bag through the door. Then he tossed a few towels down as well. "From the sounds of things, Tony, you're going to have to deliver your son." Duckie said.

Tony's eyes widened. "I don't think I can do this." He said.

Charity Gibbs slapped him once again. "I don't care what you think! I don't care what you think you can and can't do! All I care about is that you get down there and you catch! You got it?"

"Got it." Tony said, slightly afraid of Charity. "You know, I can now believe you're Gibbs' daughter." He then laughed.

Charity just glared at him.

Tony grabbed the bag and opened it. He took out some rubbing alcohol and starilized his hands. Then he put on some rubber gloves. He pulled out a few more things and then went to check on Charity. He knew it was time to start having her push. "Charity, honey, I need you to push on the next contraction."

Charity nodded. The next contraction hit. Charity screamed and pushed her way through the contraction. When the contraction was over, she fell back against the wall, breathing hard.

_Gibbs and the others..._

Gibbs and Duckie stood on top of the elevator, listening to Charity's screams of pain and she gave birth and Tony trying to deliver his son. "Is anyone getting close to fixing this thing?" Gibbs asked, frustrated.

"Not yet, Gibbs." Abby answered. "McGee and I are working on it with the maintainance crew."

"Work faster." Gibbs said, hoping that they could get things fixed so that he and duckie could get in there and help.

"I'm sure they're fine, Jethro." Duckie said.

_Back in the elevator..._

"I see the head." Tony said, sounding excited. "Just another push or two and our son will be here."

Charity nodded. Another contraction came and she pushed and screamed. She fell back when the contraction was over.

"Okay just one more push." Tony said.

"I can't do it." Charity said as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes, you can." Tony said.

"No, I can't." She countered.

"When we were kidnapped, you escaped your restraints and single-handedly beat the tar out of that guy. You can finish giving birth to our son. It's just one more push." Tony encouraged her.

"You're right." Charity agreed.

"Ready, push!" Tony said.

Charity pushed with everything she had. Soon the sound of a baby crying filled the elevator. Charity fell hard against the wall of the elevator and tears of joy streamed down her face. "How is he?" She asked.

Tony cut the cord. He looked over his son carefully. "He's perfect." Tony answered.

Charity smiled. "All ten fingers and ten toes?"

"All of them." Tony answered. He then picked up some of the towels and started to clean A.J. off. When he had finished cleaning him, he wrapped him up in one of the towels. He held him for a moment just looking at him, the biggest smile he'd ever had on his face.

Charity held up her arms expectantly. Tony handed the baby over to her. Charity looked down at her son. "He's beautiful." She said, the tears falling and a smile on her face.

Tony kissed Charity's forehead. "Yes he is."

_Back with the others..._

"We have the elevator fixed." Abby said. "So, you guys might want to move."

Gibbs and Duckie stepped off the top of the elevator. As soon as they stepped off the elevator started to move up. The doors opened to reveal Tony sitting by Charity, who was holding a little baby bundled up in a towel.

Tony looked up. "Hey guys. Say hello to A.J."


	37. Chapter 37

An EMT unit arrived and took Charity and A.J. to the hospital. Tony rode in the ambulance with them and Gibbs followed behind in his car, Abby riding shotgun. When they arrived at the hospital, they were brought to a room and examined carefully by the on duty doctor. The nurses took A.J. and finished cleaning him up and gave him some shots.

While the nurses were taking care of A.J, Tony and Charity ate lunch. Gibbs and Abby sat in the room visiting with them. "How you feeling baby girl?" Gibbs asked.

"Sore." She answered. "Tired."

"So, DiNozzo, how did it feel to deliver your own son?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty amazing, actually." Tony answered with a smile. "A little scary, but still amazing."

Charity looked over at Tony. "So what was the most scary part about it?" She asked.

"You want the honest truth?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"You." He answered and then covered his face and the back of his head.

Charity surprised Tony by laughing.

Tony looked at her confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"I have to admit, I probably waas pretty scary." She replied. "But it was all the pain talking."

Before anyone else could say anything, the nurse returned with A.J. "Somebody misses his mommy." The nurse said, as she handed him over to Charity.

Charity held A.J. and and gazed at him lovingly. She kissed his little forehead. Then she looked up at Tony. "I think we made the most adorable little baby in the world."

"I think so, too." Tony said as he looked at their son. "He has no hair. He's little queball." Tony said.

Gibbs looked at Tony. "He gets that from Charity. She was bald until she was two."

Tony looked at Charity's thick head full of hair. "I find that hard to believe."

"No, he's telling the truth. I didn't even have peach fuzz. I was so bald that even in a pink frilly lacey dress, they thought that I was a boy." Charity told him.

Tony couldn't help, but laugh. "He's still perfect."

Charity grinned. "I think his lack of hair makes him even cuter." Abby said, putting in her two cents.

Gibbs stood up and walked over to his daughter, "Can Grandpa see his little buddy?"

Charity grinned up at her father. "Of course." Charity handed A.J. over to her dad.

Gibbs looked at the baby boy in his arms. A huge grin spread across his face. "You're gonna be Grandpa's buddy aren't you?" Gibbs spoke to A.J. Then he turned to Charity. "He's wonderful." Then he turned to Tony. "Good work, Tony."

Tony smiled. "Thanks boss."

"Okay, when does Aunt Abby get her turn?" Abby said, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Gibbs passed A.J. over to Abby. Abby held A.J. and looked at him with a smile on her face. "He is just adorable."

Gibbs and Abby visited for a little while longer and then headed back to NCIS to let Charity get some rest. Tony held A.J. He looked down at his son.

"It's hard to believe we created him, isn't it?" Charity said, as she watched Tony with A.J.

Tony looked up at her. "Yeah, it is." He said. "It's amazing to think about."

Charity grinned. "The best part of each of us."

_Back at NCIS..._

Gibbs and Abby returned to NCIS. They had to take the stairs because the elevator was closed for cleaning. "How're Charity and the baby?" McGee asked.

"They're doing just fine." Gibbs answered. "The doctors have given them both a clean bill of health."

"That's good."

The team worked on their paperwork in silence. Gibbs was lost in thought about his daughter and new grandson. He kept thinking about all of the things he was going to teach A.J.

"What is wrong with your elevator?" came a familiar voice.

The team looked up from their desks to see Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

He looked around at them, confused. Then he saw Ziva. "Ah, always a pleasure to see your beautiful face." He greeted her.

Ziva laughed playfully. "It is always a pleasure to see you." She greeted.

Tony Sr. took Ziva;s hand in his and placed a kiss on it. Then he looked around. "So, where's Junior?"

"He's at the hospital." Gibbs answered, not looking up from his paperwork.

"What's he doing there?" DiNozzo Sr. replied.

"I'll take you to him." Gibbs answered as he stood up. He headed for the stairs.

Senior followed him."Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked as they slid inside Gibbs' car.

Gibbs started the car and drove to the hospital. "Your son has been trying to reach you for the last few months." Gibbs told him.

Senior looked at Gibbs. "He's been sick?"

Gibbs didn't answer. They arrived at the hospital. Senior was starting to get worried. They hopped on the elevator and rode up to the maternity floor. When they stepped off the elevator and started walking down the hall, Senior looked at the signs. "What are we doing on the maternity floor, Gibbs?" Senior asked.

Gibbs stopped at the end of a hall. He pointed to a window that allowed to see them in the room. "You and I are grandparents." Gibbs answered.

Senior looked in the window and saw his son holding a little blue bundle and talking to a young red-haired woman lying in the hospital bed. They were both smiling and looked like they were the happiest people in the world. "Wait, what do you mean you and I are grandparents?"

"That beautiful redhead in the bed that happens to be the mother of that baby boy Tony is holding, is my daughter." Gibbs answered.

"My son and your daughter?" Senior asked.

"Yup." Gibbs answered.

Senior stared in the window for a few more moments. Then he started walking towards the room. He knocked on the open door as he walked in the room.

Tony looked up. "Dad?"

"Hey, Junior." Senior greeted him.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last few months." Tony said. "How did..."

"Gibbs brought me." Senior answered. "He also told me we share a grandson."

"Yeah." Tony said. "Dad, this is Charity, my fiance. Charity, this is my dad, Anthony DiNozzo Senior."

Senior offered his hand to Charity. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Charity said with a smile.

"Dad, this is your grandson, A.J." Tony said as he walked over to his father, holding his own son.

"Another Anthony Junior?" Senior asked.

Tony laughed. "No, Charity wasn' having any of that. His name is Aiden James DiNozzo."

Charity glared playfully at Tony. Then she looked at her future father-in-law. "Would you like to hold A.J.?" She asked.

"Yeah." Senior said.

Tony passed A.J. over to Senior.

Senior looked down at the baby in his arms. "Where's his hair? All DiNozzo men are born with a great head of hair."

"He gets that from me." Charity said. "I was a bald baby."

After a few more moments, A.J. started to cry. A.J. started making little faces like he was trying to suck on something. "

"He's hungry." Charity said. She opened her arms expectantly.

Senior handed the baby over. Charity took her son in her arms and then looked at Tony, "Why don't you and your dad go get some coffee or something while I feed A.J."

"Okay." Tony said. He leaned over and kissed the top of hariy's head. Then he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "Daddy, will be right back." Then he and his father both left the room. Tony closed the door and the blindes on his way out to give Charity some privacy.


	38. Chapter 38

Tony sat across from his dad at a table in the hospital cafeteria. Neither of them knew what to do or say so they sat there in silence for a few minutes. "So, you're a father now." Senior said.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "Where have you been for the last few months, Dad?"

"Why do you ask?" Senior answered Tony's question with another question.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you for the last few months to tell you that you were going to be a grandfather." Tony answered. "I haven't been able to contact you. I would like to know where you were and why I haven't been able to talk to you."

"Oh, I was just traveling around. Seeing some old friends." Senior answered.

Tony looked at at his father, slightly annoyed. "Come on, Dad, can't you just for once give me a real answer?"

"I know you're a little upset with me, but really it was nothing." Senior replied. "Besides, if we are going to talk, we should talk about what you were thinking when you knocked up your boss's daughter?"

"I'll be with my fiance and son when you decide you wanna talk." Tony told his father. He stood up and walked back to Charity and A.J.

Gibbs walked in and took the seat that Tony had been sitting in. He stared at Senior.

"What are you doing?" Senior asked.

Gibbs stared at him. "You know Tony has every right to be angry with you."

Senior looked across the table at Gibbs. "What do you mean?"

"He was looking for you. He wanted to tell you that you were going to be a grandfather." Gibbs replied.

"I don't understand why you aren't mad." Senior told Gibbs, changing the subject.

"I was a little mad at first and then I was disappointed." Gibbs replied. "But then I thought about how scared they must have been and how much they needed me to be there for them. I also thought about the fact that I was getting a grandchild."

Senior sat there silently. He let Gibbs' words sink in.

"You haven't always been there for Tony, but the least you can do is be there for him now. Be there for A.J. Be a better grandfather than you were a father." Gibbs told Senior. Then he stood up and walked away.

_Tony, Charity, and A.J..._

Tony walked back in the room. A.J. was sound asleep in the clear plastic box that hospitals passed off as beds. Charity lay in her bed a smile on her face as she gazed at their son.

Charity looked up at him a soft smile on her face. The smile left as soon as she saw Tony's face. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I am the mother of your son and I am going to be your wife. You had better tell me when something is bothering you." Charity said. She scooted over and patted the space beside her.

Tony plopped down on the bed beside Charity. He put an arm around her and held her close. She kissed his cheek. "Fine, you forced it out of me." He said. "You are one tough customer. Maybe we could use you in the interrogation room."

Charity giggled. "Now, come on tell me all about it."

"I just had a bad conversation with my dad." He replied. "It's nothing new."

Charity wrapped her arms around Tony and kissed his cheek again. She wasn't sure what to say so she just sat there with him.

"I think when he first came in here, he was in shock. Once we got out there, he let me know how he really felt." Tony went on.

Charity looked up at Tony, her blue eyes sad.

Tony looked into her eyes. He tenderly kissed her lips. "Okay, enough of this. Let's celebrate that we have a healthy baby boy." He said, smiling and putting his father out of his mind.

"You sure you don't want to talk more?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "This is a happy time. Let's enjoy it."

"You know what would be really enjoyable right now?" She asked.

"What's that?"

"Sleep. I don't know about you, but it's been a long day for me." She answered with a yawn.

"It was a pretty long day for me, too."

They snuggled up and soon fell asleep. Of course their sleep was soon interupted when A.J. got hungry.


	39. Chapter 39

Two days later, Tony and Charity were able to bring A.J. home. Tony tried to put A.J. in his car seat while Charity got dressed, but the buckles and straps didn't want to work for him. Charity came out of the bathroom and watched Tony struggle with the car seat for a few moments. "Having trouble dear?" She asked.

"These straps and buckles are not easy to use." Tony replied.

Charity laughed and walked over and stood by Tony. She then reached in and buckled A.J. up.

Tony looked over at her. "Show off." He teased.

Charity grinned and held up a piece of paper. "I read the directions."

Tony kissed her forehead. "You ready to get out of this place?"

"I am more than ready." She answered, with a grin.

Tony grabbed the handle of the car seat and lifted it off the bed. They walked out to the car. Tony placed the car seat in the back middle seat. "I'll let you fasten him in since you read the directions." He told Charity.

Charity giggled. She hopped in the car and buckled A.J. in the car. Once she had him buckled up, she hopped in the front seat and buckled up herself. Tony started the car and drove them home.

They soon arrived home. Charity unbluckled the car seat and Tony carried A.J. in. Tony set the car seat down on a couch. Charity sat down and undid the buckles and pulled A.J. out of the car seat. She held him close. She kissed his little forehead.

Tony plopped down on the couch beside her. He kissed the top of her head and then leaned over and kissed A.J.'s forehead. He noticed how tired Charity looked. "Why don't you go take a nap and I'll keep an eye on A.J." Tony told her.

"But what if he gets hungry?" Charity asked.

"I'll wake you up, although I think you might have super hearing and be able to hear him when he starts to fuss." Tony teased.

"Of course I have super hearing. I'm Super Mom." She replied.

"Well, even Super Mom needs her rest. Let Super Dad have a turn." He told her.

"Okay." Charity said. She passed A.J. over to Tony. She gave each of them a kiss and then headed up the steps.

Tony sat down, holding his son and gazing down at him. "A.J. you and your mom are my life now." He spoke to his son. "I promise you that I am going to always be there for you. When you need me, I'm going to come running to you. All you have to do is ask. I'm never going to make you feel like a failure or that you're not important. You and your mom are the most important people in my life. I love you, A.J."

Tony sat there with his son for a while longer. After a few moments A.J.'s little eyes popped open. Tony smiled. "Hey, you're awake now." Tony spoke. "You have your Mommy's eyes. Apparently you have her hair, too. Well lack of hair anyway." Tony laughed.

A.J. laid there in his father's arms for a while, just staring up at him. Then he started making those faces like he was sucking on something. "You're getting hungry, aren't you? Well, let's take you up to Mommy." Tony said. He stood up and started walking up the steps.

Once they reached the top step, A.J. started crying. Tony walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Charity was already up and on the other side of the door. "I knew you could hear him." Tony teased.

Charity laughed as Tony handed A.J. over to her. She took him in her arms and walked over to a rocking chair. She sat down in the chair and moved A.J. into the proper position and moved her shirt around so she could feed him.

Later on, Tony was attempting to change A.J.'s diaper, but wasn't quite getting it right. He had gotten the dirty diaper off and and cleaned him up, but he wasn't able to get the clean one on right. Of course, A.J. wasn't making it any easier for him. He was crying and kicking his little legs and moving his little arms.

Charity walked over. "Here, let me give it a try." She said. She put a reasuring hand on A.J. and spoke to him. "Hey little buddy. It's okay. I know, you just have it so rough, don't you." As she spoke to him, A.J. calmed down and Charity was able to put the new diaper on him. Then she redressed him.

"You sure you haven't done this before?" Tony teased.

Charity laughed and then she leaned over and kissed Tony's cheek. "You'll get the hang of it." She told him.

Later that night, Charity and A.J. were sound asleep. Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat and Tony sat on the couch lost in thought. "DiNozzo, come down here." Gibbs said after a while.

Tony walked down the basement steps. "What's up boss?" He asked.

Gibbs tossed Tony one of his tools. "Work on that side." Gibbs told Tony.

Tony walked over to where Gibbs directed and started working on the boat.

The two men worked in silence for a few moments. Then Gibbs looked at Tony. "Don't worry about your father." Gibbs told him.

Tony looked up from the boat at Gibbs. "I'm not worried about him." Tony replied.

"No, but your worried about the effect he had on you and if that's going to affect how you are as a father." Gibbs told him.

Tony just stared at Gibbs for a moment. "How do you know?"

Gibbs just laughed. "While my childhood was different from yours, I still had the same worries when I became a father. Every man does." Gibbs told him.

"It's not just that." Tony replied. "I can't even work his car seat or change his diaper. Charity just knows how to do it all."

Gibbs laughed again. "It's different for mothers." Gibbs told him. "Mothers just seem to know these things. How they know, is beyond me. Us fathers on the other hand, it takes us a little more time to get used to it."

"Charity was right." Tony said.

"She usually is, but what about this time?" Gibbs replied curious.

"She said, nobody knows how to be a parent except grandparents." Tony answered with a smile.

Gibbs laughed. "That's only because we remember our mistakes when we raised our kids." Gibbs replied. Silence filled the air for a moment before Gibbs spoke again. "You're already on the way to being a great dad."

Tony looked up at Gibbs. "How?"

"You're here for him." Gibbs answered. "You're trying. That's what makes a great dad."

"Thanks boss." Tony replied. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody about this conversation."

Gibbs chuckled. "Good."

"Well, I'm going to go to bed so when A.J. wakes up I can be there to help." Tony said. Then he climbed up the steps and headed to be with his family.

**A/N: Don't worry there will be more with Tony's dad later. I just thought that Tony and Gibbs needed a good father/son bonding moment here. I hope you enjoy :) **


	40. Chapter 40

A couple of days later, Tony woke up and got dressed and ready for work. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Charity was making waffles from scratch. Gibbs was setting at the table playing with AJ.

Charity turned around when Tony entered the room. She grinned at him. "Morning sunshine."

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "How can you be so awake and animated after having to be up and down all night?" He asked.

"I thought we discussed this already, I'm Super Mom." She said with a laugh. "Believe me I'm tired and I am really missing coffee right now."

Tony smiled at her. "Speaking of..."

"A fresh pot on the counter." She said pointing to the kitchen counter.

He kissed the top of her head and walked over to grab some coffee. Then he walked over and sat down at the table. Soon the waffles were done and Charity sat plates in front of Gibbs and Tony. Then she sat a plate for herself and joined them at the table.

The family ate their breakfast. Tony looked over at Charity after his first bite. "Did you go to culinary school or something because these are the best waffles I've ever had?" He asked.

Charity giggled. "Nope. I'm just a regukar Betty Crocker."

"Believe me Tony, she wasn't always this good. She's spent years pracitcing on me." Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Tony laughed as he imagined Gibbs eating burnt waffles and other charred dishes. Then he turned to Charity. "So, what are your plans today?" He asked.

"Well, AJ and I are going to visit Memaw for tea. Then we're meeting Abby for lunch." she answered.

"When you come see Abby, you should bring AJ on up." Tony said.

Charity grinned at him. "You just wanna show him off." She teased.

"So, what if I do?" Tony remarked.

Charity laughed. "I already planned on bringing him up. I want to show him off, too." She replied.

Tony laughed.

The family finished their breakfast. Tony and Gibbs started to get up to leave. "Hold on." Charity said getting up. She pulled out two insulated bottles and poured the coffee in them. "Take these. If I'm around the coffee too long, I might crack." She said.

Gibbs and Tony laughed. Tony walked over to the bassinet AJ was in and kissed him bye. Then he walked over to Charity and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you, honey." He said and headed out the door.

"Love you, too." She replied.

Gibbs kissed AJ's forehead and then did the same to Charity. "Love you, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Daddy." She said.

Charity watched as the two men she loved as they headed off to work. She smiled as she thought about how they were a family. She walked over and picked AJ up. "I love you, sweetie." She told him and kissed his little cheeks. "It's time to start getting ready. You're going to meet some new people today."

She headed upstairs and laid AJ in his crib while she got dressed. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a light blue button-up blouse. She picked AJ up and changed him into a different sleeper. "No sense in getting you all dressed up." She said. "We need you to be comfortable."

Once she had him dressed and ready, she packed up the diaper bag. She put in plenty of extra clothes, several diapers, wipes, and some baby lotion. She slung the diaper bag over her shoulder and held AJ in her arms. She placed AJ in his car seat and fastened in. Then she tossed the bag on the floor. She hopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

Soon they arrived at Memaw's house. Charity parked and grabbed the diaper bag and slung it over her shoulder once again. Then she picked AJ up out of his car seat and carried him in. She walked in the door and headed to the sun room.

Memaw looked up. "Awe, there's my favorite girl." She said, smiling brightly.

Charity grinned at the old woman. "Hey Memaw."

"Alright, now let me see that baby." Memaw replied.

Charity laughed. "Always right to the point." She headed over to the old woman and passed AJ over to her. Then she placed the diaper bag on the ground and sat in the chair next to the old woman.

"He is a beautiful baby." Memaw said. "So precious."

Charity smiled. "I like to think so."

"Awe, he's opening his eyes." Memaw spoke. She looked into AJ's eyes. "He has your eyes dumplin."

"That's what Tony says." She replied with a smile.

Memaw smiled. "Speaking of, when is he making an honest woman out of you?"

Charity laughed. "We haven't set a date yet."

"Well, you just make sure you send me an invitation." Memaw gently chided her.

"Don't worry I will." She said. "I'll make sure you're there in the front row, right next to Daddy."

"I would love that." Memaw said with a girlish grin. "Your father is the most handsome man I have seen in a long time."

Charity laughed. "You crack me up, Memaw."

"Well, it's true. I mean just looking at your father makes me feel things I haven't felt since I was a girl." Memaw repled.

"You know, when you talk like this, it takes twenty years off." Charity told her.

"You know, this is why I have missed you." Memaw told her.

"Because I give you compliments?" Charity asked.

"No, dumplin, because you are the only one who talks to me like a normal adult." She answered. "You're the only one who treats me with any respect. You're also the only one who listens to my stories."

"Well, that's because I find you one of the most interesting people I've ever met and I love hearing your stories." She told the woman.

"You have no idea how much that means to an old woman like me." Memaw replied.

Charity and AJ visited for a while longer and then Charity had to head out. She gave Memaw a hug and left. She headed to the cafe to meet Abby for lunch. When she and AJ arrived, Abby jumped up from her seat to greet them.

"Hi!" She said, hyper as usual.

Charity grinned. "Hey Abby."

"Okay, now let me see my nephew." She said.

Charity laughed and passed AJ over to Abby.

Abby grinned and looked up at Charity. "So, how do you feel now that you aren't pregnant anymore?" She asked.

"Empty." She replied. "But I'm glad I can see my feet."

Abby laughed. "I bet. So how does it feel being a mom?"

"It's great." Charity answered with a smile. "I love it. I wouldn't trade my baby for anything."

Abby grinned. "So, how did your visit with Memaw go?"

"It was great." Charity answered. "I love that old woman."

The two women sat and talked for a while and then enjoyed a delicious lunch. Once they were finished their meal, Charity gave Abby a ride back to NCIS. Abby wanted to sit in the back with AJ.

When they arrived at NCIS, the found Ziva and McGee at their desks. "Where's Tony?" Charity asked.

"He and Gibbs are in a meeting with the director." Ziva answered. She then noticed the car seat Charity was holding. She couldn't help herself. "Okay, I want to see the baby."

Charity was happy to oblige her. She walked over to Ziva's desk. "Do you mind?" She asked gesturing to the desk.

"Go ahead." Ziva asked.

Charity sat the car seat down on her desk and undid the buckles and straps. She then pulled AJ out of the car seat.

"He is adorable." Ziva said.

A few other female agents stood up from their desks and made their way over to see the baby.

_Tony..._

Tony and Gibbs finished up their meeting with the director. They walked out of Vance's office and headed back to their desks. As they made their way down the steps, the noticed a small crowd of women massed around Ziva's desk.

"What's going on?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"I would say that Charity and AJ are here." Gibbs answered.

Tony looked out at the crowd and noticed Charity and AJ at the heart of it. "You're right."

"I usually am." Gibbs replied.

The two men headed down the steps. They stood back away from the crowd for a moment. "What should I do?" Tony asked.

"Stay back and wait." Gibbs answered. "You don't want to get in that mess."

"You know what I find amazing?" McGee asked.

"What's that McGeek?" Tony asked.

"How a baby can attract all of these women." He said. Then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Can I borrow him sometime Tony?"

Gibbs and Tony both looked at McGee and then they both slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow." McGee said. "But I...I deserved that."

After a few more minutes of them watching the crowd, AJ started crying and Charity emerged from the crowd with Abby behind her, carrying the diaper bag. Charity looked up and saw her father and Tony and she grinned at them.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Tony asked.

"We are just heading down to the lab." Charity answered. "AJ's hungry."

"I'll come with you." Tony said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

After they had arrived in the lab and Charity had finished feeding AJ, Tony took him and the burp rag.

"Awe, this is too cute." Abby said.

"Well, it's the routine we've worked out at night." Charity said. "AJ wakes us both up. I feed him while Tony goes back to sleep and then I wake Tony up when it's time to burp him."

"And Charity goes back to sleep." Tony finished.

"What about changing diapers?" Abby asked.

"We take turns on that one." Tony answered. AJ soon let out a rather loud belch for such a little guy. "That's my boy." Tony said with a proud smile on his face.

Charity and Abby just laughed.


	41. Chapter 41

Tony sat on the couch with Charity and AJ. Charity was holding AJ and Tony was playing with him. After a few minutes, AJ fell asleep and Charity laid him in the bassinet. THen she sat back down on the couch and snuggled up with Tony.

"You know what I was thinking today?" Tony asked.

Charity put her finger to her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Me and AJ." She answered.

Tony grinned at her. "Well, yeah, but that's not what I was talking about."

Charity smiled at him. "Then what was it?"

"That we should set a date for the wedding." He answered.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Do you have any ideas on when?" She asked.

"I thought I would leave that up to you." Tony replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, I don't know if you want an indoor or outdoor wedding." Tony replied.

"Well, I have an idea about that." She told him.

"What would that be?" Tony inquired.

"There is this little white chapel in Stillwater, it's where Mom and Dad got married." Charity began. "I have always dreamed of getting married there."

Tony couldn't help but smile at her. "If that's what you want, I'm fine with it." He then kissed her cheek. "So now the only question is when?"

Charity thought for a moment. "Well, since it's indoors we can have it any time of the year."

"How about in March." Tony suggested.

"Why March?" She asked.

Tony shrugged. "I'd be happy running off tonight and marrying you, but I know you want a real wedding, so I thought March would be close enough for me and yet far enough away for you and Abby to plan."

Charity grinned at him. "I love you." She said as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Tony captured her chin in his hand and then kissed her lips. "I love you, too."

Charity pulled out a calendar and started looking at dates in March. "How about the twentieth?"

"Whatever you want, babe." Tony answered.

"Okay, so if Abby and I are doing all of the planning, just what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Whatever you tell me. Just tell me what to wear and what time to be there." Tony answered.

"So, if I said that you had to wear a pink tux you would?" She asked.

"Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little bit..." Tony began.

Charity giggled. "I wouldn't do that to you."

Tony chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss.

Charity looked back at the calendar. "Alright, March twentieth it is." Then she looked at the current day's date. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Tony asked, afraid he had done something wrong.

"That's just six months away!" She said. "I have to call Abby."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because there's so much to do!" She answered. "I mean we have to get my dress, her a dress, tuxes. We have to pick out the colors the china paterns, the cake, the decorations. I also have to book the church and then we have to pick a place for the reception and..."

Tony interrupted her with a kiss. "Don't start freaking out about this." He told her. "Everything will be fine."

Charity smiled at him. "I still have to go and call Abby." Then she stood up and picked up the phone and dialed Abby's number.

Tony leaned his head back and sighed. He heard AJ start to stir in the bassinet. Tony walked over to the bassinet. AJ laid in the bed, his little eyes open. Tony picked up his son and held him. "Hey, buddy." Tony said. "Guess what, your mommy and daddy are getting married. And your mommy and Aunt Abby are going to go crazy."

A few minutes later, Charity entered the room. "Okay, Abby and I are going to be meeting everyday for lunch, where we will work on wedding plans."

"Really?" Tony asked. "Is this really that big of an ordeal?"

Charity just stared at him the same way her father does.

"You know, I'm starting to see more and more of your father in you." He told her.

Charity just kept staring.

Tony looked back down at the baby in his arms. "I told you AJ, crazy. Just crazy."

Charity couldn't help but laugh. She walked over and kissed them both.


	42. Chapter 42

A couple of weeks passed by. Charity and Abby had made some great progress in the wedding plans. Charity had calledthe church and booked it. She and Tony picked out a spot for the reception and Abby had booked it. Charity called and made an appointment at a bridal salon so she could pick out her dress.

"The appointment is for Saturday." Charity told Abby as she hung up the phone.

"Alright." Abby said with a smile. "What time?"

"One." Charity answered. "We'll have to leave at eleven so we can get there a few minutes early."

"Okay." Abby said. "I'm so excited!"

Charity grinned. "I know!" Then she thought for a few seconds. "Do you think Ziva would like to come?"

Abby thought for a minute. "I'm not sure. Maybe. You should ask her."

"Okay." Charity agreed.

After they finished talking about the wedding and had finished their meals, Charity and Abby headed back to NCIS. They headed up to the office Charity holding AJ and Abby carrying the diaper bag. They stepped off the elevator and walked over to Tony's desk.

Tony was sound asleep at his desk. Charity smiled and decided she wouldn't wake him up.

"You aren't going to wake him up?" Ziva asked.

Charity turned around and smiled at Ziva. "Nah, AJ will keep us up tonight."

"So, how are the wedding plans coming?" ZIva asked.

"Great." Charity answered.

Before she could say anything else, Gibbs walked in. "Let me see my little buddy." He said.

Charity grinned and passed AJ over to her father.

Gibbs held his grandson and smiled down at him. "How's grandpa's buddy?" He spoke to AJ.

Charity stood watching her father holding her son and talking to him. She didn't notice Tony wake up and stand up. He walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. Charity was caught off guard and as a reflex she grabbed his hand and turned around and twisted his arm behind his back.

Gibbs watched as the event happened. He smiled. "That's my girl." He said, proudly.

Charity instantly let go of Tony's arm. "I'm so sorry." She said, covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's alright." Tony replied, massaging his arm. "I forgot for a second that you are Gibbs' daighter."

"It's just reflex reaction." She told him. "I really didn't mean to."

"I know." Tony said. He reached out his good arm and pulled her in for a hug. "It's fine." He kissed the top of her head. "So, how are our wedding plans?" He asked.

"Great. I made an appointment at a bridal salon for Saturday." She answered. "Abby and I are going to look for my dress."

"That's good." He said.

Charity then turned to Ziva. "Ziva, would you like to come with us Saturday?" She asked. "It'll be just us girls, well and AJ."

"Sure." Ziva replied. "That sounds like fun."

"Hold on a second." Tony said. "No son of mine is going dress shopping."

Charity looked up at Tony. "We might be gone the whole day." She said. "And you're not eqipped to feed him."

"Well, weren't you talking about using bottles too, just the other day?" He asked.

"Yes, but..." Charity began.

"While you ladies have your girl's day, me and AJ can have some guy time." Tony told her.

"But..." Charity began.

"Oh come on." Tony said. "You know you can leave him with me for the whole day."

"But, I don't know if I can handle being away from him for that long." She replied. "I haven't left my baby boy since he was born."

Tony looked at her. "I have to spend all day here." Tony responded. "I don't get to spend all this time with him. Besides you need a day out with Abby and Ziva. I'll stay home and take care of AJ."

Charity looked up at him. "You're right." she admitted. "Okay, but make sure you keep your phone on." She told him.

Tony smiled at her. "I can handle it." He told her, giving her his award-winning smile.


	43. Chapter 43

Saturday arrived and Charity spent the morning getting things ready. She placed several bottles in the fridge. Then she wrote down a few numbers down and stuck them on the fridge. Tony was holding AJ and patting his back trying to burp him.

There was a knock on the door. Gibbs answered the door. "Come on in." He said as he stepped aside to allow Abby and Ziva to enter the room.

The two women walked in. "Is Charity ready?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs laughed. "She's just finishing up getting things ready for Tony's day with AJ."

Tony and Charity walked in the room just then. Charity giving Tony a few last minute instructions. "When AJ gets hungry, make sure you warm up the bottle." She was telling Tony. "But test it on your arm before you give it to him to make sure it's not too hot."

Tony smiled at her. "Okay, I've got this."

"And the numbers for the poison control center, the pediatrican, and..." Charity began.

"And the United States Military are all on the fridge. I got it." Tony said with a cocky grin.

Charity glared at him. "I did not go that far."

Tony laughed. "I know."

"And remember to..."

"To rub him down with lotion every two hours. I've got it." Tony said. "You can trust me. I won't let anything happen to our son. I have everything under control."

Charity let out a sigh. "I know. I'm just being a mother here. I worry."

"I know, but I promise you no harm will come to our son. He is perfectly fine with me." Tony reassured her.

"Are you ready to go, Charity?" ZIva inquired.

"I will be as soon as I say good-bye to my little man." Charity said. Then she kisses the baby in Tony's arms. She kissed him several times. "Mommy loves you. I'll be back in a few hours. You be good a good boy for Daddy. I love you." She then turned around and started heading for the door.

"Hey, no love for Daddy?" Tony asked.

Charity grinned at him. She turned around and kissed him. "I love you, too."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back. Have fun. I love you." Tony replied. He bent down slightly for one more kiss.

Then Charity walked out the door with Ziva and Abby.

Tony looked at the baby in his arms. "It's just us boys."

Gibbs looked at Tony. "If you need me, I'll be working on my boat."

"Okay, thanks boss." Tony said.

_The girls..._

"Shall we take my car?" Ziva asked.

"This is a special day." Charity said. "We'll take Lola."

"Lola?" Ziva asked.

"Follow me." Charity said.

Abby looked at Ziva excitedly. "I was hoping we would take Lola."

The three women walked to the garage. Charity walked over to a car and pulled a tarp off of it. Under the tarp rested a '66 candy-apple red mustang convertable. It had black leather interrior. "This is Lola." Charity said. "It's a nice day."

The three women piled in the car and headed out.


	44. Chapter 44

Tony heard Charity's mustang leave the garage. He smiled as he pictured her driving it. Then he looked down at the baby in his arms. "Are you ready for a fun day with Daddy?" He asked.

Tony walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He started talking to AJ. "I can't wait till you're older and I get to teach you all kinds of stuff." Tony said. "I'll introduce you to some really awesome movies."

Tony kept talking to AJ about all sorts of random things. AJ started crying and making his hungry face. "Alright, don't worry buddy. I'll get you some food." Tony said. He grabbed a pacifier and stuck it in AJ's mouth until he could get a bottle ready.

He walked into the kitchen, still holding AJ. He held AJ with one arm and opened the fridge with his free hand. He pulled out a bottle and then closed the fridge. He sat the bottle in a pan of water on top of the stove and turned the burner on.

After a few minutes, Tony picked up the bottle and tested it on his arm. It was warm, but not too warm. He picked up the towel and wiped his arm clean. He walked back into the living room and took the pacifier out of AJ's mouth and replaced it with the bottle.

AJ let the bottle sit in his mouth for a few minutes and then spit it out and started crying. Tony tried putting the bottle in AJ's mouth a few more times, but he kept spitting it out. "Oh crap." Tony breathed. "There's no way I'm calling Charity. If I do she won't leave me alone with him again."

Tony thought for a couple minutes. He poped the pacifier back in AJ's mouth and opened the door to the basement. "Hey boss." He hollered down.

"Yeah, Tony?" Gibbs yelled back up.

"I can't get AJ to take his bottle can you help me?" Tony answered.

Gibbs put down his tools and headed up the stairs. He walked into the living room. "Sit down." Gibbs ordered Tony.

Tony sat down on the couch. "Get rid of that pacofoer and put the bottle in his mouth." Gibbs ordered.

Tony did as instructed. "Now, what?" Tony asked.

Gibbs reached over and squeezed the part of the nipple that wasn't in AJ's mouth. The milk came out and soon AJ was drinking it up.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Tony asked.

Gibbs sat down on the other end of the couch. "Sharron breast fed the girls." Gibbs answered. "When we first started using the bottle, I had to do that for them."

"That makes sense." Tony said, obviously feeling stupid for asking such a question.

_The girls..._

Charity parked her car in the parking lot of the bridal salon. She put the top up. She, Abby, and Ziva hopped out of the car. Charity locked it up her car. "Okay, before we go in, I have to call Tony and check up on AJ." She said.

Abby and Ziva nodded and allowed Charity her phone call.

"Hello beautiful." came Tony's voice.

"Hello handsome." She replied.

"AJ is doing just fine. He is actually down for a nap right now." Tony answered the question she had not yet asked.

"Good. How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I'm really enjoying my time with AJ."

"That's good."

"Now, you quit worrying about us and have fun. Find your wedding dress and have some girl time." Tony said. 'I have everything uder control here. I love you." Tony told her.

"Okay. I love you, too." She said. She then hung up the phone and turned to the two other women. "Okay, I'm good now." She said.

"Good." Abby said. "Now, let's go find your dream dress!"

The three women walked into the salon. They were greeted by an older woman in a black business suit with blond curly hair. "Hello, my name is Launa. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, I'm Charity Gibbs." She answered.

The woman looked at register of appointments. "Ah, yes. One 'oclock. Follow me, please." Launa said.

Charity, Abby, and Ziva followed Launa. She led them to a room with a white couch. A three-panneled mirror stood on the wall in front of the couch with a stand right in front of it. "Your consultant will be here shortly." Laura said.

Then a man walked in carrying a tray with chamaigne glasses. "While you ladies wait, please enjoy a drink." He said.

"I can't drink that." Charity said. "I'm a new mother and I'm breast feeding."

"Oh, don't worry honey." The man told her. "It's just apple juice. We can't serve alcohol here."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." She said, taking a glass.

Abby and Ziva then took their glasses.

"Alright, Gina is finishing up with another client. She'll be here in just a few moments." Laura told them. "If there's anything you need just let me know."

"Alright, thank you." Charity said.

Laura and the man soon left. "This place is nice." Ziva said.

"I just hope I can find a dress." Charity said, suddenly nervous.

"I'm sure you will." Abby said.

Just then an older woman with shoulder length brown hair, with a few streaks of grey in it, walked in the room. "Hello ladies." she greeted. "I'm Gina. I'll be your consultant today."

"It's very nice to meet you." Charity said standing up. "I'm Charity. This is my maid of honor Abby and my friend Ziva."

"Very nice to meet you ladies." Gina said. "Now, what kind of dress do you have in mind Charity?"

_Back with the boys..._

AJ had just woken up from his nap and he needed his diaper changed. Tony laid him down on the changing table. He unsnapped the sleeper AJ was in. Then he moved AJ's legs out of the sleeper and started to undo the diaper.

As soon as he opened up the diaper, a fountain stream shot up in his the air and landed on Tony's shirt. Tony quickly moved the diaper to cover his son while he finished his business. He waited a few more minutes before finishing the job.

After he finished changing AJ, Tony laid him down in the crib and changed his shirt. "That was an adventure." Tony said. "What are you gonna do to me next, buddy?"


	45. Chapter 45

"Now what kind of dress do you have in mind, Charity?" Gina asked.

"Something simple and stylish." Charity answered. "Just a little sexy and lots of lace."

"I will see what I can find for you." Gina replied with a smile. Gina then walked out to the store room. She searched theough the dresses and found several that she thought would fit Charity's orders.

"You have the camera, Abby?" Charity asked.

Abby grinned and pulled out a small digital camera. "Of course."

"I have to admit that I am excited about this." Ziva said. "This is fun."

Gina soon returned. "Follow me." She told Charity.

Charity stood up and followed Gina to a changing room. Charity slipped out of her clothes and Gina helped her slip into the first dress. Charity looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "It's beautiful." Charity said.

Gina grinned. "Alright, let's show the crowd."

Charity walked out, Gina behind her holding the train.

"You look beautiful!" Abby exclaimed.

"That dress looks wonderful on you." Ziva agreed.

Charity climbed up on the stand and looked at herself in the mirror. "I really like this dress." She said.

Abby snapped pictures. "But do you love it?" She asked.

Charity bit her bottom lip. "I'm not sure."

"That means you must go try on another." Abby said. She then waved her hand

Charity and Gina returned to the changing room. Gina helped her step into the next dress. Charity walked out and modeled the dress. They repeated this routine several more times. Then Gina helped Charity slip into a mermaid style gown with a sweet heart neckline. The lace straps hung loosely off Charity's shoulders. Beautiful lace covered the solid fabric of the dress.

Charity gazed at herself in the mirror. "It's absolutely gorgeous." she said, just beaming. Charity and Gina then walked out of the room. Charity had to hold the front of the dress up just a little because of how short she was.

Abby and Ziva's mouths dropped open in awe. "It's stunning." Ziva said.

Charity stepped up on the stand and looked in the mirror. Abby snapped several pictures. "This dress is amazing on you." Abby said. "Just gorgeous."

Charity glowed. "I think this might be the one." She said.

Gina pulled out a veil and pinned Charity's hair up and placed the veil in it. "What do you think, dear?" She asked.

"I think this is the most amazing dress I've ever seen or worn." Charity said. "This is the one." Her voice got kind of high pitched towards the end and tears fell down her face.

Abby stood up and walked over to Charity. "Awe, sweetie what's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just..." Charity began before a sob left her chest. "I was just thinking...that I...I miss my mom...and Kelly...and that they...should be here."

"Awe." Abby said as she pulled Charity into a hug. "It's okay. I'm sure they're watching you right now."

Ziva stood up and walked over to stand in front of the mirror with Abby and Charity. "Abby is right. I'm sure your mother and sister are here with you. I bet they are sending you all of their love."

"Ziva's right." Abby agreed. "And you know they don't want you to cry about them not being here physically."

"I know." Charity said. She dried her eyes and put a smile on her face. "I'm slways going to miss them. Especially at times like this, but I'll be fine."

Gina stood waiting. After Charity and the girls had their moment, she looked over at Charity. "Is this your dress?" She asked.

Charity smiled. "Yes."

Abby jumped up and down with glee. Ziva smiled and Charity beamed through the few tears that still fell down her face. Gina helped Charity out of the dress. Charity slipped into her clothes. Then Gina rang her up. Then they made the appointment for her first fitting to be the following week.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Charity asked.

Ziva and Abby nodded.

"Where should we go?" Ziva asked.

Abby pulled out her cell phone and found out what restaraunts were close. "There's an IHOP, a Cracker Barrel, a Bob Evans, and an O'Charley's close by."

"What is IHOP?" Ziva asked.

Charity and Abby both looked up at Ziva. "It stands for International House of Pancakes." Abby answered.

"You've never been?" Charity asked in disbelief.

"No." Ziva answered. "I have been to a Waffle House though."

"Not even in the same ball park." Charity and Abby both said.

"That settles it..." Charity began.

"...we are going to IHOP." Abby finished.

_The boys..._

AJ started to cry and fuss. Tony tried feeding him, but he wasn'y hungry. He changed AJ's diaper, but that didn't make AJ stop crying. Tony tried giving AJ a pacifier, but he just spit it out. Tony stood up and held his son and started walking. He gently rocked his arms to try and calm his son. AJ still wouldn't stop crying.

"Come on buddy. What's wrong?" Tony spoke to his little boy. "I wish you could talk, so you could tell me what's wrong and I could fix it."

A couple of hours passed and Tony still couldn't figure out what was wrong with AJ. A while later Gibbs walked up the stairs. "He probably has a stomache ache." Gibbs told Tony.

"What should I do?" Tony asked.

"Lay him against your chest on his stomache." Gibbs answered.

Tony did as Gibbs instructed and instantly AJ quieted down. "Seriously, how do you know all of these tricks?"

Gibbs just gave him a look.

"Right, two kids." Tony replied.

Gibbs walked back down to work on his boat. Tony headed back into the living room. He sat back down on the couch and patted AJ's back. "You are really wearing me out, you know that?" Tony said. Then he let out a yawn. "You haven't had a nap in a little bit. How about we take one, together? That sound good to you buddy?"

Then Tony leaned back and stretched across the couch. He repositioned AJ so that he was laying curled up right by Tony's shoulder and up against the back of the couch. Tony and AJ were both fast asleep in minutes.


	46. Chapter 46

Charity, Abby, and Ziva soon arrived back home. Charity parked Lola in the garage next to her father's Challenger. The girls climbed out of the car and headed up the front steps. "I'm really glad you invited me, Charity." Ziva said. "I cannot remember the last time I had so much fun."

"I'm glad you had fun, Ziva." CHarity said with a smile. "Would you guys like to stay for dinner? I'm making lasagna."

"Well, you know I'm staying." Abby answered.

"What about you, Ziva?" Charity asked.

"I would love to." Ziva answered, smiling.

The three women walked in the front door. Charity walked in the door and stopped in her tracks. She stood in the doorway silent.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Shh." Charity replied. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Abby and Ziva both asked.

"Exactly." Charity answered. "No baby crying and no Dad working on the boat."

The three women then walked into the living room. They were greeted by a sight that made them go, "Awe." Tony lay strechted out on the couch, AJ laying on his chest, both of them asleep. Gibbs wasn't far away sitting in a chair sound asleep.

"Abby, camera, picture." Charity said.

"Way ahead of you." Abby said, snapping a few pictures.

Charity grinned. When Abby was done snapping pictures, the three women looked through them. "These are just so cute." Charity said.

"I totally agree." Abby said with a grin.

"They would be cuter without Tony." Ziva teased.

Charity looked at the clock. "I had better start dinner." She said heading to the kitchen.

Abby and Ziva followed her. "Is there anything we can do to help?" They asked.

Charity pulled the ingrediants from the fridge and cabinets. She thought for a moment. "You can set the table...and make the salad...and the mashed potatoes." She answered.

Abby and Ziva nodded. They got to work on the tasks Charity had given them. Charity started working on the lasagna. Soon the dinner was ready and the table was set. "They are still asleep." Ziva said.

"They look so cute and so peaceful." Abby said. "I don't wanna wake them up."

Charity grinned. "I have to agree with you Abby, but I have to put an almost in there." Charity grabbed a plate and put a helping of lasagna on it. She walked into the living room and wafter the scent around.

The two grown men in the living room woke up to the smell of the food. "Is that lasagna, I smell?" Tony asked sleepily.

Charity grinned. "Yup."

Tony slowly sat up while keeping AJ close. He stood up and walked over to Charity, still holding AJ. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled up at him. "Okay, now hand over the baby." She said, holding her arms out expectantly.

Tony just laughed and passed AJ over to her. "You miss him more than you missed me today?" Tony asked, his tone teasing.

Charity gave Tony a look. "Well, of course." She answered, her tone half teasing and half serious. Then she proceeded to shower AJ's tiny face in kisses as she walked to the table.

Gibbs walked over and clapped his hand on Tony's shoulder. "You;ll get used to it." Gibbs told him.

"Get used to what exactly?" Tony asked.

"The fact that woman are crazy." Gibbs answered.

"Oh, I know." Tony replied. "But that must mean men are twice as crazy, considering we can't seem to live without women."

"True." Gibbs said with a laugh.

The gang sat down at the table to enjoy their meal. "So, did you find a dress today?" Tony asked Charity, starting up a dinner conversation.

"Not just a dress, Tony." Charity answered. "THE dress."

Tony just laughed.

"Don't laugh, Tony." Abby said. "She's serious. It is the dress to bring an end to all dresses."

"So, you found THE dress that you love?" Tony inquired.

"Yes." Charity answered.

"And she looks stunning in it." Ziva said.

Tony looked over at Charity. "I bet you looked amazing in all the dresses."

"She did." Abby said. "But this dress made her look even more amazing."

Charity's cheeks were turning red. "Oh stop." She said.

Tiny grinned. "Exactly how amazing did she look?"

Abby thought for a moment. "That dress makes Charity look drop dead, fall down to your knees, and worship her gorgeous."

Charity blushed furiously. "There's no way I looked that good in it." Charity said. "I mean I just had a baby."

"Yes, and you were all belly." Abby replied.

"Let's get to the important thing." Gibbs said interrupting the conversation.

"What exactly is that Daddy?" Charity asked.

"How much is this dress costing me?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

"Let's just say in the ball park of... $750." She answered.

"That's expensive." Gibbs said.

"Actually, that's pretty cheap for a wedding dress." Charity said. "That was also the cheapest dress I tried on too."

"That's crazy." Gibbs said.

"She's telling the truth, though Gibbs." Abby said. "Nothing's cheap anymore."

"And believe it or not, the dress was on sale." Charity added.

Gibbs let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it's worth it." He said with a sly grin.

Charity grinned at her father. "You should come to my first fitting." She told him. "It's next week."

Gibbs saw the excited look on his baby girl's face. He just couldn't say no to her. "Alright, I'll be there." He told her.

"Can I come, too?" Tony asked.

"No!" Charity and Abby both said at the same time.

"You don't get to see the dress until I am walking down the aisle to you in it." Charity said giving him a playful smack on the arm.

"Okay." Tony said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I give."

"So, how many of these fittings do you have to have?" Gibbs inquired.

"Just a couple." Charity answered. "The only alteration they really have to make is hemming the dress 500,000 inches, you know 'cause I'm so short."

The group laughed. Soon dinner was over and Abby and Ziva were leaving. Charity was giving Abby a hug and Ziva was pulling on her jacket. Tony walked up to Ziva. "I have something I want to ask you." Tony told her.

"Okay, what's that?" Ziva asked.

"This is going to seem kind of weird, but would you be my best man?" He asked. "Well, in your case best woman...well man actually works, too."

"Wait, you're asking me to stand with you at your wedding?" Ziva inquired.

"Yes." Tony answered. "So, will you be my best man?"

Ziva thought for a moment. "Alright Tony. I will be your best man."


	47. Chapter 47

The week passed by quickly. After the family had finished breakfast, Charity kissed Tony and then showered AJ in kisses. Then she and Gibbs left for her first wedding dress fitting. They soon arrived and were greeted by Laura.

"Well, hello Charity." Laura greeted them brightly. "Don't tell me this man is your groom?"

Charity laughed. "No, he's my father."

"Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs greeted the woman.

"Very nice to meet you." Laura said. "Now, if you two will follow me."

Laura turned around and led the father and daughter to a back room. The room was all set up and all they had to do was wait for the seamstress. Soon a woman that appeared to be in her sixties arrived. "Hello, my name is Catherine. I am the head of alterations here."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Charity and this is my father."

"Well, now let's go get you in your dress and start hemming it." Catherine said. "You can wait here." she said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and sat down on the white couch. Catherine led Charity back to a room. Her dress was haning in a garment bag on the back wall. There was a mirror and a stand in front of it. Catherine helped Charity into the dress and then held the train while Charity climbed on the little stand.

"So, tell me about your groom?" Catherine inquired, starting up a conversation.

"His name is Tony." Charity answered grinning. "He works on my dad's team."

"So, your dad is his boss?"

"Yeah." Charity answered.

"Where do they work?" She asked.

"Law inforcement." Charity answered.

"That's interesting." Catherine remarked. "What a beautiful ring."

Charity beamed. "Tony had it custom designed. He picked the saphires because they are the birthstone of our son."

"So, you have a boy? How old is he?"

"Yeah, he's two months old. He's with his dad right now." Charity answered.

"I bet he's adorable." Catherine said.

"Yes, and he's such a good baby." Charity replied. "Now, I miss my baby."

"Well, we are almost done." Catherine said. "I'm guessing you want to show your dad the dress?"

"Yes." Charity answered.

Gibbs sat on the couch. He had picked up and put down several magazines while he waited. All of the magazines were bridal and geared towards women. He let out a sigh. _This is for baby girl._ Gibbs thought.

"Here we come, Daddy." Charity said.

Gibbs looked up as his daughter walked in the room. She was wearing a beautiful white dress. "What do you think, Daddy?" She asked.

Gibbs smiled and stood up. He walked over to his baby girl and put his hands on her shoulders and held her there at arms length. "I think that you are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." Gibbs answered.

Charity giggled. "Really?"

Gibbs nodded. "I also think that Tony is the luckiest man in the world." Gibbs then pulled his daughter in closer and kissed her forehead.

Gibbs watched as his daughter and Catherine discussed alterations. His mind brought him back to when Charity was five. One of Shannon's relatives was getting married and Charity was the flower girl and Kelly was a junior bridesmaid.

_Flashback..._

_ Gibbs sat in the living room as he waited for his two daughters. Kelly and Charity came down the steps each holding their mother's hand. They were wearing pale pink dresses with full skirts and flowers at their waists._

_ "What do you think Daddy?" Kelly asked._

_ "I think you are the most beautiful junior bridesmaid I've ever seen." He answered._

_ "Wha' 'bout me Daddy?" came Charity's high pitched voice._

_ "And you are the most beautiful flower girl, I've ever seen." He answered with a smile._

_ "You think I'm pwetty?" She asked._

_ "Yes baby girl. Very pretty." _

_ Charity let out a squeal of excitement and then giggled. She took her hand from her mother's and spun around, making her dress twirl. Then she ran to her father and jumped up into his arms. "I wuv you, Daddy."_

_ "I love you, too."_

_Present..._

The fitting was soon over and Gibbs and Charity headed to Gibbs's favorite diner (**A/N: Yes, this is the diner from the episode **_**Life Before his Eyes**_). They walked in the diner and sat on a couple of stools at the counter.

A woman in her yellow uniform walked up and smiled at Gibbs. She was a little older than him and her short hair was completely gray. "Haven't seen you in a while, Jethro. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing really, Gail." Gibbs answered.

Gail then looked over and noticed Charity. "Another redhead?" She asked.

Charity giggled. "You don't remember me?"

The old woman took and put on the glasses that hung on a chain around her neck. Then she got a closer look at the young woman. "You cannot be that little girl that came in here with your father and ate my apple pie."

Charity giggled. "That was me."

"I can't believe it has been that long." Gail remarked.

Charity let out another giggle.

"I can't believe it either." Gibbs commented. "She recently made me a grandpa."

Gail looked between Charity and Gibbs. "A boy or girl?"

"A boy." Charity answered with a grin. "His name is AJ and he;s two months old."

"You have any pictures?" Gail asked.

"Of course." Charity answered, a huge grin on her face. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small photo book.

Gibbs watched as his daughter showed off the pictures of AJ. Once again, his mind began to travel back in time.

_Flashback..._

_ Gibbs lay on the dirt, looking up at the calm sky. Something unusual in a combat zone, but they were under a cease fire. His thoughts were back home with his wife and daughter Kelly, as well as the second child that Shannon was carrying._

_ "Gunny." came a voice from behind him._

_ "What is it?" Gibbs asked._

_ "You have mail." The young man answered, extending his hand, which was holding a rather large envelope._

_ Gibbs sat up and took the envelope from his friend. "Thanks." He looked at the address and a smile lit his face. It was from his wife. He opened the envelope. It contained a letter and another envelope. He opened up the letter and read it._

_**Dear Jethro,**_

_** I had to write to you and tell you the wonderful news. Yesterday afternoon, I went into labor. We now have another beautiful baby girl! She is just gorgeous Jethro. She has no hair at this time, but I think it makes her even cuter. She has your eyes. She weighs six pounds eight ounces.**_

_** Kelly loves being a big sister. She's already helping me so much. She loves Charity so much. You can tell Charity loves her big sister, too. I put some pictures in here. I know it's not the same as seeing her in person, but I hope this helps. We all miss you and love you so very very much. We can't wait for you to come home. I wish you were here.**_

_**Love your girls,**_

_**Shannon, Kelly, and now Charity**_

_ Gibbs opened the other envelope and pulled out the pictures. He gazed at the pictures of his new baby girl. He smiled as he saw how beautiful she was. "So, what's the news from the home front?" asked his buddy, James._

_ Gibbs looked up from the photos and smiled. "I have another baby girl."_

_ "That's great." James replied. _

_ Then Gibbs held out the pictures and showed them to his buddy. Soon a few other guys walked over. They were all sharing pictures and other items that they had gotten from home. _

Present day...

"What a cutie." Gail squealed as she looked through the pictures of AJ.

"His daddy and I think so." Charity answered.

The two women talked a little more and then Gail took their orders. she came back quickly with their food and talked with Charity some more. After they had finished lunch, Gail sat a new plate in front of each of them. On each plate was a piece of apple pie with a scoop of ice cream and a dab of whipped cream on top. "Just the way you like it." Gail said.

Charity grinned at the woman. "Thank you."

Gail just gave her a wink and walked away. Charity and Gibbs both picked up their forks. They dug their forks in the pie slices and then clinked them together, as if in a toasting fashion. Then they ate the pie.

"I remember this used to be our once a month treat. You'd bring me here and buy me a piece of pie." Charity grinned.

"I remember." Gibbs said, smiling fondly at his daughter.

"I remember being so excited about it. It was the one thing you would do with just me." Charity said.

"I know. I had this that I did with just you and I would take Kelly to the ice cream parlor." Gibbs replied.

After Gibbs paid the bill, he and Charity headed out the door. Gibbs held the door open for his daughter. He looked back at the counter and couldn't help but picture the tiny redheaded four-year-old Charity sitting there, eating her pie, the whipped cream all over her face. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. I got pretty busy at work and with my future hubby. Plus, I was having a hard time coming up with ideas for this chapter. I wanted a good father/daughter moment. Anyway, for Tony and Charity's wedding, should Gibbs wear a tux or his Marine dress uniform? I'm thinking Marine dress, who doesn't love a man in uniform? I also need ideas about what Tony and Charity's song should be? Any ideas you can come up with would be very helpful and I would be very thankful. I hope you enjoyed.**


	48. Chapter 48

A few days later, Tony arrived home from work early. AJ was asleep in his bassinet and Charity was setting on the couch with a large book in her lap. "What are you reading?" He asked.

Charity looked up from the book and smiled at him. "I'm not reading anything." She replied and then held up the book. "It's a photo album."

Tony walked over and sat down beside Charity. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned his head close. "So, are there any pictures of you when you were a kid in here?" He asked.

Charity giggled. "Yes."

"Any embarrassing ones?" He asked.

"What? Naked baby pictures?" She asked.

"Well, duh." Tony answered.

"Nope. I took those out a long time ago. They are his somewhere safe. You will never find them." She replied with a wink.

"No embarrassing pictures of you? That's just boring." Tony teased.

"There are pictures of Dad you might consider embarrassing." Charity said with a devilish grin.

"Oh really?" Tony inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered and flipped through the pages. Then she pointed to a picture that she loved. "This one is my favorite."

Tony looked at the picture. Gibbs sat at the head of a very very tiny table. Two little girls sat on either side of him. The two little girls were wearing hats and fake pearls. Gibbs was wearing a big hat and a necklace holding a pink tea cup. "I never thought I would see something like this." Tony said.

Charity grinned. "He's the best." She said. "Kelly and I could talk him into anything. He would do it just to spend time with us."

Tony smiled at Charity. "Yeah, I can't hold that against him. Let's see some more pictures. I wanna see how adorale you were."

Charity giggled. She flipped through more pictures and showed him who was who and all the good times she'd had. The last few pages of the album had titles across the top. One page read _Me and Papaw Jackson._ On this page were pictures of Charity and her grandfather, Jackson Gibbs. "I loved my summers with Papaw." She said as she flipped through her memories.

"Wait, what is that thing you two are standing in front of?" Tony asked pointing to a picture of her and Jackson standing in front of an old rusty car.

"Believe it or not, that is Lola." Charity said. "Papaw bought her for me from a scrap yard when I turned thirteen. We spent the next three summers rebuilding her."

"Okay, that is sexy." Tony remarked.

Charity grinned at him. She leaned over and kissed his lips.

"Okay, let's finish this album." Tony said with a grin.

Charity laughed. Then she flipped to the last page. The title on the top of the page was scribbled out and every picture had a tear in them, as if someone had been ripped out of the pictures. "I had forgotten that this was that album." She said and then quickly closed the photo album.

"Charity, what's wrong?" Tony asked. "Who was ripped out of those pictures?"

"Nobody." Charity answered. "Just someone I haven't seen in a very long time. Someone I never want to see again."

Tony looked at Charity, a worried look on his face. "Charity, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered, holding back tears.

Before anything else could be said, AJ woke up crying. Charity instantly stood up and scooped her son into her arms. "Is mommy's chunky monkey getting hungry, again?" She cooed at him, her face instantly changing from one of sadness and a hint of anger to the loving face of motherhood.

Tony watched as Charity headed to their room with their son. He looked at the seat next to him, empty except for the photo album. He picked up the album and flipped to the last page. The pictures had Charity in them from the time the time she was a tiny baby until she was about twelve. She was with someone in these pictures, but that someone was torn out. "Whoever this person was, must have really hurt her." Tony muttered to himself.

He looked back up the stairs, a concerned look on his face. Then he looked back down at the pictures in the albums. _I wish I knew what to do to help her._ Tony thought. She had given him so much and he wanted to do something for her in return. He wanted to help her with whatever it was that was bothering her, but he couldn't help her if he didn't know what was going on. He sat there a while longer before an idea hit him. He knew exactly what to do to get her to open up about this to him. _I hope this works._ He thought to himself.

**A/N: I've sort of been planning this from the beginning, but I haven't been sure jow to put this in here. Let's just say that Charity is going to have a little family drama. This next chapter is going to be a Tony and Charity bonding and getting even closer. I hope you enjoy :) Oh and if anyone has any ideas as to what Tony and Charity's song at their wedding should be, please tell me? Any ideas would be appreciated. Thanks for the reviews.**


	49. Chapter 49

Gibbs ended up working late that night and it was just Tony, Charity, and AJ. AJ was sleeping in his crib. Charity sat on her and Tony's bed with a book in her hand. Tony walked in the room and sat down on the bed next to her.

Charity looked up at him from her book and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Did you miss me?" She teased.

Tony smiled at her. "Of course. I just wanted to spend some time with my future wife."

Charity closed her book and placed it on the nightstand. "I like that idea."

Tony opened his arms and Charity leaned into him. He kissed the top of her head. They sat there in silence for a moment while Tony pulled the words together in his mind. "Charity?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"I'm...worried about you." He told her.

Charity pulled back and looked up at her love. "Why?" She asked. "What made you worry about me?"

"When we were looking at those pictures earlier, you seemed kind of upset about that last page of pictures." Tony answered.

Charity pulled back and looked up at Tony. "I had just forgotten that those pictures were in that album." She told him.

"But it looked like you were trying to take somebody out of your life by ripping them out of those pictures." Tony replied.

"That was the plan." Charity muttered.

"You know, you can talk to me about this." He told her.

Charity smiled slightly at Tony. "I know."

"Would you talk to me about whoever this is if I told you more about my father and my childhood?" Tony inquired.

Charity thought for a moment. "Alright. I think that sounds fair."

Tony pulled Charity back into his arms and rested his chin on top of her head. He then proceded to tell her everything about his family and his damaged relationship with his father. "And now you know everything." Tony concluded.

"That explains a lot." Charity said, that being the only thing she could think to say.

Tony let out a dry laugh and then kissed the top of Charity's head. "Alright, now it's your turn." He said, his tone half joking half serious.

Charity took in a deep breath. "The person I tore out of those pictures is my Granmother Joann." Charity told him. "I haven't seen her since I turned twelve."

Tony looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Twelve was the legal age that I could decide for myself not to see her." Charity answered.

Tony looked utterly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I have to start from right after Mom and Kelly were killed." Charity said. "I know Abby told you about how I was in a coma for six months after that."

"Yes." Tony replied, still confused.

"During that six months, Joann was fighting with Daddy. I actually woke up to them arguing." Charity began.

"What were they fighting about?"

"Me." Charity answered. "Joann blamed Daddy for what happened to Mom and Kelly. She questioned his ability to raise me by himself."

Tony didn't know what to say to that, so he just squeezed Charity a little tighter to him.

"When I was released from the hospital, I didn't get to go home with Daddy. I didn't get to stay with Joann either. I was stuck in a foster home until the courts could determine where I was better off." Charity told him.

"How long were you in the foster home?" Tony asked.

"Six months." She answered. "It was the longest six months of my life."

"I bet that was hard." Tony said.

Charity lifted her hands to dab tears that had started to fall from her eyes. "I was so hurt by that. I mean I had just lost my mother and my sister, I should have been home with my Daddy. I should have been allowed to grieve with him, but I wasn't. I was with complete strangers."

Tony could hear the tears and the pain in her voice.

"It was all her fault. She's the one who questioned Daddy's parenting abilities. If she would have just left it alone, everything would have been fine." Charity said. "When the court date was finally set, Daddy won. But I still had to spend every other weekend with her. When I turned twelve I was able to quit going. I haven't seen her since."

Tony pulled back and looked at Charity's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her face held a mixture of pain and anger. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her to his chest. He rubbed soothing circles in her back while she cried. He didn't say anything. He just held her and let her ruin his shirt with her salty tears.

After she had cried all the tears she could cry, Charity pulled back and looked up at Tony. She kissed his cheek. "I haven't talked to anyone about that in a long time. I had no idea how much it still bothered me."

"I know what you mean." Tony said. He kissed her forehead and then pulled her closer to him.

Charity snuggled into his chest. "I'm glad we had this talk. I actually feel better." Charity said.

"Me too." Tony said, placing a kiss on top of her head.

Later they fell asleep snuggled up. Charity had a smile on her face and was able to fall asleep happy and content. She felt closer to Tony and he felt closer to her. They had shared their most personal feelings with each other. They were closer than ever.


	50. Chapter 50

It had been a week since Tony and Charity had had their sharing session. They had become much more affectionate since then. On this particular day, Charity returned to work. Memaw of course, was happy to have her back and encouraged her to bring AJ.

Charity was of course, having a busy day at work. Tony on the other hand, was not so lucky. It was actually a slow day at NCIS, something the gang were not used to. He sat at his desk playing a few internet games, since he had finished his paper work a couple of hours earlier.

"So, how are the wedding plans, Tony?" McGee inquired, out of boredum.

"From what Charity and Abby tell me, they are going great." Tony answered.

"How about AJ?"

"He's fantastic." Tony answered. "He's starting to make more noise. He laughs now, too. We can lay him on a blanket on the floor and talk to him and he just starts making all of these noises like he's talking back. Then he'll kick his legs and throw his fists around."

"Somebody's a proud poopoo." Ziva commented.

"Papa." Tony corrected.

"I know, but I think poopoo fits better in your case." Ziva shot back, with a devilish grin.

Tony just glared at Ziva.

Ziva let out a laugh of satisfaction.

Before anyone else could say anything else, the elevator doors parted. Then an older woman walked in the room. She had shoulder-length hair, colored blond. Her nails were well manicured and very neat in appearance. Her posture and facial expression sccreamed that she was angry. She stormed over to Gibbs' desk.

"This is all your fault." She told him, her eyebrows knitting together in anger.

"Hello to you, too." Gibbs replied looking up from his desk.

The woman just glared at Gibbs.

"Just what are you blaming me for now?" He inquired.

"The fact that I had to learn that I am a great grandmother on the street and two and a half months after the fact."

Tony's jaw dropped as the peices fell into place. _That's Charity's grandmother._ He thought as he watched Joann Fielding confront Gibbs.

Gibbs stood from his desk and walked out from behind it. "Let's go somewhere private." He said.

"Fine." She agreed.

Then Gibbs led her away, to his conference room, the elevator.

"I wonder what exactly that was about." Ziva said. Then she looked at Tony. "I have a feeling you know exactly what that was about."

"That was Joann Fielding. Charity's grandmother on her mom's side." Tony replied.

"Why does she not know about AJ?" Ziva asked.

"Because Charity hasn't spoken to her since she was twelve." Tony answered. "That's all I'm saying though. I don't think Charity would want me to tell everybody about it."

"Tell everybody about what?" Abby inquired coming up behind Tony.

"Why Charity hasn't spoken to her maternal grandmother since she was twelve." Ziva answered.

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't want that one told. That's just an icky story." Abby replied. "Where's Gibbs?"

"In the elevator with said grandmother." McGee answered.

"Oh wow." Abby said.

_In the elevator..._

"So, how am I to blame for this now?" Gibbs asked, his mother-in-law.

"You poisoned my baby against me." She answered.

Gibbs sized Joann up for a moment. Then he looked her directly in the eye. "If that's what you want to believe..."

"It's not what I want to believe. It's the truth." She replied.

Gibbs let out a sigh. "I'm not going to argue with you, but if you would like to know the truth, just talk to Charity."

Joann opened her mouth to say something, but Gibbs had already pushed the button to open the doors and was heading back for his desk. Joann just stood there and watched as the doors closed. The elevator headed back down. Joann found herself heading for her car. She hopped in and just started driving, no particular destination in mind.

_Later that night..._

Gibbs and Tony arrived home from work around dinner time. They found Charity in the kitchen cooking up a storm, her music blasting and her voice singing along with it. AJ lay in his bassinet, his little chubby arms and legs moving wildly as he made all kinds of noises as if he were singing along with his mama.

Tony and Gibbs both watched and listened to the mother and son. They both had smiles on their faces as Charity and AJ sang. They had made a silent decision earlier that day, they wouldn't tell Charity about Joann's visit to NCIS.

Charity reached back and turned the burners off on the stove. Then she moved the pots and pans off the hot burners. Then she danced her way over to AJ. She bent over the bassinet and grinned at her son. "Are you singing and dancing with Mama?" She said to him as she reached a hand and tickled his tummy.

AJ kicked his legs and flung his arms around. He giggled and cooed at his mommy.

Charity grinned. "Mama loves you." She cooed at him. Then she reached in the bassinet and picked him up and placed a kiss on his forehead.

AJ laughed and wrapped his chubby little fingers in Charity's hair.

Gibbs cleared his throat.

Charity turned around, the smile still on her face. Then she looked back at AJ. "Daddy and Grandpa are home." She said.

AJ smiled and laughed at the sound of Charity's voice.

Tony walked over to his future wife and his son. He wrapped an arm around Charity's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Then he reached a finger out and tickled one of AJ's chipmunk cheeks. "How's my little man? Did you have a good day at work with Mama?" He spoke to his son.

AJ laughed and smiled more as Tony spoke to him. He moved his little arms around pulling on Charity's hair. She didn't mind though.

"So, how was your first day back?" Tony asked, turning to Charity.

"Pretty good." She answered. "I think it's really good for Memaw to be around AJ. She just loves him to pieces."

"I'll bet." Tony replied. "Of course, who wouldn't love our baby?"

"True." Charity said. "He just has one of those faces."

"He just needs to grow some hair." Tony said, reaching a hand over and rubbing his son's little bald head.

AJ, of course, laughed and smiled.

After visiting for a few more moments, the family sat down and ate dinner. "Baby girl, your food just gets better and better." Gibbs told his daughter.

"I second that motion." Tony agreed.

Charity laughed. "I think I have you guys spoiled."

"Yes, you do." Gibbs replied.

"Please keep doing it." Tony remarked with a grin.

Charity laughed. "Okay, I will."

Soon, dinner was over and Tony and Gibbs were cleaning up the dishes. They told Charity that they would clean everything up and that all she had to worry about was relaxing. Charity sat on the couch holding AJ and feeding him. He soon fell asleep and she decided to take him upstairs and put him in his crib. Then she headed back down the stairs and sat back down on the couch.

She picked up a book and started reading it. After a few more moments, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" She spoke aloud to no one in particular. Then she stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and found the last person she ever expected to see standing on the other side.

"Hey, baby." Joann greeted, looking like a deer in the headlights.

**A/N: I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to update. My fiance and I have been house hunting. I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you will continue to read and review.**


	51. Chapter 51

Charity stood staring at her grandmother. She couldn't believe that the woman who had hurt her worse than anyone else on the planet was there. "May I come in?" Joann asked.

Charity stood there for a moment debating with herself. She don't know what compelled her to do so, but she stepped aside to let the woman enter. Joann walked in and Charity shut the door behind her. "What are you doing here?" Charity asked, finally finding her voice.

"I came to see my baby." She said. "I've missed you."

"I'm not your baby and I haven't missed you." Charity said, coldly.

Tony and Gibbs walked in from the kitchen to see who was at the door. Tony was surprised to see Joann there, but Gibbs wasn't. Tony looked at Gibbs unsure of what to do. Gibbs made a motion towards the basement door. The two of them headed to the basement to give Charity and Joann some privacy.

Joann looked at her granddaughter. "Baby, please don't shut me out? I know your father has told some aweful things about me..."

Charity made a slicing motion with her hand, as if cutting her grandmother's sentence in the air. "No! Don't you dare start blaming Daddy for what you brought on yourself!"

"What are you talking about?" Joann inquired.

"You are the reason I don't want anything to do with you!" Charity shouted her voice shakey with tears.

"What do you mean, baby?" Joann asked.

"Quit calling me baby!"

"Just tell me what I did that made you so angry with me?"

Charity had tears streaming down her face. Her cheeks and eyes were red.

Joann reached a hand out to wipe away the tears. Charity jerked away from the woman's touch. Joann pulled her hand back as if Charity had slapped her. "What did I do?" She asked again, this time her voice small and weak.

Charity wiped her face. Then she stared her grandmother down for a moment. "You tried to take me away from my Daddy."

"I did that because it was best for you." Joann replied.

"Tell me something?" Charity said, anger taking over her entire being. "In what sick and twisted universe is taking me away from my daddy after waking up from a coma and finding out that my mom and my big sister were dead, is best for me?"

Joann opened her mouth to respond, but Charity spoke before Joann could. "I'll tell you what sick and twisted universe, the one that exists inside your head!"

"I just didn't think your father could raise you by himself. I mean he was away all the time..."

"Because that was his job." Charity said. "That's what he did to provide for us. To help make this world a better place for us."

"But he wasn't able to be a real father to you and your sister. Without your mom, I didn't see it being possible for him to raise you."

Charity let out a sarcastic laugh. "The fact that he had to spend so much time away from us, made him an even better father than most. He appreciated and still appreciates the time with his family."

"But..." Joann began.

Charity cut her off again. "Why can't you just admit that the reason you wanted to raise me was for a selfish reason? It's always selfish with you."

Joann looked her granddaughter square in the eye. "Fine, I had lost my daughter and my oldest granddaughter. I figured that since your mother wasn't around that I wouldn't get to see the only granddaughter I had left."

Charity scoffed. "That's your problem, you can only see what you lost. You lost your daughter and oldest granddaughter. Daddy and I lost them, too. Daddy lost the love of his life and his oldest daughter. I lost my mom and my big sister."

"I...I..." Joann said, unable to think of what to say.

"Just get out." Charity said. "Get out now and don't you dare come back."

Joann walked back to the door. She opened it and started out. She turned back to have one last look at her granddaughter. _She's such a beautiful young woman. She looks like her mother._ Then she shut the door and headed for her car.

Once her grandmother was gone, Charity dropped to her knees and let the pain take over her. She let the hot tears flow freely, feeling as if a knife had opened the old wound of the loss of her mother and sister. After a few moments more, she pulled herself together. She headed over to the basement door. She headed down the steps.

Tony and Gibbs both looked up from the boat at her. "Are you alright?" They asked.

"Yeah." Charity answered. "I need to go out for a little bit and clear my head. Keep an eye on AJ, okay?"

"You want one of us to come with you?" Tony asked, obviously worried.

"No, I need to be alone. I'll be fine, though." She answered.

"Okay." Tony replied. Then he and Gibbs both watched as Charity headed up the stairs. Both had worried expressions on their faces.


	52. Chapter 52

Charity picked up her keys and headed outside. She hopped in her car and headed out. She knew exactly where she was headed. She easilly found her way to her destination. It was dark, so she pulled a flashlight out of her glovebox.

She stepped out of her car and turned the flashlight on. She passed through the huge iron gates of the cemetery. She easilly found her way to the path she always took. She headed down the path and soon found herself between two headstones.

Charity dropped to her knees between them. She shined the flashlight on the headstones. "Mom, Kelly, I miss you guys so much." She spoke to the headstones. She looked to her mom's headstone. "I thought that the pain had finally gone, but I was wrong. So very very wrong."

Tears fell freely from her face. "When Joann came by today, Mom, all the pain came rushing back. I remembered everything I'd lost." She spoke to her mother. "It all hit me what I lost that day."

_Tony and Gibbs..._

Tony and Gibbs sat in the living room, listening for AJ and worrying about Charity. "Do you have any idea where she went?"

"The same place she always goes when she gets like this." Gibbs answered. "To see her mother and sister."

Tony looked confused for a moment and then it clicked for him. "She went to the cemetery? At this time of night?"

"Yeah." Gibbs answered. "She does fine for a while, but then something happens and brings back the memories and the pain, she goes to the graveyard."

"I don't like her being there this late." Tony said.

"Go get her. I'll stay here with AJ." Gibbs told Tony.

"Alright, thanks boss." Tony said, jumping from his seat and grabbing his keys. He headed for the cemetery to find Charity.

_Charity..._

"Mom, I miss you so much. You know, I keep thinking about how much life you were supposed to live." She said. "The life both of you were supposed to live." She turned to include her sister's grave in the statement.

"I think about the things the three of us missed out on. I keep thinking of the things we were supposed to do together." Charity spoke to the graves, tears rolling down her face.

After speaking, Charity let the silence fill the air. "I wish that I could just hear your voices again." Then a sob of great pain, ripped from deep within her chest and the tears rolled down her face. Her sobs filled the silent night air around her.

After she had been crying for a little while, she felt someone kneeling beside her and two arms wrap around her. Charity looked up, the tears blurring her vision, but she was able to tell that it was Tony. He reached up a hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry, Tony." She told him.

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm such a mess." She said, pulling back and wiping at her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Tony told her. "Just go ahead and cry. Talk to me, talk to your mom, your sister. Whatever you need to do. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Charity flung herself in Tony's arms. "I can go for years without feeling the pain, but sometimes there's something that happens and it just brings back all the pain and the memories."

Tony stroked Charity's hair and squeezed her tighter.

"Every time I feel the pain again." Tears choked her voice. "I think about what I lost and what they lost. I think about what the three of us were supposed to do. I think about the stuff the three of us missed out on."

Tony rubbed soothing circles on her back. He kissed the top of her head.

"I think about how Mom was supposed to be there to help me through growing up and my first major heart break. I think about how Kelly and I were supposed to stay up late talking about boys and sharing secrets. I think about who Kelly would have married and how many children she would have had." Charity said, her voice filled with sadness. "I think about how happy my mom would have been when AJ was born and how she and Kelly would have spoiled him rotten."

Tony hugged Charity tighter. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, doing what he could to offer her comfort. He held her letting her cry.

After a while, Charity stopped crying. She pulled back and looked up at Tony. "I think I'm ready to go home now." She said.

"Okay, I'll take you home. I don't think you're in any condition to be driving." Tony told her.

"Okay." Charity agreed.

Tony stood up and helped Charity up. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. He helped her to the car and then hopped in the driver's seat. He started the car and headed back home. When they arrived back at the house, Tony and Gibbs then headed back to pick up Charity's car.

Charity headed up the stairs and pulled on her pajamas. She walked over to the crib and kissed AJ's forehead. "Mommy, loves you." She said and then climbed into bed. She quickly fell asleep, exhausted. It had been a long hard day.


	53. Chapter 53

It was a week later, Charity had returned to her usual self. Tony and Gibbs arrived home to find Charity in the kitchen once again. She was singing while she cooked and AJ was singing along with her.

"Hello beautiful." Tony said coming up behind Charity, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss.

Charity giggled. "Hello handsome."

Tony walked over to the bassinet. "How's my little man today?" He said to his son. He reached in a hand and tickled AJ's tummy. AJ giggled and moved his arms up and down. Then he started making all kinds of cooing noises.

Gibbs walked in the kitchen. He had the mail for the day in his hand. "You got something, baby girl." He said, walking over to his daughter.

Charity held out her hand, as her father placed the envelope in her hand. "So, how was work?" She asked, not really paying attention to the address on the envelope, as she opened it.

"Same old, same old." Gibbs answered.

"That's really not an answer, boss." Tony remarked, his tone joking.

Gibbs just gave Tony his classic stare.

"Okay, no joking." Tony said.

Charity giggled. "He is right though, Daddy. That isn't really an answer."

"You've been accepting that answer since I joined NCIS." Gibbs replied, a playful smile on his face.

"Blame, Tony." She teased.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Tony said, putting an innocent look on his face.

Charity and Gibbs both stared at Tony.

"This is just freaky." Tony commented. "So, what'd you get in the mail?" He then asked, after a moment, changing the subject.

Charity looked down at the open envelope in her hand. She pulled the letter out and read it. "Oh crap. I didn't realize it was time for that already." she said, after reading the contents.

"What is it?" Tony asked, his curiosity genuinely piqued.

"An invitation to my high school reunion." She answered, her facial expression showing that she was not happy.

"When is it?" Tony asked.

"Two weeks from Saturday." She answered. "It doesn't matter, though."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going." she answered.

Tony walked over to her. "Don't tell me you hated high school? I bet you were one of the pretty popular girls."

"I'd like to think I was pretty, but the only thing I was popular in was being the favorite target of Missy Price." Charity answered.

"Missy?" Tony scoffed.

"She had to beat me at everything." Charity went on.

"She didn't beat you out for top of the class, though." Gibbs said.

Charity grinned. "True, but still."

"Wait, were you a nerd?" Tony asked.

"Not really. I was just smart." Charity answered. "I had three good friends in high school. We were outcasts and it never bothered me. Missy just picked on me all the time. She always had to one up me. She also took every boyfriend I ever had or tried to have from me."

"Seriously? I can't imagine any man wanting to leave you." Tony said. "I must be the only man with any sense."

Charity grinned. "You must be."

"Or he lost complete control of his senses." Gibbs said, his tone teasing.

"But none of it matters, because I am not going." Charity said, turning back to the stove. "I really have no desire to see Missy again."

"Yes, but now you can get revenge." Tony said.

Charity turned to face Tony, a questioning look on her face. "What do you mean?"

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to her. "You take this, you go and buy a gorgeous dress that shows off your amazing body. Then you go to that reunion and show off how great your life is and rub it all in Missy's face."

Charity handed Tony back his credit card. "I couldn't do that."

"You can and you will. I will go with you. You show off that ring you bought. Show off the pictures of AJ and show off how handsome your future husband is." He replied, handing her the credit card, a playful smile on his face.

Charity couldn't help but grin at Tony. "That does sound nice, but they are having the reunion in a hotel three hours away."

"We can get a room." Tony said. "You know you want to rub it all in Missy's face."

Charity thought for a moment. "But who will we get to watch AJ?"

"I'll watch him." Gibbs said. "I don't get to spend much one-on-one time with my grandson. You just go and have fun."

"You're all out of excuses." Tony said.

"You guys are too persistant. I guess you win." She said. She reached to the back of the stove and turned the burner off. "Supper is done. After we eat, I will call Abby and have her help me pick out a dress."

Tony bent down and softly kissed her lips. "I promise you will have fun."

**A/N: So, I was thinking that at some point a little later I might bring Jeanne in. Just maybe have her run into to Tony and AJ. What do you guys think?**


	54. Chapter 54

Charity had called Abby and told her about the reunion. Abby was super excited about wanting to help Charity shop for a killer dress. They made plans to go shopping the very next day.

Charity arrived at NCIS at lunch time. She parked her car and headed to Abby's lab. The two shared a one armed hug since Charity was holding AJ with the other. "Are you ready?" Charity asked Abby.

"Yuppers." Abby answered in her usual chipper tone.

The two women hopped on the elevator and headed to the car. They soon arrived at the dress shop. Charity crawled in the back seat and undid the car seat straps and pulled AJ out. Then the three of them headed inside.

"So, what kind dress are you going to get?" Abby asked.

"I'm not really sure." Charity answered. "I think I'll know it when I see it."

"Is it floor-length or cocktail?" Abby inquired.

"Cocktail." Charity answered.

Abby and Charity dug through the racks searching for something that would be perfect. They found several that they each liked. A helpful sales lady came over and got a changing room ready for Charity. Once they had several picked out, Abby held out her arms for AJ.

"Come see Auntie Abby while your mama tries on these dresses." Abby spoke to AJ.

AJ smiled and giggled. He kicked his legs and tossed his arms around. "I think he's happy to come to you." Charity said with a giggle. She passed AJ over to Abby and headed into the dressing room.

Abby sat down in a chair just outside the fitting room. "If you need help let me know. I'll come in and zip you up." Abby said.

"Okay." Charity said, as she slipped out of her clothes and into the first dress. The dress was form fitting and hit just above her knee. Charity was able to zip it up herself and then opened the door. She stepped out. "Okay, what do you think of dress number one?"

Abby held AJ on her lap with one arm and then made a motion for Charity to turn.

Charity complied and did a small turn.

"This isn't the dress." Abby said.

Charity went back in the fitting room and slipped into the next dress. They did this routine several times. Twenty dresses later, Charity stepped out in the last dress. Abby's face lit up. "I think we found the dress."

"You really like this one?" Charity asked.

"Oh yes." Abby answered. "This dress is perfect."

"Really?" Charity inquired.

"Yes. Even AJ likes it." Abby replied. "AJ, doesn't Mama look pretty?"

AJ then smiled and giggled.

"I'm just not sure." Charity said.

"Look at yourself in the mirror." Abby said.

Charity turned to the three-panneled mirror at the end of the long line of changing rooms. She did a spin and looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay, you're right, this dress is perfect."

"I told you." Abby said.

Charity changed back into her regular clothes. Then they headed to the check out. Charity pulled Tony's credit card out of her purse and hesitantly handed it to the sales clerk. She wasn't very comfortable using his card, but he had insisted.

After they purchased the dress and the clerk placed it in a garment bag, they headed to the car. They grabbed a quick lunch and then headed back to NCIS. They decided to head on up to the office and see the gang.

Charity headed over to Tony's desk. Tony looked up and smiled. "There's my girl and my little man." He stood up and pulled Charity in for a quick kiss. "So, how was the dress shopping?"

"Good. It took us a little while, but we found the perfect dress." Charity answered.

"Wait, I thought you already found your wedding dress?" Ziva asked.

"I have. This is a dress for my high school reunion that's coming up." Charity answered, turning to Ziva.

"You guys should see her in this dress." Abby said excitedly. "She looks fantastic."

"I don't think I look that good." Charity said.

"Oh puh-lease." Abby said. "When you walk into that reunion, all the men are going to want you and all the women are going to want to be you. You look that amazing."

Charity handed AJ over to Tony. Then she turned to Abby and pulled her into a hug. "You are great for my ego." Charity said.

Abby returned the hug. "Any time you need an ego boost I am here."

"Hey what about me?" Tony said. "I'm the one that bought the dress and told you to get it."

Charity pulled away from Abby. She looked up at Tony and grinned. "You're good for my ego, too." She said, stretching up and kissing him on the cheek.

Charity and AJ stayed and visited a little while longer and then headed back to the house. Charity hung her dress up in the closet. She opened up the garment bag and took another look at it. A smile spread across her face as she pictured walking in that reunion in that dress, with Tony beside her.

"I can't wait to see the look on Missy's face." Charity spoke aloud. "I'm actually looking forward to this."

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying my update. Thank you guys for the reviews. Nothing seems to make my day better than when you guys tell me what you think of my stories.**


	55. Chapter 55

The time passed quickly and it was soon the Friday night before the reunion. Tony and Gibbs arrived home early from work. Tony and Charity were heading to the hotel that night to check in. They figured it would just be easier that way. Charity had spent the day getting things together.

Tony loaded up the car and was soon ready to go. Charity held AJ. she showered him in kisses, making him laugh. "Mommy loves you. I'll be back in a couple of days. You are going to spend the time with Grandpa. You be good for him." She spoke to AJ. Then she showered him in more kisses.

Tony walked over to stand beside Charity. "Okay, let me have my little man." Tony said.

Charity passed AJ over to Tony. He kissed his chubby little cheeks. "You be good for Grandpa. Mommy and Daddy will be back in just a couple days. I love you." He said to his son.

"Alright, you two had better get going, so hand me my little buddy." Gibbs said.

Tony handed AJ over to Gibbs. Charity gave her father a hug and kissed AJ a few more times. "We'll call when we get to the hotel." Charity said.

"Alright." Gibbs said. He kissed his baby girl on top of the head. "We'll be fine."

Tony and Charity headed to the car. Gibbs stood on the porch with AJ. He held AJ's little hand up and made him wave bye. Once their car was out of sight, Gibbs turned to AJ. "Alright, buddy, are you ready to have some fun with Grandpa?" Then he turned and headed back inside.

_Tony and Charity..._

After just a few hours, the couple soon arrived at the hotel. They checked in and a bell boy escorted them to their room, helping them with their bags. Tony tipped the guy and then he left. Tony shut the door behind the bell boy. Then he turned to see Charity already on her cell phone.

"Just wanted to let you know we made it to the hotel...okay...How's AJ...okay...thanks Daddy...I love you, too...good night." The phone conversation was soon over. Charity set her phone down on the table. She turned around to see Tony looking at her with a devilish grin on his face. She lifted an eyebrow in a silent question.

Tony started walking towards her. "I put the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door." He said, the grin still on his face.

Charity smiled. "Oh, really?" She said.

Tony snaked his arms around Charity's waist and pulled her in close. He tenderly kissed her lips. He trailed his lips along her jaw line and down her neck. Charity let out a giggle as his breath tickled her neck.

Later, they lay in bed, their bodies twined together in a loving embrace. The sheets were a tangled mess and their clothes scattered on the floor. "I love you, Tony." She said.

Tony smiled at Charity. He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "I love you, Charity." He said.


	56. Chapter 56

_Gibbs and AJ..._

It was Saturday and Gibbs sat on the floor on top of a blanket he had laid out. He laid AJ on the blanket and was playing with him. AJ was giggling and kicking his legs and throwing his arms around.

"Come on AJ, talk to Grandpa." Gibbs spoke to his grnadson.

AJ opened his mouth and responded to Gibbs with a "Ahhhgh."

Gibbs grinned. He was enjoying his time with his grandson. "Really? Tell Grandpa more."

AJ opened his mouth again and replied with, "Goooo...Ahhhh...Aye...Gooooo. Ahhhhh! Ehhhhhh...haaaa." His little eyebrows moved and his face had this real serious look on it.

Gibbs couldn't stop the ear-to-ear grin that spread across his face. He sat there with AJ, playing with him and making him laugh more. The door bell rang. "Looks like we have company, little buddy." Gibbs said. He picked AJ up and then headed to the door.

Gibbs pulled the door open and was surprised by who stood behind it.

_Tony and Charity..._

Charity stood in the bathroom of the hotel room. She had just finished curling her hair. She then pulled part of it back out of her face and left the rest hanging down. She put on her make up and then slipped into her dress.

She took one last look at herself in the mirror to inspect herself. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked she opened the door. "Okay, here's the dress. How do I look?" She asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

Tony turned to look at her. His eyes got wide and his jaw dropped to the ground. The dress was a gorgeous teal color. It had a sweetheart neckline and straps that hung loosely off her shoulders. It hugged every inch of her body as it came to a stop just abover her knee. There was a small slit above her right leg, revealing the soft skin of her thigh. She wore silver strappy stillettoes with the dress, elongating her legs.

"Tony?" she said.

"That is a very dangerous dress." Tony said.

Charity looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it puts AJ in danger of getting a little brother or sister." Tony answered.

Charity giggled and her cheeks reddened. "You're just saying that."

Tony walked over to Charity and pulled her close, pressing their bodies together. Then he placed a very passionate kiss on her lips. "Do you really think I'm just saying that?"

"It doesn't feel like you are." Charity answered, her cheeks bright pink.

"I'm going to have to keep one arm around you all night." He told her.

"Why?" She inquired.

"Because, if I don't some other man might snatch you away. I mean you look incredibly, incredibly sexy."

Charity giggled. "We had better get going. Since you think I look so good and I have you drooling over me, I don't wanna waste the chance to rub it all in Missy's face."

Tony laughed. "Okay, but we should leave early so we can come back here and I can get you out of this dress."

Charity giggled. She stretched up and kissed Tony. "You are the best."

They then headed out the door and to the ball room of the hotel where the reunion was being held. Tony couldn't take his eyes from Charity.

_Gibbs and AJ..._

"Hello." Greeted the familiar voice.

"Hello." Gibbs replied. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Gibbs stepped aside to allow Anthony DiNozzo Sr. entrance. "What brings you here?" He inquired.

"I went by Junior's apartment earlier to see him, but he wasn't there. I thought you might know where he is." Senior answered.

"Right now he and Charity are three hours away at Charity's high school reunion." Gibbs replied. "But they'll be back home tomorrow."

"So, they'll be back at the apartment tomorrow?" Senior asked.

"No." Gibbs replied. "Tony has been living here for quite some time."

"Oh." Was all Senior could think to say.

Gibbs headed to the living room. senior followed him, The two men sat down on the couch, Gibbs still holding AJ. "What made you decide to come see Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I just wanted to talk to Tony. I wanted to find out why he did what he did." Senior replied.

"What do you mean by what he did?" Gibbs inquired.

"The mistake he made, getting your daughter pregnant." Senior answered.

Gibbs looked at the man. Then he handed AJ over to Senior. "Look at this baby boy. My grandson and yours." Gibbs told him. "Look into his face."

"What?" Senior asked.

"Just do it." Gibbs ordered.

Something in Gibbs' voice made Senior comply. He looked into the face of his grandson. AJ smiled up at him and tossed his arms around. He giggled and started cooing at Senior. Senior smiled in spite of himself.

"Now, tell me that he was a mistake." Gibbs said.

Senior looked up at Gibbs, the smile gone from his face. "What?"

"Look into AJ's face and tell me he was a mistake."

Senior's mouth fell open in shock. He couldn't believe what Gibbs was saying to him. He didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't say that AJ was a mistake. Instead he passed AJ back to Gibbs. He stood up and walked out the door.

Gibbs looked down at the baby in his arms. "Don't worry buddy. He'll come around. Until he does, I promise, I'll be enough grandpa to cover up for two." Gibbs then kissed AJ's forehead.

**A/N: I promised you guys more with Senior. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	57. Chapter 57

Tony and Charity stepped off the elevator and headed to the ball room of the hotel. Outside the room was a table with two women setting at it. They walked over to the table and Charity got her name tag.

Tony took Charity's name tag from her. Then he looked at her with a mischievous grin on his face. "Here let me help you put this on."

Charity tried to give him a stern look, but she couldn't keep the smile from her face. "You're terrible." She said, snatching the name tag back from him. She peeled it off and stuck it on.

Tony jutted out his bottom lip playfully and put on a look of mock sadness and innocence.

"You look like the little kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar." Charity said with a grin.

Tony smiled. "Can you blame me? You stole the cookie right outta my hand."

Charity giggled. She stretched up and kissed him. "No, I can't."

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Charity answered.

Tony put his arm around Charity's waist. The two of them walked in the room. The room was full of people and decorated. Music was playing and there was an open bar across the room. They stood there for a moment trying to decide where to go.

"Oh my goodness!" Came a familiar voice to the right of them.

Charity looked over her eyes wide and a smile on her face.

"Charity Gibbs!"

"Linda Knolls!" Charity sang back excitedly.

Tony watched as a woman walked over to Charity. She was taller than Charity -of course many people were- with chin-length auburn hair. She and Charity hugged. "Okay, the gang's all here now." Linda said. Then she turned to a couple of other people across the room and motioned them over.

Another woman and a man walked over. The woman was actually shorter than Charity with shoulder-length brown hair. The man was tall and lean with messy reddish-brown hair. Charity hugged each of them.

Charity then turned to Tony and smiled. "These are my best friends from high school." She said. "This is Linda, Tina, and Mark. Guys this is my fiancee, Tony."

"Very nice to meet you." They all said. Then they each shook hands with Tony.

"Nice to meet you." Tony replied.

"Wait, did you say fiancee?" Linda asked.

Charity beamed. "Yes."

"Let's see the ring." Tina replied.

Charity held out her left hand.

"This ring is exquisite!" Mark said with a gasp. Then he looked up at Tony. "You have wonderful taste. I love the saphires."

"That's the birthstone of our son." Charity replied.

The three friends' eyes all widened. "You have a baby?"

"Yes." Charity answered. She reached into her clutch and pulled out the pictures. "His name is AJ and he's three months old."

"No way did you just have a baby three months ago and look that good." Tina said.

"I was all belly." Charity said.

Her friends looked at the pictures of AJ. "He is adorable." Tina said.

They talked and caught up for a while longer. Then Mark got this frightened look on his face. He gasped and placed his hand over his mouth. "She's he-re." He sang.

"Missy?" Tony asked, looking at Charity.

"Yes." Charity answered.

"Why look at that red hair, it must be Charity Gibbs." came the familiar, fake sugary sweet voice.

Charity slapped a smile on her face and turned to face Missy. "Missy Price."

Missy hadn't changed much since high school. She was tall with long honey colored hair. She had green eyes and tan skin. "Well, actually it's VanderHolt now." Missy said, holding out her left hand to reveal a white gold wedding set. The engagement ring held a single diamond that was three-quarters of a carat.

"Oh how beautiful." Charity said. Then she gestured to Tony. "This is my fiancee, Anthony DiNozzo." She then extended her own left hand to reveal her larger engagement ring.

"Oh, that's a beautiful ring." Missy admitted in spite of herself. "And what a handsome man you have."

A man came up to stand beside Missy. "I checked our coats honey." He said. He was tall and thin with brown hair.

"Good dear." Missy said, in her usual stuffy voice. Then she turned to Charity. "This is my husband, Norman VanderHolt. He works in law enforcement."

"Oh really?" Charity asked.

"She's exaggerating." Norman said. "I work security for the mall."

"A mall cop?" Charity asked, having a hard time keeping the smuggness out of her voice.

"Yes." Norman replied, unashamed.

Missy rolled her eyes. "Darling, why don't you go get me a drink?"

"Yes, dear." Norman said.

"You know, a drink sounds good. You want anything, Charity?" Tony asked.

"Just a club soda." she answered. "I have to be careful for AJ."

"Alright." Tony said. He bent down and gave Charity a kiss. Then he and Norman headed over to the bar.

"Who is AJ?" Missy inquired.

"He is mine and Tony's son." Charity answered. "Aiden James DiNozzo."

"Well, that's nice. So what does Tony do for a living?" Missy inquired.

"He's a Very Special Senior field agent at NCIS." Charity answered. She couldn't help the next part that came out of her mouth. "You know, he's a real cop."

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about my husband getting hurt. I mean at least Norman isn't ever in danger." Missy said. "Plus he comes home every night on time."

"Tony may be put in the line of fire in his job, but I don't have to worry. He can take care of himself. He is very very capable. He comes home every night to me, it may not always be on time, but he's always there." Charity replied.

"So, how's your father doing?" Missy asked, changing the subject.

"He's doing just fine. He's still the best father in the world. He's also now the best grandpa in the world. AJ absolutely adores him." Charity then pulled out the pictures of AJ. "This is AJ and his grandpa."

Missy looked at the pictures. "How cute." She said. "Norman and I aren't going to have any children. I can't ruin my body that way."

"Well, as you can see it did nothing to my body. Tony can hardly keep his hands off me." Charity said smugly.

Mark was enjoying the show. He decided he had better head over to the bar. He found his way to Tony and Norman. "You guys had better get back to your women." Mark said. "You may need to hold them back. They are about to get into a cat fight."

"Well, we can't miss this." Tony said.

"I agree." Norman replied. "Of course Missy wouldn't get too physical. She wouldn't want to ruin her manicure."

The three men then headed back to the women. Tony stood by Charity and Norman stood by Missy. Mark stood behind Charity with Tina and Linda. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Charity Case, but I have some old friends to see."

A look of anger quickly flashed across Charity's face at the sound of the old name Missy had given her to make fun of her. "It was nice to see you again. By the way, what is the name of your plastic surgeon? I have a friend who has been wanting implants and it looks like your plastic surgeon did such a good job with yours."

"Alright, Norman, get my coat. I've had enough of this reunion." Missy said, snapping her finger.

"Yes dear." Norman said.

Then Missy and her husband left. Charity turned to Tony and her friends, a look of pure pleasure on her face. "That was pretty awesome." Tina said.

"Yes, it was." Mark said.

Tony looked at Charity. "Would you like to dance?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She said.

Tony led Charity out on the dance floor. They dance for a while and then stayed and visited with Charity's old friends. Before long, Charity found herself ready to head back to their hotel room. She hugged her friends and then she and Tony headed to the elevator.

Once the doors to the elevator closed Tony pushed Charity against the wall and kissed her passionately. Charity wrapped her arms arouns Tony's neck and pulled herself closer to him. The doors opened and they broke apart. Tony kept an arm around Charity, holding her close. They walked down the hall and to their room. Tony pulled out the card key and opened their door.

They headed in the room, Tony quickly grabbing the _Do not disturb _sign and placing it on the door once again. "Okay, it is time to get you out of that dress." Tony said as he shut the door behind him.

Charity grinned. she walked over to Tony and grabbed his tie. She started to undo it. "You know you look a little hot in this suit. I think we should get it off of you and cool you down." She said.

Tony placed his hands on Charity's hips. "There is no cooling me down with you around."

"Oh, you have a way with words." She replied with a giggle.

"Well, I had to get your attention some how." Tony said, reaching a hand up and undoing her hair. "That just looked uncomfortable."

"That is much better." Charity said.

"Now, let's get you even more comfortable and mess up that hair."


	58. Chapter 58

The next morning, Tony awoke before Charity. She was sound asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Wake up sleeping beauty." He said.

Charity sighed and snuggled closer. "Just five more minutes, Daddy. I don't wanna go to school today."

Tony let out a chuckle. "You have the wrong person, sweetheart." Tony said. "That and you've been out of school for a while."

"Fine, I just don't wanna wake up." She replied with a giggle.

Tony moved a hand to rest on the side of Charity's face. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Then he moved his thumb and forefinger to grip Charity's chin. He gently pulled her lips to his. When he pulled away, he looked down at her. "Now will you wake up?"

Charity giggled. Her eyes fluttered open. "I guess I will. For you." Charity replied.

Tony laughed and looked into Charity's beautiful blue eyes. He ran his hand through her messy hair. "You are so beautiful in the morning." He told her.

"Really?" She questioned him. "Why? I mean my hair's all a mess, my make up is smeared everywhere..."

Tony cut her off with a kiss. "That is exactly why you are so beautiful." He told her. "Especially when I'm the one that messed up your hair and smeared your makeup."

Charity giggled. She then stretched her neck slightly. Tony obliged her with a kiss.

"You know what?" Tony asked Charity.

"What?"

"I think they need to have these reunions more often."

"Why do you say that?" Charity inquired, a note of suspicion in her voice.

"Well, last night when we got back to the room, you were extra..." Tony paused for a moment searching for the right word, "...frisky."

"And that conects to the reunion how?" She questioned.

"I'd say it has something to do with the fact that you had just gotten even with Missy."

"Well, I did feel kinda...I don't know...triumphant I guess, after putting her in her place."

"So, what were you guys arguing about after Norman and I headed to the bar?" Tony inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well, after you left, she asked what you did for a living."

"What did you tell her?"

"I answered that you were a very special senior field agent at NCIS. I also couldn't stop myself from adding 'you know, a real cop' to the end of that sentence." Charity answered, a grin on her face.

Tony laughed. "Oh, that was a good one." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

Charity laughed. "I do feel bad for Norman though. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Yeah, Missy seemed to keep him on a short leash. Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that you are not controling?" Tony said.

"No, but I'm glad that you're glad." Charity replied with a laugh.

Tony pulled Charity close and gave her a kiss. "What do you say we take a nice long shower together?"

"A nice hot steamy one?"

"Is there any other kind?"

Charity just grinned at Tony. She rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. She looked back at Tony. "Are you coming or not?"

Tony answered by standing up and playfully chasing Charity into the bathroom. Once they were done in the shower, they got ready and checked out. They then headed to the car and drove home.

Once the three hour drive was over and they reached the house, Charity practically jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Tony decided to leave the bags in the car and head on up. He caught up with Charity. They then walked in the door. It was very quiet.

They walked in the living room, but nobody was there. They decided to head down the basement. They found Gibbs lying under the frame of the boat with AJ lying on his chest, both sound asleep. Charity quickly scrambled through her purse and found her phone. She used it to snap a few pictures.

"This is just too cute." She said.

After a few moments, Gibbs woke up. He looked over at his daughter. "When'd you guys get home?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Tony answered.

Charity walked over and held her arms out. "Now, hand me my baby."

Gibbs passed AJ over. Once AJ was securely in his mother's arms, Gibbs climbed out from under the boat. He watched as Charity covered AJ's chubby face in kisses. He smiled as he watched them. "So, did you guys have a good time?"

Charity looked up at Tony. The young couple shared a secret smile. "Yeah." They answered in unison.

Gibbs was suddenly brought back to the early days of his marriage to Shannon. He remembered those secret smiles and stolen glances. The looks that only they knew about. He was happy that his daughter had found that.


	59. Chapter 59

A couple of days later, Charity was returning home from work, for once later than the guys. when she arrived home it was after dark and AJ was sound asleep. The guys had ordered pizza, deciding to give Charity a break, after her long day at work.

When she walked in the door, Charity laid AJ in his bassinet and then plopped down on the couch between her father and Tony. "Rough day?" Tony inquired, picking up a piece of pizza and placing it on a paper plate, which he then handed to Charity.

"Yeah." She answered. "I think Memaw is getting sick, so now I have to find a babysitter for AJ. I made an appointment to take Memaw to her doctor tomorrow."

"We can take him to work with us tomorrow." Gibbs said. "Abby can watch him if we have to go out in the field."

"She would love that." Tony said.

"That would be great." Charity said, before taking a bite of her pizza. After she had finished eating, Charity looked over at AJ. "I had better get him in his pjs and in bed."

"Nope." Tony said.

Charity looked over at Tony. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you had a very rough day, so you go take a nice long soak in the tub and I will take care of AJ." Tony answered.

Charity grinned at him. "Okay, but check on me every so often to make sure I didn't fall asleep and drown."

"Okay, I will." Tony said, with a grin.

Charity leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You are the best." Then she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Tony stood up and walked over to the bassinet. AJ's eyes were open and he was laying there just looking up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. Tony smiled down at his son. He picked AJ up in his arms started to head for the stairs.

"You're doing a good job, Tony." Gibbs said.

Tony turned around in surprise. "What was that boss?"

"You're doing a good job." Gibbs answered.

"At what?"

"This family thing." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks boss." Tony said, a small smile on his face. Then he turned and headed up the steps. Once he was in their room, Tony found one of AJ's sleepers and changed him out of his day clothes and into the pjs. Then he grabbed a pacifier and laid AJ in his crib. He popped the pacifier in AJ's mouth and tucked him in under his favorite blanket. He bent over and kissed AJ's forehead. Then he reached a hand in and rubbed AJ's tummy. "Good night buddy. Daddy loves you."

AJ smiled around his pacifier and cooed at his father. Then he rubbed at his eyes with his hands. His little eyelids closed and his breathing soon became the rythmic tempo of sleep. Tony stood and watched AJ for a few minutes. Then he picked up the baby monitor. He placed one close to AJ and he took the other in his hand. He headed down the steps and into the bathroom.

Charity was lying back in the tub filled with water and bubbles. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun so that it wouldn't get wet. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed in the warm water. Tony could still see a hint of worry in her face. He placed the baby monitor on the sink and walked over to take a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Would you like a massage to help you relax?" He asked.

Charity smiled, her eyes still closed. "That would be lovely." She answered.

Tony gently placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. "You're very tense tonight. Are you worried about Memaw?"

Charity let out a sigh. "You can read me like a book."

"What's wrong?"

"That woman is normally as strong as an ox, but today she seemed off." Charity answered. "She seemed weaker and she actually needed me more. Normally she can do things fine on her own, but not today. She was also just not feeling well at all. She even looked like she wasn't feeling like herself."

"I'm sure she probably just has some sort of virus." Tony said, trying to comfort Charity. He knew how fond she was of Memaw. "Or a cold or something."

"I don't know." Charity said.

"Well, from what you've told me about her, maybe she has mono." Tony replied, trying to make a joke about "the kissing disease."

A small smile cracked Charity's face. "Maybe. A new young trainee has been shadowing Sherry for a few weeks now. Maybe Memaw got her some young stuff."

Later that night, Charity snuggled up with Tony in bed. She felt comfort in his embrace, however she couldn't shake the worry she had for Memaw, nor the dreadful feeling that something terrible was about to happen. She ended up falling into a restless dreamless sleep that night.


	60. Chapter 60

Charity woke up bright and early the next day. She got herself and AJ ready. Then she packed AJ's diaper bag for the day, adding a few extra things since he would be with Tony at NCIS. She then fixed breakfast and had it ready for when the guys woke up.

The family all headed out to their cars after they had finished breakfast. Charity put AJ in his car seat in the back of Tony's car. She showered him in kisses. Then she climbed out of the back seat and turned to Tony. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a reassuring sqeeze. Then he kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure Memaw will be just fine." He told her. "She's a tough old woman."

Charity smiled. "I know. Thank you." She said.

"Any time." Then he pulled her in for a kiss. "I will see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, a small smile on her face.

Then Charity hopped in her car and headed for work. Tony and Gibbs hopped in Tony's car and headed to the navy yard. Once they arrived, Tony got AJ out of his car, still in his carseat and Gibbs grabbed the diaper bag. They headed inside. They stepped off the elevator and both headed to Tony's desk.

Gibbs sat the diaper bag down and then walked over to his desk. Tony plopped down in his chair, after gently putting the carseat down on the floor. He then leaned over and started to undo that buckles and straps of the car seat. "Alright buddy, let's get you out of there." He said.

Ziva and McGee both walked in and sat down at their desks. They looked over at Tony who was holding AJ. They each had a confused and questioning look on their faces. "Doesn't Charity usually take AJ to work with her?" McGee inquired.

Tony looked over at Tim. "Yes, but Memaw is sick and we really don't want AJ exposed to whatever she has, McGoo." Tony answered.

"What are you going to do if we have to go out in the field?" McGee asked.

"Take him down to Abby." Tony answered. "I'm sure she'd be thrilled to watch him."

Just then, the phone at Gibbs' desk rang. Gibbs answered it. When the conversation was over, Gibbs stood up without a word and headed to the director's office. He was in the office for quite a while.

While Gibbs was with the director, Abby came bouncing off the elevator. "Okay, I'm here to get AJ." She said walking over to Tony.

"Huh?" Tony inquired, looking confused. "But..."

Just then Gibbs came up behind Tony. "I called her from Vance's office. We have a case to go and work on." Gibbs told him.

"Okay boss." Tony said. He stood up, gave AJ a quick kiss on the forehead, and then handed him to Abby.

"Be safe you guys." Abby said, as the team all grabbed their gear and headed to the elevator. She picked up AJ's little hand and waved it for him.

The team soon arrived at the crime scene. A Lt. Colonel was found dead in a storage unit. "It appears that our cause of death is a single gunshot wound to the head." Duckie said, as he examined the body. "I'll know for sure when I get him on the table."

"Do we have a TOD, Duckie?" Gibbs inquired.

"Judging from his liver temperature, I would say about three hours ago."

Gibbs turned to his team and gave them their orders. He had Ziva and McGee processing the scene inside the unit. He ordered Tony to go outside and figure look for any evidence of the murderer.

Tony searched outside the units. He found a few ciggarett butts and some empty gum wrappers. He bagged and tagged them. Then he looked and noticed that there was a trail of empty gum wrappers, leading away from the unit. He started to follow the trail and as he followed he became suspicious. He reached for his gun as he came up behind a man, dressed all in black.

The man turned around at the sound of Tony's approach. He had a gun in his hand. "Drop your weapon." Tony ordered, pointing his own gun at the man.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment." The man said, in a voice that was all too familiar to Tony.

Gibbs stood inside the storage locker, collecting evidence from the crime. Ziva snapped pictures around him and McGee was working on searching for the bullet. Just then they heard _BANG! BANG! BANG!_ The sound of gunshots.

_Charity..._

Charity helped Memaw to her chair in her sunroom. They had just returned from the doctor's office and Charity was relieved that it was just a simple virus that had Memaw down. However, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. "You are such a dear to me." Memaw said.

Charity smiled at the old woman. "That's just because I love you." She replied, honestly. "I was so worried about you."

Memaw smiled. "And that's how I know you love me and dumplin, I love you, too."

Charity smiled. "I'm just glad that you'll soon be over this virus."

"You and me both dumplin."

The two women shared a laugh. Just then, Charity's cell phone rang. She looked at the number and saw that it was her father. "I had better take this. It could be something to do with AJ."

"You go right ahead dumplin. Take care of your family."

Charity smiled and gave Memaw a quick kiss on the cheek. She hit the accept button. "Hey Daddy, what's going on?"

"Baby girl, you'll want to set down for this." came her father's voice.

"Why? Is AJ okay?" She asked.

"AJ's fine. He's with Abby."

"Then what's wrong?" She inquired, worry and dread coating her voice.

"It's Tony. He's been shot."


	61. Chapter 61

"It's Tony. He's been shot." The words entered Charity's mind. They echoed and bounced around her head. They caused her legs to wobble and go weak. Her mouth fell open and every fiber of her being ached for it all to be a lie; to be some cruel prank Tony was playing on her.

"No, it can't be true. This is all just some sick twisted joke. You're lying to me Daddy." She said, her voice edging on hysteria.

"I wish it were baby girl. I wish I could tell you this was all just a lie." Gibbs replied.

Charity sucked in a breath. She could feel the tears forming behind her eyes.

"I'm on my way to pick you up and bring you to the hospital." Gibbs told his daughter. "I already called Sherry. She should be there to look after Memaw soon."

"Okay." was all Charity could manage to say.

Charity stayed on the phone util the line went dead. Then she hot then end button. She then just stared at her phone, the conversation she'd just had with her father playing over and over in her mind.

"What's wrong dumplin?" Memaw inquired.

"That was Daddy. He's coming to pick me up and Sherry is on her way here."

"What's going on?"

"Tony..."Charity began and was cut off by a sob, "h...he...he...was...sh...sh...shot."

Memaw reached a comforting hand over to Charity. She squeezed her hand. "I'm sure he will be fine dumplin. With the way modern medicine and technology are, I'm sure that he will be just fine."

Charity couldn't speak. She was sobbing uncontrolably. Memaw patted her back and sqeezed her hand, in an effort to comfort the young woman.

After a few more moments, the door to the front room came open and Sherry had arrived. She walked over to Charity and pulled her into a hug. "Your dad called me and told me what happened. I'm sure that everything will be just fine."

Just a couple of minutes later, Gibbs was rushing in the door. Sherry looked up and stepped away from Charity. Gibbs walked over to his daughter. He knelt down in front of her. He reached a hand up to wipe at the tears in her eyes. "Baby girl, we need to get going."

Charity nodded. "Kay."

Gibbs stood up and then took both of his daughter's hands in his. He helped her up.

Charity rose with the help of her father on shakey legs. She felt her father pull her to his side and wrap one arm around her. She leaned into him, allowing him to support all of her weight.

"If there's anything we can do, just let us know." Sherry said. "I will keep you guys in my prayers."

"Th...thank...y...you." Charity manager between sobs.

Gibbs then helped his daughter out to the car. He opened her door for her and helped her inside. He shut the door and raced around to the other side. He hopped in and started the car, then they were off, Gibbs driving too fast.

Normally, Charity would have scolded her father for his driving, but at that moment, she couldn't find a reason for him to go the speed limit. The drive should have taken them fourty-five minutes, but it only took fifteen minutes.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Gibbs helped his daughter out of the car and allowed her to lean on him as they headed inside. They had walked around for a few minutes before they ran into Ziva. She was leaning against a wall in a waiting room.

Gibbs helped Charity to sit in a chair then he took the seat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "How's he doing?" Gibbs asked.

"They rushed him into surgery." Ziva answered. "The surgeon hasn't come out and updated yet."

Gibbs nodded and gave his daughter a reassuring squeeze. "What about the shooter?"

"He's in a coma right now. The one shot Tony got in, hit him very close to the heart." Ziva replied. "The doctors say he might not make it."

"Do we have an id?"

"McGee is looking through his personal effects right now."

Just then, McGee found his way over to the group. "The shooter's name is Damen Langston." Tim said.

"His background?"

"He just got out of prison on parol three days ago." Tim answered. "He was sent away for murder."

"How long ago?" Gibbs inquired.

"When Tony was working homicide on Baltimore PD. Tony was the cop that put him away."

"So, it was revenge." Ziva said.

Charity just sat there, resting her head on her father's shoulder, listening to every word. She had stopped crying and now she felt numb. She sent up silent prayers for Tony to be okay.

An hour passed, before the surgeon finally came out. He looked at the group. "We were able to remove the bullets. We had to make several repairs to his shoulder. There were some torn muscles and some broken bones." The doctor said. "We also had to repair an artery."

"Is he going to be alright, Doctor?" Gibbs inquired.

"The next twenty-four hours are critical." The doctor answered. "Everything seems to be going just fine. As long as there are no complications in the next twenty-four hours, he will recover just fine."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs inquired.

"In about twenty minutes." The doctor answered. "Once we get him settled in recovery, a nurse will come and get you."

"Thank you, Doctor." Gibbs said.

The doctor nodded and then walked off. After a few more minutes, a nurse came out and told them that they could see Tony now, but only one at a time. Everyone agreed that they would let Charity go and see Tony and they would give them their privacy.

Charity stood up, her legs still shakey, and followed the nurse to Tony's room. "Stay as long as you'd like Mrs. DiNozzo." The nurse said, assuming Charity was already Tony's wife.

Charity didn't feel like correcting the nurse. "Thank you." was all she said.

"If you need anything, just let me know." The nurse said and then walked out the door.

Charity walked over to the chair beside the bed. She sat there and looked at Tony. His right arm was in a sling, in an effort to immobilize his shoulder. The hospital gown was open over his right arm, revealing gauze. He had a few tubes and wires sticking to him, monitoring his vitals. His eyes were closed and his face looked pale.

Charity reached out and placed her hand on top of his left hand. She just sat there in the silence. After a while, Charity laid her head on the edge of the bed and fell asleep, waiting for Tony to wake up.

_Gibbs..._

Once Charity was walking away with the nurse, Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialed. The phone rang four times before, he answered. "Hello."

"Hello." Gibbs replied. "You need to get to the hospital, now."

"Gibbs, I..." The man began.

"I said, _now._" Gibbs ordered and then hung up.

"Who did you call, boss?" McGee inquired.

Gibbs just gave McGee a look.

"Oh, right." McGee replied.


	62. Chapter 62

Charity felt a hand in her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up. Tony's eyes were open, and he had a faint smile on his face. Without thinking, Charity jumped up and began covering Tony's face in kisses. "I'm so glad you're awake." She said, peppering more kisses on his face.

When she stopped, Tony grinned up at her. "Now, I know how AJ feels."

Charity choked out a laugh. Tears of joy stung at her eyes. "I was so worried about you. When Daddy called me and said you were shot, I...I just thought the worst..."

"Don't talk about it." Tony said, interrupting her. "It's going to take more than a couple of bullets to take me away from you and AJ and our family."

Charity dabbed at the tears in her eyes and smiled. "Just don't you ever scare me like thata again."

Tony smiled at her. "Believe me, this is something I don't want to repeat." He reached his left hand up and stroked Charity's cheek. "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I promise."

Charity smiled and placed her hand over his. Then she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. "I love you, Tony."

"I love, you,too, Charity." Tony replied, looking at her lovingly.

_Gibbs..._

About two hours after Gibbs made the call, Senior showed up. He walked in the waiting room and looked at Gibbs. "Sorry, it took me a while, but I was in the middle of trying to drum up some business."

Gibbs just gave him a look. Then he gave Ziva and McGee a look that said, _get out and give us some privacy_. Ziva and McGee instantly got up and headed to the cafeteria. "We'll grab some coffee." Ziva said, as they passed through the door.

"What's going on, Gibbs?" Senior asked.

"Your son has been shot." Gibbs answered.

"Is he alright?" Senior asked, some fatherly concern coming out.

"The doctor says he'll be fine as ,ong as there are no complications in the next twenty-four hours." Gibbs answered. "They had to operate."

"Well, what are we doing out here?" Senior inquired. "Let's go see him."

"Nurse said one at a time." Gibbs replied.

"Well, I'll go and you stay out here."

"Charity is with him." Gibbs told him.

Just then the nurse came in. "Mr. DiNozzo is awake, now. You guys can go see him." She said. "Just a warning though, if you hate lovey-dovey stuff, you might not wanna go in just yet. It's a love fest in there."

Gibbs nodded. The nurse headed out and Gibbs turned to Senior. "You ready?"

"Let's go see him." Senior said.

The two men walked out of the waiting room and headed down the hall to Tony's room. They stopped just outside the window and looked in the room. They saw Charity sitting on the edge of the bed, Tony using his good hand to stroke Charity's cheek. They were looking at each other as all the love in the world were contained in that room and only existing between them.

Senior looked at the young couple as he followed Gibbs into the room. Tony and Charity looked up as the two men entered the room. "DiNozzo, don't do that again." Gibbs said.

"I'll try my best boss." Tony replied. Then he looked up to see his father standing in the doorway. "Dad?"

"Hey Junior." Senior replied.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Charity looked between Tony and his father and then she looked at her own father. "Uhm, I think I need to go get something to eat." She said. She then turned to Tony. "You want anything?"

Tony gave her a grin. "Just a kiss will be fine." He told her.

Charity leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Charity stood up and headed out the door. "I'll come with you baby girl." Gibbs said, turning to walk out with his daughter.

Tony was alone in the room with his father. They both let the silence surround them for a few moments. Then senior spoke up. "Looks like you have a good woman, there son."

"Yeah." Tony said. "She's pretty great."

"You don't regret what happened do you?" Senior asked.

Tony looked up at his father. "Don't regret what?"

"What happened between you and Charity."

Tony laughed. "No, Dad, I don't. Not even when I thought Gibbs was going to kill me."

"So, you don't see it as a mistake?"

"Dad, just stop." Tony said. "If you came here to ridicule me and tell me what a mess I've made of my life, then you can just leave."

Senior looked shocked by his son's sudden gruffness. "Junior..."

"But, if you came here to really talk and you want to be a part of my life, of your grandson's life, a part of our family, then have a seat and we'll talk." Tony added.

"So, I have two choices?"

"Yes, you can either walk out that door or you can sit down in that chair and we can talk."

Senior headed to the door and surprised his son by shutting it. Then he walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down.


	63. Chapter 63

Charity sat at a table in the cafeteria with her father, Ziva, and McGee. "So, how is Tony doing?" Ziva inquired.

"He's doing fine." Charity answered. "I just hope that nothing goes wrong."

"I'm sure he's going to be just fine." Ziva replied. "For some reason, if it seems impossible, Tony can recover from it."

The group sat at the table talking for a while longer. After they had given Tony and his father about an hour alone, they decided it would be a good idea to head to his room. They arrived and found Tony lying in his bed and his dad nowhere around.

Tony looked over at the group, then he spotted Charity. "There's my favorite nurse."

Charity giggled and headed over to him. she sat dwon on the edge of the bed. "I'd better be your favorite nurse."

Tony smiled at her. "So, when do I get my sponge bath?"

Charity smiled at him.

"DiNozzo, that's my baby girl. I really don't wanna hear this stuff." Gibbs scolded Tony.

Without missing a beat, Charity looked up at her father, "Daddy, how do you think you became a grandpa? Did you think we drank out of the same glass or something?"

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all had to stifle their laughter. Gibbs just looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"So, how'd it go?" Charity asked, looking at Tony.

"Fine." Tony answered. "He's actually doing a favor for me right now."

"Really, what't that?" Charity asked.

"He's picking up some stuff for me."

Charity looked at Tony suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

Tony took Charity's hand in his.

"Maybe we should give you guys some privacey." Gibbs said, starting to turn to go out the door.

"No, you guys can stay. I want you guys to hear this, too." Tony said.

"Okay."

Tony turned back to Charity, he used his left hand to pick up her hand. "When those bullets hit me and while I was knocked out, all I could think about were you and AJ." He began. "I just wanted to make sure that I made it home to you two, to our family."

"Where are you going with this, Tony?" Charity asked, tears stinging in the back of her eyes.

"I was thinking about how much I wanted to make it to our wedding day." Tony replied. "What, I'm saying is, I don't want to go one more day without you being my wife."

Charity gave Tony a questioning look. "Tony?"

"Charity, will you marry me, tonight?"

"You mean here?"

"Yes, here, tonight."

"What about my dress and the rings?" Charity inquired.

"That's what we are here for." Abby said, coming in the room, with a dress bag.

Then Senior walked in holding AJ with a pillow that held their rings on it.

"What about a minister and a marriage liscense?" Charity asked.

Duckie then walked in dressed in a suit carrying a piece of paper. "I have been ordained and can perform the marriage." He said.

"So, you're all out of excuses now." Abby said.

Tony looked at Charity. "I know it's not your dream wedding, but I love you and I want you to be my wife tonight, if you'll have me."

Charity smiled at Tony. "All I need is you to make it my dream wedding."

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked.

Charity nodded. "Yes, Tony. I will marry you tonight."


	64. Chapter 64

Abby swiftly whisked Charity away to the nearest ladies room. Once they were inside, Abby took Charity's hair out of the bun she always kept it in for work. Then she pulled a brush from a bag and began brushing Charity's hair. She pulled half of it back and let the rest fall in a cascade down Charity's back.

Charity scrambled through her own purse and pulled out the few things she had of make up. She dabbed a little blush on her cheeks and then put on some pink lip gloss. Once her hair and make up were finished, Charity slipped out of her clothes. Then she looked at the underwear and bra she was wearing, bright pink and the bra had straps.

"Uhm, Abby?"

"Way ahead of you." Abby said, reaching into the dress bag and handing Charity a the right undergarments. "I made sure we stopped by your house to pick these up."

"You think of everything, Abby." Charity said, taking the items and changing into them.

"That's what I'm here for." Abby replied, pulling the dress from the bag. She then helped Charity slip into the dress.

Charity let out a nervous and excited laugh. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She said.

"Marrying Tony or getting married in the hospital?" Abby inquired.

Charity laughed at Abby's joke. "Maybe a little bit of both." She replied, making her own joke.

"Just think in a few minutes, you're going to be married." Abby said with a grin.

A huge smile lit Charity's face. Then her eyes got wide. "I need something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue!"

"Hold on now, your dress is new." Abby said, working on calming the paniced bride.

"Right, right...and I have the saphires in my engagement ring, they're blue." Charity said, slowly calming.

Abby thought for a minute and then she reached around her neck and unfastened a necklace. It was a simple silver chain holding a small diamond pendant. "This was my mom's. I think this will do for your something borrowed." Abby said as she put the necklace around Charity's neck.

"Oh thank you Abby." Charity said, pulling Abby into a hug.

"Any time." Abby replied.

"Now, I just need something old." Charity said.

"Am I old enough for you?" came the sweet familiar voice of Memaw, as she walked in the bathroom holding onto Sherry for support.

Charity smiled. "Well, you are still young at heart, but I guess you'll do. But how did you know?"

"Your father called and told me and since I'm not contagious, well I just couldn't miss my dumplin's wedding." Memaw answered.

Charity smiled at the old woman. Then she pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Memaw."

"I love you, too, dumplin."

_Tony..._

After Abby had taken Charity to the bathroom, Duckie walked over to Tony. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a black bow tie. "This way you won't feel so underdressed."

Tony smiled at Duckie. "Thanks."

"Here, I'll help you put it on, since you only have one good arm." Duckie said. He then helped Tony tie the bow tie around his neck.

"Thanks, Duckie." Tony said again.

Just then Palmer entered the room. He was carrying a rather large box. "I have the cake." He said.

"Great." Tony said. "Put it over there." He pointed to a table against the wall.

Palmer walked over and placed the cake on the table. Gibbs let a few more minutes pass and then he headed out the door. He headed to the ladies room and knocked on the door. "Is everyone decent?"

"Yes." came the voices of four women.

Then he heard Memaw say, "But I can get undecent in about five seconds just for you."

This brought giggles from the three other women in the room. Gibbs opened the door and walked in. He looked at Memaw. "That's not necessary." He told her.

"Okay, but if you change your mind, the offer still stands." Memaw replied, an ornery grin on her face.

Gibbs turned to his daughter. "You look beautiful, baby girl."

"Thanks Daddy." She said.

"Are you all ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup." The women replied.

Sherry helped Memaw to Tony's room and helped her to sit down. Abby marched on into the room and stood in the doorway. She motioned for Charity and Gibbs to walk on down. Once they began their walk, Abby sang the wedding march. Charity let out a small giggle at Abby's wedding march.

Tony sat up in his bed and watched as his bride entered the room on her father's arm. One of Tony's hundred watt smiles lit his face, as she came closer. Soon she was standing beside him. Gibbs gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then placed her hand in Tony's. Then he headed to stand and watch.

Abby stood on the other side of Charity and Ziva stood on the other side of Tony. Duckie stood at the foot of Tony's hospital bed and Senior stood not too far from Ziva, holding AJ and the rings.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone with cause why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." Duckie began the ceremony.

There was a pause and silence for a few moments after this. "If there are no objections, then we shall continue." Duckie stated. He turned to Tony, "Do you, Anthony DiNozzo, take Charity Gibbs as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Tony answered, his gaze never leaving Charity's.

"Do you, Charity Gibbs, take Anthony DiNozzo as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Charity answered, smiling at Tony.

Duckie then motioned to Senior to bring the rings forward. Senior handed Duckie the rings. Duckie handed Charity's ring to Tony. "At this point, Tony and Charity will be sharing their own vows."

Charity looked at Tony, surprised, but she already knew what she would say. She wasn't sure of what his vows would be though.

Tony grinned at Charity and gave her a wink. "Charity, I never expected that you would come tumbling into my life. Once you did though, you gave me so much." He began. "You gave me your love and support. You gave me a son. You've given me a family. Now, I know it's nothing compared to all of that stuff, but in return I give you my love, my support, my shoulder to cry on, my arms to hold you, my ears to hear you when you need to talk, my protection, my adoration and my devotion. Most of all, I give you myself and my heart for the rest of my life." He then slipped the ring on Charity's shaking finger.

Charity dabbed at the tears that were making their way down her face.

Duckie then handed Charity Tony's ring.

Charity smiled as she gazed back at Tony. "Tony, I had heard a lot about you and I never expected that when I met you, I would fall in love with you, but I did." Charity began. "When we first met, I found comfort from your touch and your voice. I still do. I am happiest when I am in your arms or when we are together with our son. You have already given me so much and you have promised me more. In return, I want to give you my love and support, my care for when you are sick, my devotion, my heart and soul, for the rest of my life." She then placed the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Duckie entoned. Then he gave Tony a wink. "You may now kiss your bride."

Charity bent down and met Tony for a sweet kiss.

Abby dabbed at her eyes with a tissue. "It's just so beautiful." she muttered.

Gibbs stood against a wall and watched the scene. He smiled as he saw how happy his daughter looked. A pang of sadness hit his heart, as it once again hit him that his baby girl was no longer a little girl, she was a beautiful woman.


	65. Chapter 65

A week later, Charity was in the hospital with Tony (as she had been everyday since he had been shot and they got married). She was changing the dressing on his wound. Tony looked up at her. "Seriously, where's my sponge bath?" He asked her teasingly.

She grinned at him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, I gave you one last night."

"I know, but I'm very dirty, I need another."

"Besides, the doctor should be releasing you today." She replied.

"So, you'll give me a sponge bath at home?" He inquired.

Charity just laughed. "No, it's AJ's turn to take a bath."

Just then the doctor walked in the room. "Well, Mr. DiNozzo, all of your tests look good. You can go home today."

"Great." Tony said. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"I'm sure you are." The doctor replied. "Now, I'm releasing you to go home, but I'm not releasing you to go back to work just yet. I'm also going to be sending you to physical therapy."

"Okay." Tony replied. "Anything else?"

The doctor pulled out a couple of papers. He handed them to Tony. "The first page is just what you need to do to take care of that wound and the second page has some stretches and things you need to do to get that shoulder back to normal."

"Thanks doc." Tony replied.

The doctor then turned to Charity, "Mrs. DiNozzo, you make sure he does these exercises."

"Don't worry, I will." Charity said. "I'll be a regular Nurse Rachet." she then gave Tony a stern look.

"Most of the time, I can't believe your Gibbs' daughter, but when you get that look on your face, I'd swear he was staring me down." Tony told her.

Charity couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, all you have to do is sign these papers." The doctor replied.

Tony awkwardly signed the release forms with his left hand, as his right hand was in the sling. The doctor then left so that Tony could get ready. Tony turned to Charity, "So, are you really going to be a Nurse Rachet?"

"Only when it comes to making sure you do your exercises. For the most part, I'm pretty sure I'll be babying you." She answered.

"What do you mean by babying me?" He asked, liking the sound of that.

"Let's just put it this way, you're going to know a little more what it's like to be AJ." She answered.

"So, you're going to breast feed me?" He replied teasingly.

Charity playfully slapped his good arm. "He's on the bottle now and the doctor says that soon we can start him on cereal."

Tony just laughed. He used his good arm to pull Charity in for a kiss. "Come on. Let's get me dressed and outta here."

"Sounds good to me." Charity said. She helped Tony change out of the hospital gown and into a pair of jeans and and t-shirt.

"You know, I like it better when you're undressing me." Tony replied with a devilish grin.

"Okay, I think I need to know what medication that have you on, because it seems to be making your libido run high." Charity said with a grin.

"It has nothing to do with that." Tony replied with a grin. "I'm still picturing you in that wedding dress. I mean you looked amazing."

Charity laughed. "Alright, let's go home. I think AJ misses his daddy."

Tony wrapped his good arm around Charity. "I miss my little man, too."

They then headed out the door and to the elevator. Before long they were home. Tony was sitting on the couch, AJ laying on a blanket in the floor. Gibbs was in the basement working on his boat. Charity was in the kitchen making dinner.

When dinner was almost done, Charity came in and picked up AJ and put him and laid him in the bassinet. "It's almost ready." She told Tony.

Tony smiled and stood up. He headed into the table and sat down. In just a few minutes, Charity was bringing in a plate with steak and potatoes on it. The steak was already cut up. "What do you want to drink?" She asked, setting the plate down in front of him.

"A beer?" Tony asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry, but that would mix with your pain medication." She replied.

"I guess milk then." Tony answered.

"Coming right up." Charity said, bending down to kiss his cheek. She then headed back into the kitchen and soon came back with a glass of milk. Then she headed for the basement and let her father know that dinner was ready.

Once Gibbs was sitting at the table, Charity brought in the rest of the food and plates. Making Gibbs get his own plate. Tony grinned to himself while he ate his steak. _Maybe I should have gotten shot sooner._ He thought to himself.

Later that night, Tony and Charity sat in bed, AJ lay asleep in his crib. "Would you like a neck rub?" She asked.

Tony looked over at her. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to baby me."

Charity glared at him playfully. "Do you want a neck rub or not?"

"Yes, please, but feel free to let your magic hands roam to anywhere." Tony replied with a grin.

Charity laughed and started to rub Tony's neck. "This is how I know you're fine."

Tony grinned. He turned to face Charity. "Come here, Mrs. DiNozzo."

She grinned back at him. "I love hearing that."

"I love saying it." Tony replied. He reached his left hand over to hers. He pulled it to his lips and kissed the top of her hand. "I can't believe that I got lucky enough to marry you."

Charity leaned in and softly kissed Tony's lips. "I think I'm the lucky one."

**A/N: So, I was laying in bed last night thinking about this fanfiction. I was thinking about when I finish this one, doing sort of a rewrite. It would be a "What if..." kind of fic. I was thinking about seeing how it would be different if Shannon and Kelly hadn't of been killed. And no, I'm not going to go along with **_**Life before his eyes**_** where Gibbs then dies. I just can't have Gibbs die, I love him too much. But still have Tony and Charity meet somehow and see how it would be different that way. What do you guys think?**


	66. Chapter 66

The next few months passed by. Tony had recovered and returned to work. When Tony arrived back at NCIS, he was told to go to Abby's lab. He hopped on the elevator and headed to his welcome back from Abby.

As soon as he walked in the door, Abby ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Yay! I'm so glad you're back, Tony!" She exclaimed.

Tony chuckled and hugged Abby back. "I missed you, too, Abby." Tony replied.

Abby let go and grinned at Tony. "Yeah, but I bet you liked being home."

Tony smiled. "Yeah, it was kinda nice. Especially when I first got out of the hospital. She wouldn't let me do a thing. She even cut my steak for me."

Abby laughed. "She loves taking care of other people. Did you know she used to actually get mad at Gibbs because he didn't get sick and she couldn't take care of him?"

"No." Tony replied.

"He used to have to pretend to be sick and let her take care of him to make her happy."

Tony laughed as he pictured Charity as a little girl, her face becoming angry with her father because he wasn't sick. Then he imagined her running around, getting a toy doctors' kit and listening to Gibbs' heart and taking his temperature.

Before anything else could be said, Tony's cell rang. It was Gibbs giving him orders to gear up. They had another case to work on. Abby gave him one more hug before he left. "Glad you're back, Tony."

"Thanks, Abs." He said and then headed to work on the case.

Later that night, Tony was making a phone call to Charity.

"Hi honey, when are you coming home? I made your favorite for dinner." She answered.

"Your dad and I are going to be late." Tony answered. "I'm not sure how late."

"Hot case." She replied, a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." Tony answered, anyway. "Give AJ a kiss for me."

"If I can catch him." Charity replied with a giggle. "He's been crawling all over the place."

Tony laughed. While he had been home recovering, he got to see his son crawl for the first time. "Just wait, soon he'll be running. He is a DiNozzo after all."

Charity let out a mock gasp. "Oh no. I'm not ready for that."

"I have to go." Tony said. "I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"I love you, too, Mr. DiNozzo."

Then they hung up their phones. Tony got back to work. Charity turned to the playpin she had set up in the kitchen. AJ was chewing on his feet. Charity walked over to the playpin. "Daddy and Grandpa aren't going to be home for a little while. So, it's just us."

AJ popped his toes from his mouth and looked up at his mom. He grinned and cooed at her. He laughed and then went back to playing with his feet.

Charity smiled down at her baby boy. He had a little peach fuzz starting to grow on the top of his head. It was the color of Tony's hair. She noticed that as he was growing more, he was looking more like Tony, except his eyes were just like hers.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Charity jumped, startled. She stood up and headed to the front door. "Whose there?" She asked.

"Just some old guy." Answered a familiar voice.

Charity's face lit up and she opened the door. She threw her arms around her grandfather as he entered. "Papaw!"

Jackson Gibbs smiled and wrapped Charity up in a hug. "How's my cookie?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Papaw." She answered.

"So, where's my son and grandson-in-law?"

"At work." Charity answered. "Your great grandson, however, is here in the kitchen."

Jackson smiled. He headed into the kitchen and walked over to the playpin. AJ was there chewing on his feet. "Wow, he's gotten so big."

"Yeah, he's crawling now. I can hardly keep up with him when I don't have him in that thing." Charity said.

Jackson bent down and scooped AJ into his arms. "I bet you keep your mommy and daddy on their toes." Jackson spoke to AJ.

AJ laughed. Then he started to coo at Jackson, a smile on his face. Then his little eyebrows knit together and his face became more serious as he cooed. It was as if he was telling a story.

"Tell Papaw Jackson all about it." Jackson said.

Charity smiled as she watched her grandfather and her son interact. She pulled out her cell phone and started to record the interaction.

After about twenty minutes, AJ began to cry, signalling that it was meal time. Charity put away her phone and opened her arms for her grandfather to hand AJ back to her. She stripped him down to his diaper and placed a bib on him. Then she placed him in his high chair and got in the fridge and pulled out some of his baby food.

She sat down in a chair in front of him and opened the jar. She began feeding him. Of course, he made a huge mess. By the time he was done eating, he had food down the front of him, all over his face, and even on top of his head.

"Bath time, now little buddy." Charity said to him. She picked up her messy baby and headed to the bathroom with him.

Jackson decided to head to the livingroom. He sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper.

Soon the front door opened and Tony and Gibbs walked in the door. They headed to the livingroom and were surprised to see Jackson. "I thought you weren't coming until Friday." Gibbs spoke to his father.

"I decided to come early." Jackson replied. "I thought I might visit with my family and see if there was anything I could do to help get ready for the party Saturday."

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Is there anything he can help with?"

Tony shrugged. "You'd have to ask Charity and Abby. They are in charge of all the plans."

"It's your wedding reception, too, Tony." Gibbs replied.

"It's just easier to let them figure it all out." Tony replied. Then he turned to Jackson. "Where are my wife and son?"

"She fed him and then needed to give him a bath." Jackson answered.

Tony nodded and then headed up to see his family. When he arrived in the bathroom, he found Charity trying to rinse the soap from AJ, as he was splashing in the tub. "Looks like you should have just gotten in the bathtub, too." Tony said with a chuckle.

Charity jumped slightly, startled by her husband. "Everyone is scaring me, tonight." She said with a laugh.

Tony took off his suit jacket and tie. Then he stripped off his dress shirt and tossed the items into the clothes hamper. He walked over to the tub and sat down beside Charity. He kissed her cheek and then reached a hand into the tub. He picked up AJ's rubber ducky and squeezed it, squitrting water on AJ's belly.

AJ giggled and slapped his hands down into the water, splashing the rubber duck and his parents.

"You just couldn't resist it, could you?" Charity asked, giving Tony a sarcastic look.

Tony just smiled at her. His undershirt being the only thing wet on him.

Charity reached her hand into the tub and splashed water into Tony's face.

"Hey now." Tony teased. Then he splashed the water at Charity.

AJ began splashing in the tub, getting both of his parents. Charity and Tony splashed each other and gently splashed water at AJ as well. Pretty soon, the family of three were soaked to the bone.

Charity pulled AJ out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. Tony opened the linen closet and pulled out towels for Charity and himself. He wrapped one of the towels around Charity's shoulders. He kissed the top of AJ's head and then kissed Charity's forehead.

AJ started to coo again, calling the attention of his parents. "Agh...rrrr...duh...duh..." He spoke, as if he were trying to get a word out.

Tony looked at his son. He watched as AJ had an intent look on his face, he was determined to say something.

"Duh...ddd...dah...da...dah...Dada." He finally got out, a satisfied smile on his face.

Charity looked up at Tony, a huge grin on her face. "He just said his first word!"

Tony grinned. "Alright, that's my little man!" He then lifted AJ from Charity's arms. "You're Daddy's boy."

AJ grinned. "Dada." He said. Then he got this ornery look on his face and let out a giggle.

"You did that just so Daddy would pick you up, didn't you?" Tony spoke to AJ. "You are one ornery little boy."

"What did he do?' Charity asked.

"He just peed on me." Tony answered.

Charity laughed. "He was saving it just for you."

Tony looked at AJ. "Just no surprises like this Saturday, buddy. I can't have you peeing on me at the wedding reception."

AJ just laughed.

Charity looked up at Tony. "He's his father's son."

**A/N: Okay, they are having a little party that will be their wedding reception, considering they got married in the hospital. That will be the next chapter and will possibly be the last chapter of this fanfic. But don't worry, I will have more. I have the idea that I told you before, but I also have a few other ideas. I'm thinking of continuing this fic, but have it take place when AJ is a couple of years old. I'm also thinking of one where Charity and Kelly both were staying with Jackson and Shannon was kidnapped instead of murdered, and Gibbs went MIA. Then Charity ends up becoming an NCIS agent when she grows up and Kelly joins the Marines. What do you guys think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review? Love you guys :)**


	67. Chapter 67

Saturday soon arrived. Charity was up bright and early, getting things ready for the party. Both Tony and AJ were still sound asleep. Charity was cleaning the kitchen and pretty much the entire house, even though everyone was going to be outside.

After a little while, AJ and Tony woke up. Tony came down the stairs, AJ in his arms. AJ was in just a diaper and Tony was in a pair of pajama pants, naked from the waist up. Tony walked into the kitchen and put AJ in his highchair.

Charity opened the fridge and pulled out some of AJ's baby food. She started to get ready to feed him, but Tony stopped her. "I will feed him."

Charity smiled up at him. "Alright, just be prepared for him to make a mess of himself and you."

Tony bent down and gave Charity a quick kiss on the lips. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, a teasing playflness making both their eyes dance. "Dada!" AJ yelled, calling his parents' attention.

"I'm coming, Buddy." Tony said, pulling his gaze from his wife and turning to his son. He walked over and sat down and began to feed AJ.

Charity watched as Tony fed AJ. The baby food ended up all over AJ's face and in his hair. Some of the food even found its way into Tony's hair. Charity couldn't help but pull out her cell phone and take a few pictures.

Tony looked over at her. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" He asked, his tone teasing.

"Well, duh. I mean its nice not to be the one covered in AJ's food for once." She answered, teasing right back.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Charity headed to open it, figuring it would be Abby come early to help. She headed to the front door, still in her pjs, which consisted of one of Tony's t-shirts and a pair of extra short shorts. she opened the door to find not only Abby standing there, but McGee as well.

"Good morning." Abby greeted brightly.

"Morning Abby. Morning Tim." Charity replied, a smile on her face.

McGee looked at Charity and saw her long legs sticking out from under the shirt. He couldn't help but think she looked pretty and for some reason he just stared at her. It started to run through his mind that he really needed to get a girlfriend.

Tony then walked in, carrying AJ, both having a large amount of an orange substance in their hair. "Hey McGoo, pop your eyes back in your head and quit looking at my wife." Tony said, coming to stand behind Charity.

Abby then gave McGee a head slap, as if cued to.

Charity giggled and poor McGee looked stunned.

Charity stepped aside to allow Abby and Tim to enter. Then she shut the door behind them. Abby looked at Tony and AJ. "Looks like I just missed breakfast." She commented.

"Yeah." Tony replied. "It is now bath time."

"Well, after their bath is over it will be time to clean the bathroom. There will be water everywhere." Charity joked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips, and dancing in her eyes.

Tony put an arm around Charity and pulled her in and kissed the top of her head. "I promise we will be good."

Charity laughed. "I believe AJ can be good, but you Tony? I don't think so."

Tony chuckled and kissed Charity once more. Then he headed to the bathroom with AJ in his arms. Abby looked over at Charity, "Alright, what can we do to help?" She asked.

Charity thought for a moment and then gave Abby and McGee their orders. Then she went to do some of her own work. Time seemed to pass quickly and soon it was time to be getting dressed because everyone would soon be arriving.

Charity, Tony, and AJ were all in their room. Charity slipped into a knee-length white sundress. Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and a white dress shirt. Charity dressed AJ to match Tony. "Are you ready for our wedding reception?" Tony asked Charity, pulling her and AJ into a family hug.

"Yes, this is going to be fun." Charity replied, grinning.

**A/N: So, I lied there will be one more chapter after this. I hope everyone is enjoying my story even if it is coming to an end, but do not worry, I will continue it in another fic, but AJ will be a little older and of course he is going to end up being a big brother :). Please read and review? Love my fans.**


	68. Chapter 68

Tony and Charity walked down the steps, Tony carrying AJ. Abby looked up and snapped a few pictures of the family. "Adorable!" She squealed.

McGee looked up. "Matching outfits with your son?" He asked Tony.

Before Tony could respond, Abby gave him a head slap and Charity gave him the Gibbs stare. "I'm just getting myself in all kinds of trouble today." McGee said. Then he looked at Charity, "You really look like your father when you do that."

Charity grinned. "I take that as a compliment."

Before anything else could be added to the conversation, there was a knock at the door. Charity answered it and found that Ziva stood on the other side of the door. Before long, Memaw arrived, followed by Duckie and then Palmer and Breena. Soon everyone, including Senior, had arrived and the party moved to the backyard.

Gibbs was standing at the grill and Abby was checking on a few things and Charity and Tony were mingling with the guests and showing off AJ. Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time.

Gibbs glanced down at his watch and told Tony to watch the grill for him. Then he headed inside. After a few minutes he came back out and called the attention of his daughter. "Charity, I have a surprise for you."

Charity looked up at her father. She watched as he stepped aside and opened the door. Then she was surprised by who walked through the door. "There's my best gal." came the familiar gruff voice.

"Mike!" Charity said running to embrace Mike Franks.

Mike returned her hug. "It's good to see you darlin'."

"It's good to see you, too." She replied and pulled away.

Mike looked down at Charity. "So, whose the lucky man that I have to give an ass-kicking?"

"That would be me." Tony spoke up walking to stand beside Charity, holding AJ still.

A stunned look came across Mike's face. Then he looked at Charity. "Seriously? DiNozzo?"

"Surprised me too." Charity said with a grin.

Tony wrapped his free arm around Charity's waist. "A pleasant surprise though?"

"Of course." Charity replied stretching up to kiss his cheek. "Of course the most pleasant surprise was my little AJ." She said reaching a hand over to tickle AJ's tummy. AJ of course giggled and smiled.

Mike just shook his head. "I just can't believe it."

Gibbs looked at his mentor, "Hey, if I can get used to it, you can. I mean I send him to protect her and nine months later I get a grandson." Gibbs told Mike.

The two men laughed and then headed over to the grill. Soon the food was ready and it was time to eat. While everyone was enjoying their meal Abby tapped on her glass to call the group's attention. "It is now time for us to toast the happy couple." She announced. "And as the maid of honor I guess I will go first."

Abby then stood up and raised her glass. "Your relationship started out in a very unique way," Abby began, "But somehow with you two, it makes sense. You guys have found something great and created a modern fairy tale. I love you guys and I wish you the best and a very long and happy marriage. To Charity and Tony."

Everyone lifted their glasses and then took a sip. Ziva then stood and picked up her glass. "I guess that it is my turn as best woman." She spoke. "I have worked with Tony for a few years now, and I have seen him do many stupid things and make many stupid mistakes."

Tony looked over at Ziva and raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"And for once he got something right. He found a wonderful woman and now has a beautiful family. To Tony and Charity may you have a long and happy life together, and may Tony continue to stumble into good luck."

Everyone enjoyed a laugh and raised their glasses and took another sip. Soon the food was gone and it was time to cut the cake. Gibbs took AJ and Charity and Tony walked over to the cake. They sliced the cake. Of course Tony shoved the cake into Charity's face as he bgan to feed it to her.

Charity gave Tony a sly mischievous grin on her cake-covered face. She wrapped her arms around Tony's neck and pulled him in close. She planted a kiss on his lips and then covered his face in kisses, to get the cake to cover his face.

Tony laughed. "I should have known you would get revenge." He replied.

Charity giggled. "You know me so well."

Abby was of course snapping pictures. "This stuff is too good. I love wedding receptions."

Tony helped Charity wipe off her face and then she helped him wipe off his. Then they lifted their glasses and crossed linked their arms to take a sip. After that was finished, Abby announced that it was time for the father daughter dance.

Gibbs handed AJ over to Tony and then took his daughter's hand. They walked out to stand in front of everyone. Charity put a hand on her father's shoulder and he put one between her shoulder blades. The music started and they danced to the song "I Loved her First" by Heartland.

When the song was over Gibbs pulled Charity close and kissed her forehead. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you, too Daddy."

"Okay, now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." Abby announced.

Tony walked over and passed AJ to Gibbs and then took Charity in his arms. He put his hands on her hips and Charity wrapped her arms around his neck. They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Now, Tony and Charity hadn't been able to agree on a song, so they had given Abby permission to pick their song. The couple shared a laugh as the lyrics to "Accidentally In Love" came over the speakers.

"You do have to admit, it is perfect." Charity said, a smile on her face.

"True." Tony replied, smiling back.

When the music ended, Tony pulled Charity in for a passionate kiss.

"DiNozzo, you really need to stop that. That's my daughter." Gibbs called out to Tony.

Charity looked at her father. "You do realize, Daddy, that I am now a DiNozzo, too?"

"Only by marriage. You will always be a Gibbs." He told her with a smirk.

The party continued and soon it was time for the bouquet toss. Charity stood with her bouquet and had her back to the single ladies. She threw her bouquet and looked back to see who would catch it. she watched as it sailed over all the ladies' heads and made its way to land in McGee's lap.

"Ah, McGoober is going to be a bride next!" Tony couldn't stop himself from saying.

Abby of course snapped several pictures of the surprised McGee and everyone laughed. "It is just not my day." McGee muttered to himself.

"Okay, now it's time to throw the garter!" Abby announced.

A chair was broght out to the middle of the yard and Tony led Charity to it. Charity sat down and Tony knelt down in front of her. He had a goofy grin on his face. He slipped her shoe off and then reached up her dress and slowly slipped the garter off her thigh, making sure to tickle her. She giggled as he slipped the garter off her leg.

Once the garter was removed, Tony tossed it over his shoulder. He looked back to see who caught it. He watched as the garter flew threw the air and landed on top of Senior's head. Tony of course chuckled. "Does this mean I have to call McGee Mommy?" He asked, jokingly.

Everyone laughed. The party continued and everyone had a good time. Everyone paid their dollar and took turns dancing with the bride. Charity was dancing with Mike and they were talking.

"Now you let me know if you ever need me to kick his butt for you." Mike told her.

Charity laughed. "Don't worry I will."

"Or if you change your mind, I'm always here to help you get out of it. Of course, I might be taken by then. I may have moved on with Abby." Mike joked with Charity.

Charity giggled again. "Don't worry, I'm going to be just fine. I also don't see myself changing my mind any time soon."

"Okay, just remember I'm always here."

Charity just laughed. When the music stopped she stretched up and kissed Mike on the cheek.

When th party was over, the guests headed home. Gibbs headed down to the basement to begin working on a project. Charity had gotten AJ to sleep. Tony took AJ from Charity and carried him up and put him in bed.

Charity stood with Tony and they gazed down at their son. Tony put his arms around Charity and held her. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you." He told her.

"For what?" She inquired, looking up at him.

"For giving me a family." He answered. "And I am going to spend the rest of my life thanking you everyday for our wonderful family. I love you."

Charity smiled up at Tony. "I love you, too." She said, just before stretching up to kiss him.

**A/N: I know they killed Mike off on the show, but I just love him and he's one of my faves and I just wanted to bring him in this fic. And this is the end of this fic as well. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am going to continue it in another fic. I also have those other ideas that I am going to be writing eventually. Hope you all will read them as well. Thanks again for all your reviews and support.**


End file.
